Feuer und Eis
by Zuckermund
Summary: Der Wane Fenyir erscheint auf Asgard, um die Erziehung des jungen Prinzen Loki zu übernehmen. Ein Meister der Magie, besitzt Fenyir Kräfte, die Loki bald zu einem mehr als willigen Schüler machen. Ahnungslos über Fenyirs wahre Identität, gerät Loki immer mehr in dessen Bann. Pre-Thor, m/m-Slash, Loki/OC. Asgard Universe. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Feuer und Eis**

* * *

><p><em>Ein ehemaliger Erzfeind erscheint auf Asgard, um auf Odins Wunsch die Erziehung des jungen Prinzen Loki zu übernehmen. Trotz seines anfänglichen Widerwillens gegen den Fremden kann sich Loki dessen Anziehungskraft nicht entziehen. Ein Meister der Magie, besitzt Fenyir Kräfte, die Loki zu einem mehr als willigem Schüler machen. Er ahnt nicht, dass Fenyir nicht das ist, was er vorgibt zu sein, und noch weniger ahnt er, was Fenyir von seiner eigenen dunklen Vergangenheit als gestohlener Königssohn des Frostriesen Laufey weiß. <em>

_Pre-Thor, Slash Loki/OC (m/m, don't like don't read)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki gähnte verhalten und machte sich nicht die Mühe, sein Desinteresse zu verbergen. Er spürte die missbilligenden Blicke seines Vaters auf sich (was ihn entzückte) und bemerkte die zusammengezogenen Brauen seiner Mutter (was er bedauerte), während er sich einem unsichtbaren Krümel auf seinem Gewand widmete. Trotz des formellen Anlasses trug er den schwarzen schmucklosen Rock, den er selbst für ausgesprochen elegant hielt; der strenge Schnitt und die dunkle Farbe betonten die Blässe seiner Haut, und er liebte die Art, wie der Stoff sich um seine Glieder schmiegte. Die Fingerspitzen nachlässig auf der Armlehne, drapierte Loki seine schlanke Gestalt in angebrachter Blasiertheit auf dem Sessel neben dem Thron seines Vaters, und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Saal von ihm.<p>

Der Mann, der gerade durch die Halle auf sie zuschritt, lenkte Loki für einen Moment von seiner Rolle des gelangweilten Beobachters ab. Sein neuer Lehrer. Der Mann, den sein Vater für ihn ausgesucht hatte, um seine weitere Ausbildung zu übernehmen. Loki schnaubte lautlos. Bisher war er gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder unterrichtet worden, und er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, diese Art des Unterrichts fortzusetzen. Es machte Spaß, mit Thor zu lernen. Thor, der außer Kriegsführung und ähnliche anstrengende Aktivitäten nichts weiter im Kopf hatte. Wenigstens im Lernen war Loki ihm voraus. Während Thor lieber mit seinen Freunden jagen ging und Krieg spielte, saß Loki in seinen Gemächern und las über Alchemie, Magie und längst vergangene Welten. Er lernte gern. Besonders, wenn er seinen Bruder dabei übertrumpfen konnte.

„Fenyir, Baldirsohn", donnerte die Stimme seines Vaters zur Begrüßung. Loki wandte sich wieder dem Zählen der Leuchter zu. „Deine Anwesenheit ehrt uns."

Loki gähne erneut, weniger diskret diesmal. Fenyir quittierte die Worte Odins mit einer kaum sichtbaren Verbeugung. „Ich bin es, dem Ehre widerfährt", erwiderte er gewandt. „Einen asischen Prinzen unterrichten zu dürfen, ist ein Privileg für den Sohn eines Wanen."

Loki horchte auf. Ein Wane? In Asgard, als Lehrer eines Kronprinzen? Wohl wieder einer der geschmacklosen Ideen seines Vaters. Der Blick seiner Mutter fing Lokis ein und sandte eine stumme Warnung.

„Wir sind erfreut, durch diese Verbindung Beziehung zu Vanaheim aufzunehmen", sagte Odin mit lauter Stimme. „Möge sie segensreich für beide Seiten sein."

Bei Wallhall, das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Wider seinem Vorsatz, den Unbeteiligten zu mimen, setzte Loki sich auf.

Der Fremde bemerkte die Bewegung und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den jungen Prinzen, sich der Etikette bewusst, nicht zu starren. „Ich hoffe, mich meiner Aufgabe würdig zu erweisen", sagte er betont würdevoll, „und verspreche, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um mein Wissen zum Wohl des Prinzen zu teilen."

Loki öffnete den Mund zum verbalen Gegenschlag, doch Frigga kam ihm zuvor. „Wir sind dankbar, Euch in unserer Mitte zu haben. Ihr sollt unser Gast und Freund sein, Sohn des Baldir, so lange, wie Ihr es wünscht. Mein Sohn ist ein überaus wissbegieriger Schüler. Er wird Euch achten und Euren Worten folgen, wie es sich für einen wahren Prinzen gebührt. Er mag jung sein, und die Jugend ist schnell mit der Zunge, doch er ist von königlichem Geblüt, und seine Bestimmung ist die eines Herrschers. Er wird Euch den Respekt zollen, der dem Lehrer Seinesgleichen zukommt."

Loki straffte ein wenig die Schultern, sich der Blicke seiner Eltern auf sich bewusst. Es galt, Haltung zu bewahren. Er würde den Fremden nicht mit einer von Odins an ihn gerichteten Moralpredigten vor aller Augen und Ohren amüsieren, indem er Widerspruch riskierte.

Für einen Augenblick maßen sich die beiden Männer mit Blicken. Zu seiner Überraschung und Schande war Loki der erste, der die Augen abwandte. Auf die flackernden Leuchter starrend, wartete er, bis die Prozedur vorüber war.

Als Fenyir sich schließlich zum Gehen wandte, schnellte Loki von seinem Sessel hoch und verließ raschen Schrittes den Thronsaal, hoffend, dass niemandem seine Zurückhaltung aufgefallen war.

* * *

><p>Die Gemächer neben seinen wurden neu ausstaffiert.<p>

Loki beobachtete die ungewohnten Aktivitäten mit Argwohn. Es war üblich für die Erzieher eines Prinzen, im selben Flügel wir ihre Schützlinge zu wohnen, doch Loki hielt sich für erwachsen genug, um allein im Nordflügel zu residieren. Dass Fenyir die Räume nun mit ihm teilen sollte, verärgerte ihn.

Untätig lungerte er im Nordflügel herum, wo er jedermann im Weg stand. Am Abend begab er sich schlechter Laune in den Festsaal, wo um diese Zeit für gewöhnlich sein Bruder mit seinen Freunden Gesellschaft hielt. Wie üblich, verstummte die fröhliche Ausgelassenheit, sobald Loki den Saal betrat, nur um kurze Zeit später wieder aufgenommen zu werden.

„Freunde, es besteht Hoffnung", ließ Fandral verlauten. „Man flüstert, der jüngste Sohn des Allvaters erhalte endlich Erziehung."

Stumm reichte Volstagg Loki die Keule eines Wildschweins als Versöhnungsgeste, die Loki ignorierte. Thor legte den Arm um die Schultern seines Bruders. „Spotte nicht, Fandral", sagte er gutgelaunt. „Dieser Mann ist von hoher Geburt, und ein Born des Wissens. Bald wird Loki nur noch mit Verachtung auf uns Pöbel blicken."

„Was er ohnehin tut", kommentierte Sif trocken. „Meinen Glückwunsch, Loki. Du bekommst mehr, als du verdienst."

„Genau wie Ihr, Lady Sif", versetzte Loki liebenswürdig, während er sie von oben bis unten maß. „Euresgleichen sollten Bälger großziehen und einen liebenden Gatten versorgen. In was für einer glücklichen Position Ihr doch seid."

Sif erwiderte seinen Sarkasmus mit einem abschätzigen Herabziehen der Mundwinkel. „Reizend wie immer. Pass auf, dass Fenyir dir für dein loses Mundwerk nicht die Hosen strammzieht."

„Niemand legt Hand an einen Sohn von Odin." Thor drückte seinen Bruder fester an sich. „Und falls es dennoch jemand wagen sollte, bekommt er es mit mir zu tun."

„Hört auf, ihn wie einen Jungen zu behandeln", sagte Hogun, ungewohnt aufgeräumt vom reichlichen Zuspruch des Met. „Dein kleiner Bruder ist jetzt ein Mann, Thor, auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht."

Sie lachten und prosteten einander mit ihren Trinkhörnern zu. Loki verzog den Mund. Wie primitiv die Gefährten seines Bruders doch waren. Wie immer fühlte er sich fremd in ihrer Gesellschaft, und merkwürdig isoliert. Als hätte er kein Anrecht darauf, hier zu sein. Sie taten nicht viel, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, und Loki wusste, weshalb. Es machte ihn zornig. Es nagte an ihm, wie treu ergeben sie seinem Bruder waren, der doch um so vieles langsamer als er, Loki, im Denken war. Ein zukünftiger König musste über einen strategisch geschulten Verstand verfügen, und über Wissen. Wissen war Macht. Es genügte nicht, ausgelassen Feste zu feiern.

Unwillig befreite er sich aus der Umarmung Thors. „Mein Vater schickt nach einem Wanen, um seinen Sohn zu unterrichten. Sollte Fenyir auch nur daran denken, mich anzufassen, hat er sein Leben verwirkt."

Thor sah bestürzt aus. „Einen Wanen? Bruder, sprichst du im Ernst?"

„Vater schien sehr stolz auf seinen Einfall zu sein", versetzte Loki säuerlich.

„Vanaheim hält einen Waffenstillstand mit Asgard", gab Volstagg zu bedenken. „Es wäre möglich, dass Odin hofft, die andauernden Feindseligkeiten mittels einer Allianz zu beenden. Einen Wanen als einen Lehrer der Kronprinzen an den Hof zu bringen, könnte ein taktischer Schritt in die richtige Richtung sein."

„Die Wanen sind Asgards Erzfeinde", sagte Thor grimmig. „Vater kann nicht verlangen, dass einer von uns ihnen die Hand entgegenstreckt."

„Loki wäre dazu eine denkbar schlechte Wahl", bemerkte Sif spitz. „Bist du dir sicher, dass dahinter nicht etwa böswillige Absicht steckt?"

„Vater wäre nicht fähig zur Böswilligkeit", erwiderte Thor.

„Doch vielleicht wird er senil." Loki strich sich durch das Haar, wo es von Thors herzlich-rauer Umarmung in Unordnung geraten war. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er seine Wahl bereuen wird."

„Keinen Ärger, Bruder", warnte Thor. „Versuche, dich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten, denn ich werde nicht da sein, um dich aus dem Schlamassel zu ziehen."

„Du tust es schon wieder", sagte Hogun. „Loki ist kein Kind, Thor. Behandle ihn wie einen Mann, und er wird lernen, sich wie einer zu verhalten."

Thor warf seinem Bruder einen bedauernden Blick zu, während er sich ein Stück Fasan in den Mund schob. „Ich bin nicht einverstanden mit Vaters Plan, aber ich rate dir, keinen Zwist zwischen dir und dem Fenyir anzuzetteln. Er mag vom Land unserer Feinde stammen, doch die Wanen sind mächtig, und berühmt für ihre Weisheit. Du könntest in der Tat viel von ihm lernen."

Loki stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. „Wie immer bist du eine große Hilfe, Bruder."

Er verließ den Saal mit raschen Schritten, zu wütend, um noch länger Hunger zu empfinden.

Auf dem Weg zu seinen Gemächern beschloss er, seinen Vater zu konfrontieren, doch er hatte kaum seine Schritte in die Richtung des Thronsaals gelenkt, als die Stimme seiner Mutter ihn zurückhielt.

„Es ist niemals eine gute Idee, deinen Vater zur Rechenschaft für seine Anordnungen zu ziehen."

Loki wandte sich um. Zwischen zwei Säulen stehend, winkte Frigga ihren Sohn zu sich. Als er nahe genug heran war, strich sie ihm liebevoll über die Wange, wie sie es oft getan hatte, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war. „Du weißt, dass du dabei nicht gewinnen kannst. Er tut, was er für richtig hält. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich ihm zu widersetzen, wenn er in deinem eigenen Interesse handelt."

„In meinem eigenen Interesse!" zischte Loki. „Mutter, er verlangt von mir, mich von einem Wanen unterrichten zu lassen. Er verlangt von mir, ihn zu respektieren. Sie sind unsere Feinde. Das kann er nicht vergessen haben."

„Vielleicht glaubt er, es ist an der Zeit, die Dinge zu ändern. Nur Odin ist dazu in der Lage, und seine Entscheidungen sind niemals leichtfertig."

„Warum muss ich es sein, der unter seiner Entscheidung leidet? Warum lässt er nicht Thor von einem dieser einfältigen Tölpel unterrichten? Thor wird einmal den Thron erben, nicht ich. Wenn Vater so viel an Vanaheim liegt, wäre es passender, von meinem Bruder Respekt und Achtung diesem Volk von Bauern gegenüber abzuverlangen."

„Thor wird in der Kriegskunst unterrichtet, und darauf vorbereitet, König zu sein. Deine Bestimmung kann nicht dieselbe sein wie die deines Bruders, Loki. Darum hat dein Vater beschlossen, dir die Möglichkeit zu geben, an deiner Aufgabe zu wachsen. Es wird dich auf eine Weise schulen, die dir von Nutzen sein wird, wenn du erst Verantwortung über Völker und Schicksale trägst."

„Vater wird es nie so weit kommen lassen", murrte Loki. „In allem zieht er Thor vor. Vater würde _ihn_ nie erniedrigen, indem er ihm einen Feind vorsetzt, um ihn als Freund zu empfangen."

„Loki." Frigga strich ihm über das Haar und ließ die Hand in seinem Nacken ruhen. „Fenyir ist nicht länger unser Feind. Er kommt in guten Absichten. Versuche, ihn danach zu behandeln, und richte nicht, bevor du ihn nicht kennst. Wenn du es nicht um Vaters Willen tun kannst, so tu' es für mich."

Loki gelang ein schwaches Lächeln. Er fing die Hand seiner Mutter ein und presste die Lippen flüchtig auf ihre Handfläche. „Sprich mit Vater."

„Ich bin mit ihm einig", sagte Frigga ungewohnt kühl und entzog ihm ihre Hand. „Du wirst uns Ehre machen und Fenyirs Schüler sein. Lass mich stolz auf dich sein, Loki. Erweise dich als Odins Sohn, und erzürne ihn nicht. Das ist alles, was ich dir raten kann."

Damit ging sie.

Loki sah ihr nach, schwankend zwischen Wut und Enttäuschung.

Schließlich zog er sich zurück in seine Gemächer, wo er bis zum Anbruch des Sonnenaufgangs düsteren Gedanken nachhing, bis die Müdigkeit ihn überwältigte.


	2. Chapter 2: Frost

**Kapitel Eins: **

**Frost**

* * *

><p>Loki saß in seinen Gemächern mit untereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Bett, eine Schriftrolle auf dem Schoß, doch bereits vollständig gekleidet, als er herannahende Schritte hörte. Er verzog den Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln, als er Fenyir vor der Tür mit einem der Wächter sprechen und schließlich hereinkommen hörte. Es war spät am Morgen, weit nach Unterrichtsbeginn. Es amüsierte Loki, sich den Wanen stundenlang wartend in den Hallen vorzustellen.<p>

Als Fenyir eintrat, erfasste Loki ein plötzliches Frösteln, als käme ein kalter Ostwind von den Bergen, um den Winter anzukündigen. Er zog seinen Rock enger um sich und sah auf. Fenyir stand im Eingang zur Schlafkammer, die Hände auf dem Rücken, und deutete eine kaum sichtbare Verbeugung an. „Ich habe auf euch gewartet."

„Ich weiß." Loki gab vor, die Schriftrolle interessanter zu finden als Fenyirs eisigen Blick. „Und Ihr werdet es wieder tun, denn das ist es, was man von euch verlangt."

„Habe ich Euch Anlass zur Verärgerung gegeben?" fragte Fenyir. „Falls es so ist, bitte ich um Vergebung."

Loki hörte den Hauch von Ironie aus der samtenen Stimme heraus, und er hob den Kopf, um sein Gegenüber zu betrachten. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Fenyir wirklich ansah, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fühlte er noch etwas anderes als die Kälte im Raum.

Begierde.

Die Augen, die sich mit seinen trafen, waren eisblau und ohne Ausdruck. Etwas Unnachgiebiges, Hartes lag darin, und Loki fühlte sich wider Willen von ihnen gefangen genommen. Selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte, er hätte den Blick nicht abwenden können. Fenyirs Haar, pechschwarz wie sein eigenes, fiel in einem sanften Schwung in das blasse, scharf geschnittene Gesicht, und auch die hochgeschlossene Kleidung war schmucklos und schlicht wie Lokis. Seine Hände waren feingliedrig, aber nicht weibisch, mit langen Fingern und gepflegten Nägeln. Er war schlank, doch unter den Lagen von Stoff konnte Loki die körperliche Kraft beinahe spüren.

Fast hatte er das Gefühl, in einen Spiegel zu blicken, und es machte ihn für einen Moment lang schwindelig. Der heftig aufflammende Wunsch, von diesem Mann Besitz zu ergreifen, wurde nahezu übermächtig, und es war ein so fremder und widersprüchlicher Gedanke, dass Loki das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er wollte Fenyir hassen, doch sein Wille dazu war plötzlich zu schwach, als kontrolliere etwas von außerhalb seine Gefühle und Gedanken. Als wäre er plötzlich nicht mehr er selbst. Loki hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt, und es verwirrte ihn mehr noch als die verstörenden flüchtigen Bilder, die Fenyirs hoch gewachsene Erscheinung in ihm zu beschwören schien. Er kannte sich selbst nicht mehr; etwas geschah mit ihm, und er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Fenyir ihn zum Narren hielt.

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung verwandelte Loki das silberne Band um Fenyirs Handgelenk in eine glitzernde kleine Schlange. Zu seiner Verblüffung ging sie noch während ihrer Materialisierung in schwarze Rauchschwaden auf und fiel als Asche auf den marmornen Boden.

„Wie ich sagte, ich bitte um Vergebung", wiederholte Fenyir, doch um seine Mundwinkel spielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln, als sei nichts passiert.

Loki erhob sich und starrte ihn an, während er zur Tür wies. „Geht."

„Mein Prinz, ich bin nicht den weiten Weg gekommen, um mich von einem launischen Kind abweisen zu lassen."

„_Geht!_" Loki hörte und hasste den schrillen Klang in seiner Stimme, der seine Panik verriet. „Und wagt es nicht, mich so zu bezeichnen!"

„Offensichtlich hatten wir einen ungünstigen Start", sagte Fenyir ungerührt, ohne sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. „Warum fangen wir nicht noch einmal von vorne an?"

„Verlasst meine Privatgemächer", stieß Loki hervor, kochend vor Wut. „Wenn Ihr nicht augenblicklich verschwindet, lasse ich Euch von den Wachen abführen wie einen Verbrecher."

Fenyir neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als würde er über Lokis Drohung nachdenken. „Ihr seid außer Euch", stellte er fest. „Habe ich euch gekränkt, weil ich Eure Täuschung durchschaut habe? – Es ist eine hübsche Täuschung", setzte er hinzu, „für einen Anfänger."

Loki schnappte nach Luft. Optischer Zauber war nicht leicht zu erlernen, und niemand auf Asgard hatte wirklich Verwendung dafür. Er hatte seine Mutter beknien müssen, ihm einige ihrer Fähigkeiten beizubringen, doch sie selbst setzte sie nie ein. Von Kind an hatte er Spaß an der Magie gehabt, doch sie brachte ihm wenig Nutzen, da Frigga ihm streng verboten hatte, sie zu perfektionieren oder sie gar zu seinem Vorteil zu gebrauchen. Dass er es hin und wieder dennoch tat, war ein offenes Geheimnis, über das niemand sprach und nur seinen Ruf als Unruhestifter bestärkte. Loki war stolz auf diesen Ruf.

„Verlasst meine Gemächer", fauchte er, den letzten Rest seiner königlichen Würde zusammenkratzend. „Auf der Stelle."

Fenyir verneigte sich leicht. „Wie Ihr wünscht. Lasst mich rufen, wenn Ihr es Euch anders überlegt habt."

Die Kälte verschwand mit Fenyir, und Loki fiel auf sein Bett zurück und öffnete seinen Rock, erhitzt und zitternd vor Wut. Niemals würde er sich von Fenyir unterrichten lassen.

Niemals.

* * *

><p>Thor riss die Vorhänge auf und öffnete das Fenster. Den Geruch von Wald und Stall mit sich bringend, wusste Loki, dass er auf der Jagd gewesen war. „Es war ein herrlicher Tag", sagte er. „Ein Jammer, dass du ihn verschlafen hast."<p>

Träge wälzte Loki sich in die Kissen und verbarg sein Gesicht unter seinem erhobenen Arm. Er verspürte keine Lust zu Konversation, und noch weniger interessierte es ihn, welche Heldentaten sein Bruder heute vollbracht hatte. „Geh weg."

„Mutter bat mich, nach dir zu sehen." Thor setzte sich auf dem Bettrand nieder, um mit spitzen Fingern Lokis Rock und Gürtel beiseite zu legen. „Du hast es getan."

Loki kicherte. „Als ein Freund der Menschen sollte dir nichts Menschliches fremd sein."

„Es ist wider unserer göttlichen Natur", sagte Thor im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Nur schwache Geschöpfe suchen Vergnügen in niederen Instinkten."

Loki gähnte und räkelte sich ausgiebig. „Oh, aber sie sind so voller Leben, deine Menschen mit ihren niederen Instinkten."

Thor runzelte die Stirn und beschloss offenbar, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Es war so leicht in ihm zu lesen. Fast, als würde man ein Buch aufschlagen, wenn man in sein Gesicht sah. Ganz anders als-… Loki presste die Lippen zusammen. _Fenyir_. Er hatte an ihn gedacht, vor ein paar Stunden noch, und dabei eine nahezu rasende Lust empfunden. So viel quälende Geilheit hatte Loki noch nie erlebt. Er spürte sein Herz klopfen und legte rasch die Hand darüber. „Was will Mutter von mir?" fragte er.

„Sie bat mich, dir mitzuteilen, dass Fenyir Vaters Erlaubnis erbitten wird, nach Vanaheim zurückzukehren. Ich halte das für eine gute Idee, nach allem, was du mir gestern gesagt hast."

Ruckartig setzte Loki sich auf. „Was hat sie noch gesagt?"

„Nichts sonst." Thor zuckte die Achseln. „Oh, doch. Sie bat mich, dir Fenyirs Bedauern zu übermitteln. Er hält sich für unwürdig, dich als Schüler anzunehmen, und bittet dich um Verzeihung für seine Anmaßung."

Widersprüchliche Gefühle lähmten Lokis Zunge. Er hätte jetzt seine Zustimmung und Befriedigung über Fenyirs Entscheidung ausdrücken können, hätte spottend darauf hinweisen können, Recht behalten zu haben. Doch stattdessen blickte er nur stumm in das offene Gesicht seines Bruders.

Thor berührte seinen Arm. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl? Du liegst den ganzen Tag im Bett, suchst Befriedigung in menschlichen Gelüsten, und wenn ich dir die freudige Botschaft überbringe, starrst du mich an wie ein geprügelter Wolf. Was ist los mit dir?"

„Es ist kalt hier."

Thor sah ihn verständnislos an. „Nein, ist es nicht."

„Es ist kalt", beharrte Loki, und erhob sich. Nur in seinen Unterkleidern, ging er zum Fenster und schloss es. Die Kälte ließ sich damit nicht vertreiben. Höchst seltsam.

„Wer weiß, da du so gern menschlichen Bräuchen frönst", meinte Thor, „wäre es eine Möglichkeit, dass du krank wirst? Menschen neigen dazu, sich aus heiterem Himmel ins Bett zu legen und dabei ein Fieber auszubrüten, das sie frösteln und mit den Zähnen klappern lässt. Ich habe gelesen, es sei in den meisten Fällen nicht gefährlich. Unangenehm, für eine Weile, aber es vergeht."

Loki wandte sich um und lehnte sich gegen die Fensterbank. „Ich suche mir aus, welche Bräuche ich von deinen geliebten Menschen übernehme und welche nicht", sagte er. „Wenn mir ihre Geilheit gefällt, mache ich Gebrauch von ihr. Du wirst die Lady Sif nie dazu bringen, ihre Beine für dich zu spreizen, wenn du nur darüber nachdenkst."

Thor errötete. „Es ziemt sich nicht für einen Odinsohn, solche Gedanken zu haben oder gar auszusprechen."

„Und dennoch du hast sie. Die Art, wie du sie mit Blicken verschlingst. Die Art, wie dir das Wasser im Mund zusammenläuft, wenn sie sich über die Lippen leckt. Sie ist wie eine läufige Wölfin, und du denkst darüber nach, wie nass sie wohl für dich ist und wie die Stelle zwischen ihren hübsch gerundeten Brüsten schmeckt. Und anstelle es zuzugeben, versteckst du dich hinter einem göttlichen Kodex, der dich zu einem kastrierten Stier macht."

„Loki! Du sprichst mit deinem Bruder!" Thor erhob sich ebenfalls, und in seiner Miene stand so etwas wie gekränkte Ehre. „Und über die Frau, die ich zu meinem Weib machen werde."

„Nun, das erklärt die Sache", sagte Loki und inspizierte seine Fingernägel. „Ein wenig mehr Vorbereitung und weniger Romantik könnten-…"

„Du bist in einer garstigen Stimmung", unterbrach ihn Thor. „Ich dachte, die Nachricht von Fenyirs Abreise würde dich aufmuntern. Stattdessen speist du Gift und Galle. Töte den Boten, wenn du dir nicht zu niedrig dafür bist, aber denke daran, dass es nicht ich bin, der für deine Übellaunigkeit verantwortlich ist. Was immer der Grund dafür sein mag."

Loki ließ die Schultern fallen. Es war nicht in seiner Absicht gelegen, Thors Gefühle zu verletzen. Zornig auf sich selbst sah er zu, wie sein Bruder sich zum Gehen wandte. „Sag Mutter-…"

Thor wandte sich um. „Was?"

„Sag ihr, dass ich einverstanden bin."

„Es braucht nicht deine Erlaubnis, Fenyir gehen zu lassen", meinte Thor, „wohl aber die von Vater. Er wird eine Erklärung von dir fordern."

Loki biss sich auf die Lippen. Es stimmte, ganz so schmerzlos würde er Fenyir nicht loswerden.

Missmutig griff er nach seinem Rock.

„Du willst ausgehen?" fragte Thor.

„Wenn du es genau wissen musst, Bruder, ich will meinen niederen Instinkten nachgeben."

„Halte dich fern von Ärger", warnte Thor. „Vater wird ohnehin nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen sein, sobald er von Fenyirs Plänen erfährt. Was hast du angestellt, um dich derart mit ihm zu überwerfen, gleich am ersten Tag?"

„Vater", sagte Loki, „ist ohnehin nicht einverstanden mit meinen Entscheidungen. Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein?"

Thor schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal frage ich mich, was es ist, das dich derart gegen Vater aufbringt. Es scheint, als würde alles, was er für dich tut, nichts weiter für dich sein als eine Gelegenheit, seinen Unmut herauszufordern. Warum kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal tun, was er dir sagt, ohne dabei wie ein erboster Zwerg um dich zu schlagen?"

„Warum kannst du mich nicht ein einziges Mal belehren, ohne Vater dabei ins Spiel zu bringen?" konterte Loki, während er in seinen Rock schlüpfte.

„Du bist ungerecht, Loki. Wo ist der kleine Junge hin, der an Vaters Seite hing und jedes Wort von ihm begierig wie Met trank? Was ist aus dir geworden, Bruder?"

„Ein Mann?" schlug Loki vor.

„Einer, der sich selbst im eigenen Bett besudelt." Thor blickte missbilligend auf seinen Bruder. „Solltest du wirklich noch unter Gesellschaft gehen wollen, solltest du deine Kleider wechseln." Damit ließ er Loki allein.

* * *

><p>Fenyirs Gemächer waren prunkvoll wie seine eigenen. Loki kannte sich aus in den Räumlichkeiten, aber er war dennoch überrascht von der Veränderung. Er staunte über die Sorgfalt und den Reichtum, mit denen die Räume eingerichtet waren. Sie waren eines Prinzen würdig, mit prächtigen Teppichen und Stoffen überquellend, und einer kostbaren, neu eingerichteten Bibliothek, die Werke aus allen neun Reichen zu beherbergen schien. Missmutig stellte Loki fest, dass sie größer war als seine eigene.<p>

Wieder fiel ihm die Kälte auf, die jedoch nicht in der Luft zu hängen schien, sondern sich irgendwo in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Es war ein merkwürdiges, bizarres Gefühl. Als würde er eisig kalte Luft einatmen, die sich nicht wärmen ließ.

Loki fand Fenyir an einem der Tische sitzend, eine Schriftrolle vor sich ausgebreitet, und vollkommen darin vertieft. Er dachte daran, sich durch ein Räuspern bemerkbar zu machen, als Fenyir ihn mit klingender, aber nichtsdestoweniger leiser Stimme anredete, ohne aufzublicken. „Ich habe Euch erwartet."

„Habt Ihr." Loki spürte, wie sein Herz begann, zu klopfen. „Dann seid Ihr wohl tatsächlich so allwissend, wie mein Vater von Euch behauptet."

Fenyir lachte leise. Es war kein freundliches Lachen, und auch nicht das eines Mannes, der nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Es klang… wissend, unheimlich. Loki blieb stehen, nicht sicher, ob er die kurze Distanz bis zum Tisch vollends zu überwinden bereit war. Die Kälte war stärker geworden und fühlte sich an wie Eis in seiner Brust.

Fenyir wandte sich um. „Ihr seid ein kluger Junge, Loki Odinsohn. Klüger, als ich es vermutet habe. Wer hat euch die Täuschung beigebracht?"

„Meine Mutter", sagte Loki, „Und nennt mich nicht einen kleinen Jungen."

„Wie viele Winter habt Ihr gesehen?"

„Hundert und vier", entgegnete Loki, verblüfft darüber, dass er Fragen Fenyirs ohne Zögern oder Gegenangriff beantwortete.

„Dann liegt die Zeit der Reife noch weit vor Euch." Fenyir stand auf und rollte die Schriftrolle zusammen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Eure Mutter weiß um die Fähigkeiten, die in Euch liegen. Vielleicht ist es nur ein Teil ihres Erbes; ein kleines Vergnügen, mit dem sie Euch davon abzulenken versucht, dass Odin Euch nicht als Thronfolger akzeptieren wird. Sie weiß, dass Ihr niemals denselben Platz in seinem Herzen einnehmen könnt wie Euer Bruder, und darüber empfindet sie Mitleid mit Euch. Deswegen lässt sie Euch die kleinen Freuden der Magie; ein Zeitvertreib, ein Spiel, nichts weiter, doch es macht Euch zu etwas Besonderem. Und das ist es doch, wonach Ihr Euch sehnt, nicht wahr?"

Loki verspürte heftigen Unwillen, während er Fenyir anblickte. Und, schlimmer noch, er merkte, wie die Kälte in ihm zunahm, je länger er in die blauen Augen sah. „Wenn Ihr wüsstet, wonach es mich in diesem Augenblick sehnt, würdet Ihr nicht so ruhig vor mir stehen."

„Ich weiß es", versetzte Fenyir, „Ihr könnt nichts vor mir verbergen. Ihr seid zu jung und zu unerfahren, um es auch nur zu versuchen."

Loki spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte ein Wane es wagen, derart herablassend zu einem Prinzen zu reden? Kurz entschlossen ließ er die Schriftrolle auf dem Tisch in Flammen aufgehen. Der Funke sprang auf und erlosch genau so schnell, wie zuvor die Schlange um Fenyirs Handgelenk zu Asche zerfallen war.

Verwirrt trat Loki einen Schritt zurück. Fenyir hatte keinen Finger gerührt, nicht einmal die Augen nach dem Tisch gewandt. Die Kälte kroch in Lokis Glieder und lähmte nicht nur seinen Körper; ihm war, als erstarre sein Innerstes zu Eis, während er Fenyir in die Augen sah. Seine Stimme zitterte hörbar, als er sagte: „Ich bin froh, dass Ihr geht. Ich bin froh, dass ich Euch nie wieder sehen muss."

„Ihr solltet nicht allem trauen, was Ihr seht und nicht seht", erwiderte Fenyir. „Ein angehender Meister der Täuschung sollte sich nicht allzu leicht hinters Licht führen lassen."

„Wovon redet Ihr? Thor sagte mir, Ihr hättet aufgegeben. Dass Ihr nach Vanaheim zurückkehrt."

Doch, um ehrlich zu sein, es sah nichts danach aus. Die Räume machten nicht den Eindruck, als würde ein Reisender sie bald verlassen wollen. Es gab keine Anzeichen für Gepäck oder ähnliche Vorbereitungen zu einer Abreise. Im Gegenteil, die Räume atmeten Fenyirs Anwesenheit, als hätte er ihnen bereits seinen Stempel aufgedrückt; als wären sie sein Besitz. Als hätte mit ihm die unerbittliche Kälte Einzug gehalten, die sich durch nichts vertreiben lassen würde.

„Was für ein Spiel spielt Ihr?" verlangte Loki mit bebender Stimme. „Was habt Ihr vor?"

Anstelle einer Antwort trat Fenyir näher. Als er die Hand hob, fühlte Loki einen eisigen Hauch auf seinem Gesicht, und dann berührten Fenyirs Fingerspitzen seine Brust.

Ein seltsamer, gequälter Laut entrang sich Lokis Kehle. Er hatte das Gefühl, zu sterben. Sein Körper wehrte sich gegen die Kälte, mobilisierte alle Kraft, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Trotzdem schwankte er. Der Boden schien unter ihm nachzugeben, und ihm war, als drehe sich sein Innerstes nach außen. Seine Kehle wurde eng, und er hob die Hand, bemüht, Fenyirs Hand von seiner Brust zu lösen. Obwohl die Berührung leicht war, glühte sie wie ein im Feuer geschmiedetes Eisen. Dennoch war ihm kalt, so kalt. Flüssiges Eis rann durch seine Adern, lähmte ihn, nahm ihm den Atem. Er begann zu keuchen, den Blick unablässig auf Fenyir gerichtet. Er würde nicht auf die Knie sinken vor einem Wanen. Er würde nicht nachgeben, würde sich nicht zu Boden zwingen lassen von einem Feind.

Bilder wirbelten vor seinen Augen, Bilder von sich selbst in seinem Bett, gerade ein paar Stunden alt; er hörte seinen erstickten Schrei, mit dem er gekommen war, und spürte noch einmal die orgiastische Wucht durch seinen Körper hindurchgehen, die ihn zurück in die Laken geworfen hatte. Er sah seinen Bruder ins Zimmer kommen, doch diesmal trug er Fenyirs schlichten grauen Rock, und um seine Handgelenke wanden sich ein Paar silbern glänzende Schlangen. Er hörte seine Worte, dieselben, die er ihm Gespräch an Loki gerichtet hatte, doch die Stimme war Fenyirs, und die plötzliche Erkenntnis ließ Lokis Widerstand in sich zusammensinken wie die Flamme auf dem Tisch.

„Es war ein Trugbild", stieß er hervor, Fenyirs Handgelenk umklammernd. „Ihr habt mich getäuscht. Ihr wagt es-… Wie könnt Ihr es wagen?"

„Wenn die Zeit kommt, werdet Ihr verstehen", sagte Fenyir, keine Handbreit weichend. „Wenn die Zeit kommt, werde ich Euch verstehen machen."

Hinter den schwarzen Pupillen schimmerte ein rötlicher Glanz, der so flüchtig war, dass Loki nicht sagen konnte, ob es real gewesen war oder Einbildung. Mit letzter Kraft entriss er sich Fenyirs Berührung. Der Schmerz, der zurückblieb, ließ ihn aufheulen vor Überraschung und Qual. Rückwärts taumelnd, fand seine Hand im letzten Moment Halt an einer Säule.

„Wer seid Ihr?" keuchte er, um Atem ringend. „_Was_ seid Ihr?"

„Euer Lehrmeister", versetzte Fenyir, das Gesicht starr und ausdruckslos wie zuvor. „Ihr werdet mir gehorchen, und Ihr werdet mein Schüler sein, wie Euer Vater es für Euch bestimmt hat. Niemand kann seinem Schicksal entgehen. Nicht einmal Ihr."

„Täuscht Euch nicht", knirschte Loki zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Was Ihr getan habt, genügt, um Euch von Odin in den Kerker werfen zu lassen, wo Ihr bis an Euer Lebensende verrotten werdet."

Unbeeindruckt vollführte Fenyir eine knappe Handbewegung. Ein anschwellendes Dröhnen ließ Lokis Ohren klingeln, und er presste beide Hände dagegen. Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen, als würden sich eiserne Zangen darum legen. Schließlich gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach, und er fiel auf die Knie, mit beiden Armen seinen Kopf schützend. Dann, ganz plötzlich, Stille. Loki ließ sich langsam auf alle Viere nieder, sich bewusst, was für ein erbärmliches Bild er dabei abgab. Sein Atem flog, und sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Als nächstes hörte er das Rascheln von Stoff, und dann fühlte er eine leichte Berührung an seiner Wange.

„Geht", flüsterte Fenyir in sein Ohr, sein Atem kühl und – welche Ironie – irgendwie beruhigend. Hinter Lokis Lidern brannten Tränen, die er mühsam zurück zwang. Er fühlte sich matt und krank, als sei er in einer Schlacht verwundet worden. Fenyirs Stimme war wie Samt. „Geht zurück in Euer beflecktes Bett, und denkt dabei an mich."

Loki sank vollends auf den Boden, die Hände in sein Haar grabend, und presste die Stirn gegen den gold gewebten Teppich.

Wie er später zurück in seine Gemächer kam, wusste er nicht mehr, doch sein Körper erinnerte sich, während er im Bett lag und an den Baldachin über sich starrte.

Begehren.

So viel Begehren, bis es schmerzte. Er schloss die Augen und überließ sich der Flut von fremden und doch so süßen Gefühlen, die seine Hand führten.

* * *

><p>„Du siehst müde aus." Frigga füllte Lokis Pokal mit verdünntem Wein. „Liegt es an deinem neuen Lehrmeister?"<p>

„Fenyir wird ihm nicht so viele Freiheiten durchgehen lassen wie Wanjarök", meinte Thor mit einem Grinsen. „Daran muss sich unser lieber Loki erst einmal gewöhnen."

„Wanjarök hat eine zu leichte Hand", bemerkte Odin vom Kopfende der Tafel aus. „Es ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich Fenyir für besser geeignet halte, um deine weitere Ausbildung zu übernehmen."

Loki verkniff sich eine Erwiderung und nippte an seinem Wein. Trotz dem beigemischten Wasser schmeckte er sauer. Thor warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Hat Fenyir deinen vor Witz sprühenden Geist erschöpft? Dann ist er wirklich ein bemerkenswerter Lehrer."

„Oh, er sprach überaus freundlich von Loki", sagte Frigga zu Thor und legte dabei ihre Hand auf Lokis Arm. „Ich glaube, die beiden werden sich gut verstehen. Loki wird ein guter Schüler sein, und Fenyir ist sehr von ihm angetan. Ich habe vorhin mit ihm gesprochen. Er glaubt, dass viele gute Anlagen in deinem Bruder stecken."

„Darauf stoßen wir an", lachte Thor. Hätte er neben Loki gesessen, hätte Loki jetzt seinen Ellbogen in seinen Rippen gespürt. „Auf unentdeckte Talente, Bruder."

Loki versteifte sich. „Warst du heute Nachmittag bei mir?"

„Ich war nicht mehr im Nordflügel, seit du dort eingezogen bist", sagte Thor. „Ganz ehrlich, es ist mir einfach zu warm und ungemütlich in deinen Gemächern, mit all den Kaminen und Büchern und düsteren Zeichnungen und Gemälden. Warum fragst du?"

Dann stimmte es. Dann war alles nur eine von Fenyir inszenierte Vision gewesen; ein Trugbild, um ihn in Fenyirs Gemächer zu führen. Loki biss sich auf die Lippen und kam sich unsagbar erniedrigt vor. Wusste Fenyir von seinen Gefühlen? Konnte er Gedanken lesen, oder gar Träume beeinflussen? Und was war passiert, dort in der Bibliothek, wo er Fenyir vorgefunden hatte? Loki konnte sich kaum an Einzelheiten entsinnen. Nur ein dumpfer Schmerz in seiner Brust erinnerte ihn daran, dass er überhaupt dort gewesen sein musste.

„Loki?" Frigga verstärkte den Druck ihrer Hand auf seinem Arm. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Loki kann es nicht glauben, dass jemand Gutes von ihm erwartet", neckte Thor. „Kein Wunder, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hat. Und den Appetit gleich dazu, wie es scheint."

„Dein Bruder hatte einen anstrengenden Tag", sagte Frigga leise mahnend. Zu Loki gewandt, setzte sie hinzu: „Fenyir befürchtet, dich für den Anfang überfordert zu haben. Du bist es nicht gewöhnt, nicht das tun zu dürfen, wonach dir der Sinn steht. Er weiß das, und er bedauert es, falls er zu streng mit dir gewesen ist."

„Ich will, dass er geht." Lokis Blick traf sich mit dem seines Vaters. Für einen Moment flackerte Enttäuschung darin, doch dann nahm die übliche Strenge ihren Platz ein.

„Es liegt nicht an dir, zu bestimmen, wer auf Asgard bleibt oder nicht." Odin löste sorgfältig ein Stück Fleisch aus einer gesottenen Wachtel und bot es den hinter ihm auf der Rückenlehne sitzenden Raben an. „Außerdem stimme ich deiner Mutter zu; es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, nicht nur nach deiner Neigung zu handeln. Ein König muss seine Bedürfnisse bezwingen können, und wenn sie ihn noch so sehr verlocken."

Loki fühlte sich bis zu den Haarwurzeln erröten, während vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild eines Raben an seinem Fenster auftauchte. Natürlich, Odin besaß Spione, die ihn auf dem Laufenden hielten - selbst, wenn es um das Privatvergnügen seiner Söhne ging. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Loki Gelüste verspürte, die geschwätzigen Raben Hugin oder Munin zu rupfen und zu braten. Er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn absichtlich wissen ließ, was er von dem verfluchten schwarzen Federvieh erfahren hatte – ein Bild der Zügellosigkeit, die zudem nicht einmal in ausgelassener Gesellschaft gefeiert werden konnte. Ein erneuter Beweis für sein nach asischem Verständnis unnatürliches Verhalten.

Loki senkte in vermeintlicher Demut den Blick, während er innerlich brodelte. „Ich mochte den alten Wanjarök."

„Weil du seine Gutmütigkeit bis zum Exzess strapaziert hast. Wanjarök ließ dir zu viel durchgehen. Er ist ein alter Mann, der zu viel Respekt vor einem Prinzen hat. Fenyir scheint mir über das richtige Maß von Strenge und Geduld zu verfügen. Er ist besser geeignet, dich zu bändigen."

„Vater, er kommt aus dem Land unserer Feinde. Sie hassen uns, und wir hassen sie. Jahrelang hast du uns gepredigt, keinem von ihnen zu trauen, und du hast uns bei Strafe verboten, ihr Reich zu betreten. Alles, wonach sie aus sind, ist Macht über uns. Gibt Odin freiwillig einem Feind diese Macht, um seinen eigenen Sohn zu demütigen?"

„Genug!" donnerte Odin, seinen Pokal auf den Tisch knallend, dass Wein spritzte. „Ich will nichts mehr von diesem kindischen Unsinn hören. Geh auf dein Zimmer."

Friggas Finger schlossen sich fest um Lokis Arm, bevor sie sich von ihm löste. Loki stieß seinen Stuhl rückwärts und achtete dabei darauf, dass das Möbelstück hinter ihm zu Boden polterte. Dann verließ in sehr aufrechter Haltung den Speisesaal.

* * *

><p>Tanjord warf Loki einen fragenden Blick zu. Für gewöhnlich erschien Loki nur in den Ställen, wenn er ausreiten wollte, und verschwendete dabei kaum einen Blick für den königlichen Stallmeister. Es war nicht seine Art, müßige Stunden bei den Tieren zu verbringen. Für Loki war seine Stute ein Fortbewegungsmittel, mit dem er lange und scharfe Ritte durch die schroffe Berglandschaft und die riesigen Wälder Asgards unternahm, nichts weiter.<p>

Er hing nicht mit sentimentaler Liebe an dem Tier, wie sein Bruder es mit seinem tat. Trotzdem hatte er den Stall als Rückzug gewählt; es war der Ort, wo kaum jemand nach ihm suchen würde. Außerdem war es warm, und es roch nach Heu und Leder.

Loki strich über die Nüstern der Stute, die sanft ihren warmen Atem ausblies und nach einer Leckerei in seiner Kleidung suchte.

„Ich kann sie satteln, wenn Ihr wollt", erbot sich Tanjord.

„Wenn ich deine Dienste benötige, wärst du der erste, der es erfährt", versetzte Loki unwirsch.

Tanjord zuckte die Achseln, an die Launen des Prinzen gewöhnt. „Sie ist in letzter Zeit ein wenig unruhig. Ihr solltet sie mehr bewegen, Hoheit. Wer rastet, rostet." Leutselig lehnte er sich über die Trennwand. „Wenn Ihr mich fragt, so ist Eure Xarifa rossig. Bittet Euren Vater, sie mit einem der Hengste zusammen zu bringen. Könnte ein hübsches Fohlen dabei für Euch herausspringen."

Loki kniff die Lippen zusammen. Er verspürte wirklich nicht den Drang, mit einem Stallknecht primitive Vorgänge über die Stallwand hinweg zu erörtern. „Du kannst gehen", sagte er.

Tanjord griff in seine Jacke und holte einen Apfel hervor, um ihn an seinem Ärmel zu polieren, bevor er ihn Loki anbot. „Gebt Ihr das", sagte er. „Vielleicht mag sie Euch dann mehr."

Mürrisch nahm Loki den Apfel an. „Ich habe nie verstanden, weshalb Vater dich schätzt. Ist es, weil du keine Manieren hast?"

Der Stallknecht grinste. „Manieren sind Blendwerk, nichts weiter. Darauf versteht Ihr Euch doch, nicht wahr?"

Die Stute schnoberte begierig und stupste Loki an der Schulter. Loki sah zu, wie sie den Kopf senkte und mit zuckenden Lippen den Apfel in seiner ausgestreckten Hand untersuchte, bevor die langen Zähne sich behutsam in das feste Fruchtfleisch senkten und es mit einem genüsslichen Schmatzen zermalmten. Als er wieder aufsah, war Tanjord verschwunden. Die Stute rieb ihre Stirn an seiner Schulter und schnaubte zufrieden.

„Gutes Tier", murmelte Loki, seltsam irritiert über der Tatsache, dass er mit einem unverständigen Pferd sprach. Er ließ die Arme sinken und wartete. Die Stute bewegte sich und bog in einem Halbkreis um Loki herum. Den Kopf hebend, stieß sie ein dunkles Schnauben aus, bevor sie den Kopf wieder senkte und ihn auf Lokis Schulter ruhen ließ.

Die Wärme des kraftvollen Körpers hüllte Loki ein. Er spürte kaum, dass er lächelte, als er langsam die Arme hob und sie um den Hals des Tieres legte. Xarifa verlagerte ihr Gewicht, und die sacht schwankenden Bewegungen, die sie dabei verursachte, ließen Lokis Arme sich fester um ihren Nacken schlingen. Tief atmete er ihren animalischen Duft ein, der ihm noch nie so vertraut und willkommen gewesen war wie jetzt. Seine Finger flochten sich in die dunkle Mähne, fühlten das feucht-warme Fell darunter.

Die Stute stand vollkommen still. Loki verschränkte die Finger in ihrem Nacken und legte die Wange gegen die Halsseite; sein Körper drängte sich beinahe gegen seinen Willen an das Tier, und seine Hände fuhren durch die herabfallende Mähne, zogen, wühlten, liebkosten. Die Augen schließend, presste Loki einen Kuss auf die zitternde Schulter des Tiers, rasend beinahe vor glückseliger Trunkenheit. Unter seinen Handflächen fühlte er die vibrierende Kraft, die Wildheit und Ursprünglichkeit und Liebe, oh ja. Er fühlte es.

Er hörte sich lachen wie einen betrunkenen Narren, spürte warmen Atem an seinem Gesicht und auf seiner Brust, und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er nicht die sanften braunen Augen einer Stute.

Ein rötlicher Glanz stand darin, und die Färbung ihres Fells war nicht länger dunkel, sondern von einem bleiernen Grau wie Fenyirs Gewand, und um ihre Fesseln wand sich ein silbernes Band.


	3. Chapter 3: Saat

**Kapitel Zwei:**

**Saat**

* * *

><p>Loki lag angekleidet auf seinem Bett und starrte auf den Baldachin über sich.<p>

Im Kamin brannte ein lebhaftes Feuer, doch er fror trotz des fest um sich geschlungenen Bärenfells. Draußen erwachte der Tag, und Loki fühlte sich erschöpfter als nach einer geschlagenen Schlacht, einer Hatz und einem nächtlichen Gelage zusammen.

Ein Eichelhäher verkündete seinen spöttischen Ruf vor seinem Fenster und ließ Loki flüchtig erwägen, die alte Schleuder zu suchen, mit der er als Kind gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Jagd auf kleine Tiere gemacht hatte. Thor hatten sie immer Leid getan, sobald er eines zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Besonders, wenn er schlecht getroffen hatte und die Tiere mehr tot als lebendig um ihr Überleben kämpften. Loki erinnerte sich an die Leidenschaftslosigkeit, mit der er Eichhörnchen und Kaninchen getötet hatte, weil Thor es nicht fertig brachte. Schon damals hatte er das dunkle Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte; er empfand nichts, wenn er an die Sinnlosigkeit ihres Spiels dachte, und tötete ohne Gewissensbisse. Thor hatte ihn nicht dafür bewundert.

Er war anders als sein Bruder, und anders als die Gefährten seines Bruders. Loki liebte ihre gefährlichen Spiele und Wetten, aber nur, wenn er als Zuschauer dabei auf seine Kosten kam. Er empfand Vergnügen dabei, seinen gewöhnlich vor Selbstvertrauen strotzenden Bruder scheu um die Lady Sif herumschleichen zu sehen, aber nur, um ihn bei passender Gelegenheit damit aufzuziehen. Körperliche Bedürfnisse waren ihm weitgehend fremd, wenn er ihnen auch hin und wieder nachging – auf menschliche Art, denn die implizierte, dass man sich selbst am besten befriedigen konnte. Loki leuchtete die Logik dahinter ein. Er verspürte nicht den Wunsch, seinen Körper einem anderen zu überlassen, nur um sich von ungeschickten Fingern begrabschen zu lassen.

Er dachte an Fenyirs Hände. Den ganzen Morgen schon. Keine Ablenkung half. Loki stöhnte frustriert und presste die Handgelenke gegen seine Stirn. Der Druck auf seiner Brust war einem leisen Ziehen gewichen und breitete sich bis hinunter in seine Lenden aus. Er stellte sich einen ruhigen, friedlichen See vor, mit-… _einem Seeungeheuer darin, das die Fluten aufwühlte und mit seinem peitschenden Schwanz die Wasseroberfläche zum Schäumen brachte…_

Bei Wallhall, er musste damit aufhören.

Loki fuhr hoch, als ein Mantel auf sein Bett geworfen wurde. Vor ihm mitten im Zimmer stand Fenyir, in äußerst schmeichelnder Reitkleidung, ein paar Lederhandschuhe in der Linken haltend. „Zeit für Euren Unterricht", sagte er.

„Wer hat Euch erlaubt, einzutreten?"

„Die Tür war offen." Fenyir sagte es, als sei es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, in die Privatgemächer eines Prinzen einzudringen.

Verdrießlich griff Loki nach seinem Reitmantel. „Ihr scheint guter Laune zu sein."

„Und Euch täte ein wenig frische Luft gut. Ihr seht blass aus."

„Kümmert Euch nicht um mein Aussehen."

Fenyir verbeugte sich leicht. „Vergebt mir meine Impertinenz, Hoheit."

Es klang spöttisch, als amüsiere Fenyir sich heimlich über irgendetwas. Loki warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, während er seinen Gürtel schloss. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn andere in seiner Gegenwart sich benahmen, als sei er ein absonderliches Wesen, das man zwar im Auge behalten, ansonsten aber nicht weiter ernst nehmen musste. Heimlich hoffte er, dass Tanjord Fenyir eines der temperamentvolleren Pferde zuteilen würde. Wenn nicht, konnte er immer noch einen dezenten Hinweis im Stall fallen lassen.

Seine Hoffnungen wurden enttäuscht. Fenyir war nicht nur ein exzellenter Reiter; er bändigte sein Pferd mit eleganter Mühelosigkeit, als wüsste das Tier von Moment des Aufsitzens an, dass es gegen ihn keine Chance hatte. Loki hatte darauf verzichtet, Xarifa satteln zu lassen (sehr zu Tanjords Missfallen) und sich stattdessen eines von Odins Tieren ausgesucht.

Sie ritten eine gute Strecke bergab, durchquerten die Ausläufer eines Hains, und drangen schließlich tiefer in die Loki so vertrauten Wälder ein. Augenblicklich entspannte er sich, und konnte zum ersten Mal den Ausflug genießen. Die Luft war frisch und feucht, schwer noch vom frühen Nebel, und von irgendwo her hörte er den Schrei eines Greifs.

Auf einer Lichtung zog Fenyir unvermittelt die Zügel an und glitt aus dem Sattel. Sein Pferd war dunkel vor Schweiß, und es schäumte heftig, doch Fenyir war von dem scharfen Ritt nichts anzumerken.

Loki verdrehte die Augen. Botanik also. Genauer gesagt, Kräuter suchen und deren Zweck bestimmen. Kaum etwas, was er in Wanjaröks Unterricht mit Begeisterung getan hatte. Giftpflanzen besaßen zwar einen gewissen Reiz, doch Loki bevorzugte die berauschende Wirkung über die todbringende, und darüber wussten die Lehrbücher enttäuschend wenig.

„Seht Euch um", forderte Fenyir ihn auf, als er absaß. „Fällt Euch etwas auf?"

„Falls Ihr Euch bemüht, mein Auge zu schulen, müsst Ihr mich wirklich für ein einfältiges Kind halten. Ich kenne diese Wälder. Es gibt nichts von Interesse hier, nirgends." Loki warf die Zügel über den Hals seines Pferdes und streckte sich, als er plötzlich eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Instinktiv fuhr seine Hand zu dem Dolch in seinem Gürtel, was von einem leisen Lachen Fenyirs quittiert wurde.

„Sagtet Ihr nicht, es gäbe hier nichts von Interesse? Schaut Euch genauer um, Loki."

Was er unter den herabhängenden Zweigen einer Trauerweide sah, ließ Loki vor Verblüffung mitten in der Bewegung erstarren. Da war… er selbst, in seinem dunkelgrünen Rock, gegen den Baumstamm gelehnt, und… _gab sich dem Kuss eines Mannes hin, der Fenyirs Kleidung und seine Züge trug_…

Loki schnappte fassungslos nach Luft und stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts. Beinahe wäre er über eine Wurzel gestürzt, wenn Fenyir ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Seine Finger schlossen sich fest um Lokis Schulter, und diesmal war seine Berührung nicht kalt, sondern die eines Freundes, fest und sicher.

„Das ist Trugwerk", flüsterte Loki, unfähig, den Blick loszureißen. Sein Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, und er musste an sich halten, Fenyir nicht zu packen. „Oh, das ist wunderbar."

„All das", sagte Fenyir leise, „steckt in Euch genau so wie in mir. Erlaubt mir, es Euch zu zeigen. Erlaubt mir, Eure Seele und Euren Geist zu berühren, und Ihr werdet Dinge sehen und tun, derer Ihr Euch nicht für fähig gehalten habt."

Loki machte sich los, plötzlich ernüchtert. „Eure Magie hat mich gestern Nacht beinahe mit meiner Stute kopulieren lassen."

Fenyir lächelte. „Oh, aber es war ein gutes Gefühl, nicht wahr?"

„Es war unhöflich." Loki rückte seinen Kragen zurecht und bemühte sich, seine königliche Würde wieder herzustellen. „Ich kam mir vor wie ein verdammter Narr."

„Ihr werdet lernen, selbst andere zum Narren zu halten. Eure Mutter hat Euch die Spielereien eines Jungen gelehrt. Ihr seid jetzt ein Mann. Männer spielen keine Spiele."

Loki schwankte, hin und her gerissen zwischen Neugierde und Argwohn. „Ihr habt mich bereits berührt. Jeder andere an Eurer Stelle wäre dafür im Kerker gelandet. Ich könnte es immer noch tun. Ich könnte Euch töten lassen für Eure Unverschämtheit."

„Doch das werdet Ihr nicht." Fenyir vollführte eine knappe Bewegung mit der Hand. Das Trugbild am Rand der Lichtung verblasste und verschwand. Loki seufzte enttäuscht. Er war erstaunt, dass er keine Entrüstung empfand, als Fenyir die Hand ausstreckte und sein Kinn umfasste, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Alles, was ich von Euch verlange, ist leicht. Es ist Eure Natur. Wie können wir gegen unsere Natur handeln, wenn wir das tun, was unsere Bestimmung ist?"

Loki spürte, wie sein Widerstand schwand, und es geschah nicht, weil er es so wünschte. Halbherzig versuchte er, sich von Fenyir zu lösen, doch Fenyirs Griff war unnachgiebig. Sein kühler Atem streife Lokis Wange, und Loki spürte die Kraft, die durch seine Fingerspitzen hindurch pulsierte. „Sagt es", raunte er. „Sagt mir, dass Ihr mir vertraut."

„Ich vertraue Euch", flüsterte Loki gegen seinen Willen, sich der unmissverständlichen Reaktion seines Körpers nur allzu deutlich bewusst. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, von Fenyir berührt zu werden, hatte gehofft, diese Hände auf sich zu spüren, und nun kam er sich vor wie ein unbeholfener, täppischer Welpe, der bettelnd mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Oh, aber bei den Göttern, es war kein gänzlich schlechtes Gefühl.

„Worte, Worte", raunte Fenyir in sein Ohr. Seine Stimme war wie schmelzender Honig. „Seid Ihr bereit, Euer Versprechen zu beweisen?"

„Hmmrh." Loki wankte zwei Schritte zurück, bis Fenyir ihn gegen einen Baumstamm gedrängt hatte. „Ich warne Euch. Treibt keine Possen mit mir."

Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass Loki das glühende Aufflammen in Fenyirs Augen bemerkte, und diesmal war er sich gewiss, es wirklich gesehen zu haben. „Wer seid Ihr?" flüsterte er heiser, die Hand hebend und mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig den schmalen Kiefer entlang streifend. „Sagt mir, wer Ihr seid."

„Jemand, der Euch das geben kann, wonach Euer Herz verlangt." Fenyir umfasste Lokis Handgelenk und führte seine Hand zu seiner Brust. Als Loki zögernd die Finger spreizte, lächelte Fenyir. „Sofern Ihr denn eines habt."

„Ihr seid… impertinent."

„Ihr seid lüstern."

Loki stieß ein schnaubendes Geräusch aus, das sowohl ein Lachen als auch ein Protest sein konnte. Er war sich da selbst nicht so ganz sicher. Seltsamerweise störte ihn Fenyirs Kühnheit nicht im Geringsten, im Gegenteil. Die mühsam beherrschte Lust, die zwischen ihnen brodelte, versetzte ihn in eine nie gekannte Euphorie. Seine Finger spielten mit der Kordel, die Fenyirs Oberhemd zusammenhielt; die andere tastete sich voran in die kühle Glätte von Fenyirs schwarzem Haar. Er dachte an das Bild, das Fenyir am Rand der Lichtung heraufbeschworen hatte: er selbst in den Armen dieses Mannes, die Augen geschlossen, den Mund halb geöffnet in Erwartung seines Kusses.

Fenyir murmelte etwas Unverständliches und hielt Loki davon ab, sich weiter mit dem Lösen der Kordel zu beschäftigen. Die fremd und beruhigend klingenden Laute bewirkten das Gegenteil von dem, zu was sie wohl gesprochen wurden; Loki fühlte sein Blut in Wallung geraten. Er dachte an die elfenbeinfarbene Haut unter dem grob gewebten Stoff und wie sie sich anfühlen würde, atmete die metallische Kälte, die an Fenyir zu haften schien wie sein ureigenster Duft, und plötzlich wollte er mehr davon. Ihn hungerte geradezu danach, als hütete Fenyir alle Geheimnisse, die es ihm zu entreißen galt; als hielte Fenyir einen Schlüssel in sich verborgen, der nur für ihn, Loki, bestimmt war.

Loki erbebte vor Gier und Verlangen. Dies hier gehörte ihm. Endlich bot sich die Aussicht, besser zu sein, größer zu sein, und er wollte es mit beiden Händen packen und festhalten. Er wollte diese Macht, wie Fenyir sie in sich trug, und er war bereit, sie anzunehmen. Jede Faser in ihm schrie und lechzte nach dem, was der Fremde ihm zu geben bereit war. Wundersame Empfindungen ließen ihn erzittern. Er merkte kaum, wie Fenyir seine Handgelenke umschloss und ihn langsam die Arme ausbreiten ließ. Über ihnen ließ der Wind das Blattwerk rascheln. Loki schloss die Augen und bog sich gegen den Baumstamm in seinem Rücken.

Erst ein scharfer Zug an seinen Handgelenken ließ ihn wieder klar denken. Mehr amüsiert als alarmiert stellte er fest, dass sich die Zweige des Baums um seine Unterarme wanden und ihn an den Stamm ketteten. „Das ist gewagt", sagte er zu Fenyir, der einen Schritt zurückgetreten war, „und sehr unsportlich von Euch."

„Vertraut mir", erwiderte Fenyir. Mit den Fingerknöcheln Lokis Kinn hebend, platzierte er einen leichten Kuss auf der Stirn des Asen. Seine Lippen waren kühl, doch der Kuss war trotz seiner Züchtigkeit alles andere als unschuldig.

Loki fühlte einen brennenden Schmerz hinter den Augen. Sein Körper reagierte mit dem heftigen Wunsch, sich zusammenzukrümmen, doch die Fesseln hielten ihn aufrecht, und er hörte sich selbst einen dumpfen, eigenartigen Laut ausstoßen. Fenyirs schmeichelnde Stimme hüllte ihn ein, doch er verstand nicht mehr, was er sagte; für Loki hätte es eine fremde Sprache sein können, ohne Sinn und Bedeutung. Er fühlte Kälte in sich aufsteigen, und ein plötzlicher Wind fuhr mit Gewalt durch sein Haar und peitschte es in sein Gesicht. Fenyir strich ihm die wirren Strähnen zurück, und dann fühlte Loki seine Fingerspitzen auf seiner Schläfe und seinem Jochbogen.

Der Schmerz verstärkte sich, und Loki unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Aufschrei. Sein Herz raste, und sein Atem war ein erbärmliches Ringen nach Luft. Um ihn herum begann die Welt, sich von oben nach unten zu drehen. Sein Körper kämpfte darum, sich zu befreien, doch die Zweige hielten ihn unbarmherzig gefangen. Für einen schrecklichen Moment glaubte er, ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Kämpft nicht dagegen an", hörte er Fenyirs Stimme, deutlich und klar trotz des Rauschens um ihn herum. „Es ist meine Macht, die in Euch fließt, und Ihr müsst lernen, sie zu beherrschen. Es braucht Übung, aber Ihr werdet es lernen, sehr bald. Dann ist sie Euer. Dann könnt Ihr damit tun, was Euch gefällt."

„Oh, Götter!" stieß Loki hervor, kaum mehr fähig, einen einigermaßen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen. „Hört auf! Hört auf damit! Ihr bringt mich um!"

Er hörte Fenyir lachen. Es klang dunkel und satt vor Zufriedenheit, und es jagte Loki einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Hinterkopf schlug hart gegen den Baumstamm, und er spürte, wie seine Beine ihm ihren gewohnten Dienst verweigerten. Hätten die Zweige ihn nicht gehalten, er wäre zu Boden gegangen. Tränen stürzten in seine Augen und drangen durch seine geschlossenen Lider, rannen in Strömen über sein Gesicht. Er wäre jetzt gern in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Dann zog Fenyir seine Hand zurück, und der Zauber war vorbei. Schlagartig verebbte der Sturm, und die Fesseln um Lokis Handgelenke erschlafften und wurden wieder zu Zweigen. Loki wusste nicht, ob er die Augen offen oder geschlossen hielt; er hätte blind sein können für seine Begriffe, und taub und stumm für alles um sich herum. Sein Körper sank zusammen, und sein Verstand war irgendwo, nur nicht da, wo er ihn haben wollte.

Fenyir fing ihn auf, bevor er zusammenbrechen konnte, und hielt ihn wie ein Kind in seinen Armen. Oh, Götter. Was war passiert? Er dachte daran, zu weinen (niemand würde es erfahren), doch dann bemerkte er, dass sein Gesicht nass war, und seine Nase lief wie die eines Babys. Loki schlang die Arme um Fenyirs Nacken und presste das Gesicht in dessen Schulter. Mit verblüffender Zärtlichkeit durchkämmten die langen Finger sein wild abstehendes Haar.

„Es ist jetzt in Euch", flüsterte Fenyir in sein Ohr. „Es wird Euch nicht mehr verlassen, solange Ihr existiert, Loki Odinsohn."

Loki lachte.

* * *

><p>Es war ungewöhnlich für Odin, sich in die Gemächer seiner Söhne zu begeben, und Loki registrierte sein Erscheinen mit berechtigtem Misstrauen. Eingehüllt in das Bärenfell, lag er auf seinem Bett und senkte das Buch in seinen Schoß, während sein Vater auf ihn zutrat. „Ich hoffe, die guten Taten von heute haben dich nicht allzu sehr ermüdet, Vater."<p>

Seine Art, ihm zu sagen, dass er alt aussah. Odin verstand Lokis Andeutungen nur zu gut. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er sich auf den Bettrand nieder. „Auch du siehst erschöpft aus."

Loki nahm das Buch wieder auf. „Ich hatte einen langen Tag."

„Ihr wart aus, du und Fenyir."

„Ja, Vater."

Odin bedachte Loki mit einem seiner seltenen freundlichen Blicke. „Ich konnte dich nicht sehen heute."

„Nun, dann waren deine Raben wohl nicht interessiert an meinen mehr tugendhaften Aktivitäten, Vater."

„Ist er ein guter Lehrer?" fragte Odin, die Spitze mit geübtem Langmut ignorierend.

Loki legte das Buch beiseite und erwiderte den Blick herausfordernd. „Warum fragst du? Du hast ihn für mich ausgesucht."

„Ich bin nicht unfehlbar, Loki. Manchmal unterlaufen mir Fehler, oder ich täusche mich in jemandem. Es ist leider nicht an mir, eine Kreatur bis auf ihre Seele zu durchschauen."

Loki überlegte, wie viel seinen Vater dieses Zugeständnis ihm gegenüber kosten musste. Odin war nicht alt oder gebrechlich, sondern stand im besten Alter; es würde noch lange dauern, bis er den Thron an einen anderen abgab. Loki war es herzlich gleich, wer der Glückliche sein würde. Er selbst verspürte keine Neigung dazu, Frieden zu bewahren, indem er Verträge aushandelte oder notfalls blutige Kriege schlug. Er blinzelte und sah seinen Vater wieder an. „Fenyir ist mein Freund. Er vertraut mir. Er glaubt, dass ich zu Großem berufen bin."

„Das freut mich, zu hören." Odin lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass du ihn als Freund bezeichnest."

Nachdenklich die Stirn runzelnd, legte Loki das Buch beiseite. „Warum haben Hugin und Munin mich nicht gefunden? Wir waren im Dunklen Forst. Sie kennen den Weg."

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass ich dich deinen eigenen Weg gehen lasse", meinte Odin versöhnlich. „Ich sehe dich und deinen Bruder immer noch auf dem Schoß eurer Mutter sitzend. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, als ich euch an den Händen gehalten und euch in den Schlaf gesungen habe."

Lokis Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, bevor er ungläubig lachte. „Du hast uns keine Lieder vorgesungen."

„Keine, die eure Mutter hören sollte." Odin strich eine eigensinnige Haarsträhne aus Lokis Gesicht. „Für mich seid ihr immer noch Kinder. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Thor je erwachsen wird. Er ist ungestüm, handelt nach seinem Herzen."

„Und ich?" fragte Loki in die entstehende Pause hinein. „Werde ich erwachsen?"

„Du bist in mancher Hinsicht reifer als dein älterer Bruder. Du bist schnell und besitzt eine rasche Auffassungsgabe, und du weißt deine Talente zu nutzen. Doch es ist etwas Ruheloses und Quälendes in dir, Loki, und es macht mir Sorge."

„Dann sorge dich nicht länger", sagte Loki, seltsam verärgert und schuldbewusst zugleich angesichts der ernsten Worte. „Fenyir wird alles tun, um mich bändigen. So hast du es ausgedrückt, nicht wahr?"

„Es waren Worte gesprochen im Zorn", gab Odin zu, und legte die Hand auf Lokis Arm. „Ich will deinen Geist nicht brechen. Ich will dich zu einem Mann heranwachsen sehen, der weiß, was er tut, und der seine Handlungen klug durchdenkt, bevor er sie ausführt. Söhne sind der Stolz eines Vaters, Loki, doch Stolz ist nicht immer ein guter Ratgeber. Wenn ich dich zu etwas gezwungen habe, was dich in deiner Ehre gekränkt hat, so bitte ich dich, mir meine Strenge nachzusehen. Ein Kind braucht eine feste Hand, und noch mehr ein heranwachsender Königssohn."

Loki sah seinen Vater an, plötzlich wider Willen ergriffen von seiner Rede und seiner ungewohnten Nachgiebigkeit. Fast hätte er ihm erzählt, welche absonderlichen Dinge ihm im Dunklen Forst widerfahren waren, als Odin aufstand und sich zu den Alkoven wandte, wo eine Staffelei mit einer riesigen Leinwand darauf aufgestellt war. „Du malst wieder."

Loki biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hätte das Tuch herunternehmen oder abhängen sollen. Stumm beobachtete er, wie sein Vater näher trat, um die Ölskizze zu betrachten. Sie zeigte das Gesicht eines Mannes in grob mit dem Pinsel hingeworfenen Zügen, und eine wilde Anreihung von wütenden, schwarzen Strichen. Odin drehte sich zum Bett um. „Du hast ihn gezeichnet."

Loki schwieg. Schließlich setzte er sich auf und schlag die Arme um seine angezogenen Knie. „Erzähl mir von ihm."

Odin durchquerte den Raum zurück zu Lokis Bett und ließ sich auf eine der beiden geschnitzten Bänke nieder, die es flankierten, bevor er sprach. „Fenyir kommt aus dem Norden, von den Seen. Die Wanen dort leben vom Fischfang. Sie betreiben keinen Ackerbau, sind weniger sesshaft als ihre Landsleute im Süden. Fenyir lebte dort zusammen mit Gadrag, seiner Frau. Sie starb bei einem Angriff unserer Leute auf ihr Dorf, als sie den Hof vor dem ausbrechenden Feuer retten wollte. Nachdem er sie begraben hatte, machte sich Fenyir auf eine Wanderschaft durch das ganze Land, die ihn schließlich ins Landesinnere und an Njörds Hof brachte."

„Mutters Vater. Mein Großvater", sagte Loki.

Odin nickte. „Deine Mutter stammt ebenfalls aus Vanaheim; einem Land, mit dem wir seit Jahrhunderten im Streit liegen, gegen das wir blutige Schlachten geführt haben. Und doch sind wir imstande, Verbindungen mit seinem Volk einzugehen, ja sogar sie zu lieben und als Familienmitglieder zu betrachten. Wir bekämpfen sie, weil sie uns bekämpfen, doch wofür? Frieden zwischen uns ist möglich, Loki, doch wir müssen dazu unsere eigenen Machtinteressen zurückstellen und aufeinander zugehen."

„Die Wanen sind mächtig", sagte Loki nachdenklich. „Vielleicht sind sie uns sogar überlegen."

„Und wie viel mehr könnten wir von ihnen profitieren, wenn wir unsere gemeinsamen Kräfte bündelten und mit ihnen stünden, anstatt gegen sie?"

„Vanaheim nutzt seine Kraft", gab Loki zu bedenken. „Ihnen ist nicht zu trauen."

Odin lächelte. „Weil sie sich der Magie verschrieben haben?"

„Mutter musste ihr abschwören, nachdem du sie zur Frau genommen hast. Du hast nie geduldet, dass sie ihre Kunst hier bei uns ausübt. Du hast ihr nicht einmal gestattet, ihre Identität zu bewahren, und sie zu einer Asin gemacht."

„Weil sie es so wollte. Magie, Loki, ist eine gefährliche Waffe. Ein Mann kämpft mit dem Schwert und mit Mut, aber niemals mit Heimtücke und Trug."

Loki schnaubte. „Die Chancen stehen schlecht für Mutter, als mutiger Krieger auf dem Kampffeld ein Schwert zu schwingen."

„Du begreifst, was ich dir sagen will. Es ist ehrenvoll, in einem Krieg von Feindeshand zu fallen; wir verehren unsere Helden nach der Anzahl der Schlachten, die sie gewonnen haben, und wir hüten das Andenken derer, die darin ihr Leben gegeben haben. Walhalla zeugt von ihrem Ruhm. Du wirst nichts Vergleichbares in Vanaheim finden."

„Nun, dann haben wir eine Reihe blutrünstiger Helden, während Vanaheim sein Volk mit Bannsprüchen schützt. Welches Vorgehen erscheint dir effektiver?"

„Es gab Tote auf beiden Seiten."

Loki lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach, seine Gedanken bereits einen Schritt weiter. Wenn Fenyir bis an Njörds Hof gelangt war, musste er dort in sehr bedeutender Stellung gewesen sein. „Fenyir besitzt Wissen, Vater. Größeres Wissen, als ich es jemals gesehen habe."

„Wissen und Weisheit ist der Schlüssel zu Macht und Herrschaft", sagte Odin. „Nur ein kluger Mann kann beides miteinander verbinden." Als Loki nichts erwiderte, beugte er sich vor. „Hat Fenyir dir Grund gegeben, ihm zu misstrauen? Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht leichtfertig als einen Freund bezeichnen würdest, nur um mich meine Anerkennung dir gegenüber aussprechen zu hören."

Verblüfft sah Loki in das Gesicht seines Vaters und fand nichts darin als Wohlwollen und Interesse. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, weil er wusste, dass er die Wahrheit verschweigen musste, und dass sein Vater Recht hatte, dieses eine Mal. Er hätte gelogen für ein gutes Wort. Nur dass es diesmal nicht nötig gewesen war.

Ein irisierendes Aufschimmern in der Luft ließ Loki den Kopf wenden. Zuerst glaubte er an eine Spiegelung an der vertäfelten Wand, oder in einem der geschlossenen Fenster; ein Trick der untergehenden Sonne, die ihn blendete. Als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er sich selbst vor der Staffelei stehend, gekleidet in seinen schwarzen Rock, mit den Fingerspitzen über die Leinwand streifend, doch sein Blick – leer und ausdruckslos – war über seine Schulter hinweg auf das Bett gerichtet. Loki starrte sich selbst an - _auf sein Trugbild_ - und wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Kälte rann in Schauern über seine Haut und ließ ihn buchstäblich erstarren.

„Loki?" Odin berührte seine Schulter und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Loki konnte sehen, wie sein Trugbild mit einem verächtlichen stummen Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte und seine eigene Schulter bewegte, als wollte er eine Berührung abschütteln. Ohne nachzudenken, tat Loki es ihm gleich.

„Loki, sieh mich an. Was ist mit dir?"

Die Stimme seines Vaters versetzte Loki in Panik. Was, wenn er ihn – dieses… _Ding_ – ebenfalls sehen konnte? Was, wenn er ihn bemerkte und sich berechtigterweise fragte, was ein Doppelgänger seines Sohnes in seinem Schlafzimmer zu suchen hatte?

Hastig griff Loki nach dem Arm seines Vaters und hielt seinen Blick fest, verzweifelnd hoffend, der uneingeladene Loki möge rechtzeitig verschwinden, während er ein Ablenkungsmanöver startete. „Hat Mutter je eine von ihren Künsten mit dir geteilt?"

Odin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich besitze weder Neigung noch Geschick dazu. Es erschien mir auch nie nötig. Sie hat dir und deinem Bruder ein paar Dinge zu eurer Belustigung gezeigt, aber Thor schlägt diesbezüglich nach mir, während du das Talent deiner Mutter geerbt zu haben scheinst. Ich bat sie, damit aufzuhören, als ihr älter wurdet."

„Hat sie es nie vermisst?"

„Ich habe sie nie gefragt. Deine Mutter wurde durch ihre Verbindung mit mir zu einer Asin. Es bestand kein Grund, Bräuche aus ihrem Land aufrechtzuerhalten, wenn sie hier nicht willkommen sind."

Loki warf einen raschen Blick zu den Alkoven. Sein Doppelgänger hatte sich zu ihnen herumgedreht und die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Er wippte sachte auf den Fußballen und hob das Kinn, als gäbe es etwas mäßig Interessantes zu hören. Immer noch lag ein herablassendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. In seiner Not führte Loki eine rasche, knapp bemessene Handbewegung aus, die seine Mutter ihn gelehrt hatte, um einen Zauber aufzulösen. Die Erscheinung flackerte und verblasste in dem Moment, als Odin sich umwandte. Loki schloss die Augen und atmete auf.

„Es ist kalt hier", stellte Odin fest. „Wir werden einen harten Winter zu erwarten haben."

„Ja, Vater."

Odin sah Loki prüfend an. „Du siehst müde aus. Bleib hier und ruh' dich aus. Soll ich deinen Unterricht für morgen für dich absagen? Ich werde Fenyir an der Tafel sehen, es wäre also keine Einmischung meinerseits."

„Nein, nein. Ich… bleibe und werde noch etwas lesen, bevor ich zu Bett gehe."

Odin beugte sich vor, und zum ersten Mal seit dem Abschied von seiner Kindheit spürte Loki seinen sanften Kuss auf seinem Scheitel. Er verspürte plötzlich den Drang, zu lachen, weil sein Vater ein sentimentaler alter Mann wurde. Doch dann überkam ihn genau so unerwartet der Wunsch, die Arme um die stattliche, Ehrfurcht gebietende Gestalt zu schlingen, die seiner eigenen so unähnlich war und ihn immer hatte glauben lassen, schwach und klein zu sein.

„Vater-…"

„Gute Nacht, mein Sohn." Odin löste sich von ihm, und dann ließ er ihn allein.

Loki zog die Decke enger um sich und blickte zur Staffelei, doch sein Trugbild war verschwunden, und es kam die ganze Nacht über nicht wieder, so sehr Loki es auch beschwor.


	4. Chapter 4: Versuchung

**Kapitel Drei:**

**Versuchung**

* * *

><p>„Es schmerzt, anfangs", sagte Fenyir. „Die Kraft muss sich erst in Euch festigen. Ihr werdet es in Euch spüren, für eine Weile."<p>

„Großartig", murmelte Loki und nahm dankbar den Kelch, den Fenyir ihm reichte. Der Trunk darin schmeckte bitter, aber sein Mund war wie ausgedörrt, und er lechzte nach jedem Tropfen Flüssigkeit. Er lag immer noch im Bett, obwohl die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand. Die Nacht über hatte er wachsam aufrecht sitzend in eine Decke eingehüllt verbracht, teils fürchtend, teils hoffend. Und ein dritter Teil von ihm sehnte sich nach Fenyir.

Gegen Morgen hatten die Schmerzen ihn aus dem Bett getrieben. Mit Mühe hatte er das Bild auf der Staffelei mit einem Tuch abgehängt, bevor er sich qualvoll übergeben hatte. Als ihm einer der Diener das Frühstück brachte, hatte er ihn weggeschickt. Ihm war nicht nach Essen zumute. Matt war er ins Bett zurück gekrochen, wo er den Schlaf herbeisehnte, der nicht kommen wollte. Erst, als die Kälte im Zimmer ihm Fenyirs Kommen ankündigte, hatte sich sein Gemütszustand ein wenig gebessert, und die Krämpfe in seinem Inneren ebbten ab. Er war fast froh, den Wanen zu sehen.

„Mein Vater hat mir vom Tod Eurer Frau erzählt", sagte er, Fenyir den Becher zurückreichend. „Er sagte, Männer aus Asgard waren für das Feuer verantwortlich, in dem sie umkam."

„Es ist lange her", sagte Fenyir mit einem unbestimmten Schulterzucken.

„Hattet Ihr nie den Wunsch, Euch zu rächen?" fragte Loki.

„Rache liegt nicht in meiner Natur. Außerdem geschah es im Krieg. Wäre sie nicht in das brennende Haus zurückgelaufen, wäre sie wohl noch am Leben." Fenyir bot Loki eine Platte mit Brot und kaltem Geflügel an, und Loki aß ungewohnt folgsam davon, während er den Wanen still musterte. Fenyir lächelte, als er es bemerkte. „Wenn Ihr glaubt, ich wollte ihren Tod an Euch sühnen, muss ich Euch enttäuschen. Ihr habt nichts damit zu tun. Es wäre für einen Wanen eine Schmach, Unschuldige zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen."

Loki stellte die Platte auf seinem Schoß ab und versuchte, Fenyirs Motive zu ergründen. Nein, Rache konnte es nicht sein, weshalb er hier war; es gab keinen Grund, weshalb er einen Asen in die Magie der Wanen einweihte, wenn er nach Vergeltung suchte. „Ihr sagtet gestern, ich hätte dieselben Anlagen in mir wie Ihr auch. Doch ich bin ein Ase, und der Sohn eines eurer ehemals schlimmsten Feindes."

„Ihr habt wanisches Blut in Euch. Darum fiel es Euch schon als Kind sehr leicht, die Kunst Eurer Mutter zu lernen und zu begreifen. Kein reinblütiger Ase wäre dazu imstande. Ihr mögt der Sohn eines ehemaligen Gegners sein, aber Ihr seid durch Euer Blut mit meinem Volk verbunden. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich zu Euch an Odins Hof gekommen bin. Ich wusste, dass Odin Eurer Mutter früher oder später verbieten würde, Euch Eure Gaben vervollkommnen zu lassen. Ihr habt ein Recht darauf, diese Gabe zu nutzen. Was nützt Euch Säbelgerassel und Kampfgeschrei, wenn Euer Intellekt nach Raffinesse und Klugheit sucht?"

„Mein Bruder ist ebenfalls meiner Mutter Sohn", wandte Loki ein. „Durch seine Adern läuft wanisches Blut, aber er hat kein Interesse an Magie."

„Euer Bruder ist zu sehr Eures Vaters Sohn, um etwas anderes als den ehrenhaften Kampf in Betracht zu ziehen. Thor trachtet nach Ruhm und nach dem Thron. Ihr seid anders. Ich habe es in Euch gesehen, als ich Euch zum ersten Mal in die Augen geblickt habe."

Wider Willen fühlte Loki sich geschmeichelt. Er bewunderte die elegante Art Fenyirs, sich auszudrücken, und stellte fest, dass seine weiche Stimme ihn völlig gefangen nahm. Er hätte ihm stundenlang zuhören mögen. „Mein Vater denkt schon lange darüber nach, Vanaheim und Asgard zu Alliierten zu machen", sagte er. „Die Verbindung mit meiner Mutter hat nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht, und die Beziehungen sind abgekühlt, nachdem sie sich von Vanaheim losgesagt hat. Wollt Ihr nicht in den Dienst eines Diplomaten treten? Ich könnte mich für Euch einsetzen."

Fenyir lachte. „Mir genügt es, Euch zu unterrichten. Ihr seid ein aufmerksamer Schüler."

„Es wird mir nicht viel nützen", sagte Loki, plötzlich in düsterer Stimmung. „Odin zieht Thor vor. Irgendwann wird er ihm den Thron anbieten, nicht mir. Vater bewundert Mut, Ehrenhaftigkeit und Stärke. Schaut mich an. Könnt Ihr Euch mich in einer Rüstung vorstellen oder eine Armee anführen? Mein Bruder wurde dazu geboren, und er weiß es. Jede Faser in ihm ist die eines Herrschers. Wenn er Odins Nachfolge übernimmt, wird er mich nicht darum bitten, seinen Platz mit ihm zu teilen."

„Ihr könntet selbst König werden."

Loki lachte humorlos. „Vielleicht ist es nicht das, wozu ich geboren wurde. Vielleicht haben die Götter mir nur einen Logenplatz zugestanden, von wo aus ich eine leidlich gute Aussicht habe."

„Würdet Ihr Euch damit zufrieden geben?"

Loki überlegte einen Moment. „Die Macht, die Ihr in euch tragt", sagte er, „was nützt sie Euch?"

Anstelle einer Antwort sah Fenyir ihn nachdenklich an, die Finger einer Hand an den Lippen. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich will Euch etwas zeigen."

Loki spreizte abwehrend die Finger über seinem Magen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich heute mehr als vier Schritte von meinem Lager entfernen sollte."

„Wir gehen nicht weit." Fenyir erhob sich und bot Loki die Hand. „Vertraut mir."

Zögernd ergriff Loki die ausgestreckte Hand. Wieder spürte er die Kälte, die von dem Wanen ausging, doch sie war nicht länger bedrohlich. Irgendwie besaß sie fast etwas Vertrautes; sie schien beruhigend, wie kühlender Balsam. Es beschämte Loki, wie schwach er sich auf den Beinen fühlte, und er kam sich seltsam vor, als Fenyir nach seinem Mantel über dem Stuhl griff und ihm das Kleidungsstück um die Schultern legte. Dann schritt er durch die Alkoven und hinaus auf die aus Stein gehauene Balustrade, von der aus die schroffen Berggipfel zu sehen waren.

Loki folgte ihm verstimmt. „Ich verstehe. Ihr versucht mich zu überzeugen, dass mir nichts weiter fehlt als frische Luft." Er verzog die Lippen, als er einen von Odins Raben auf einer Zinne sitzen sah, und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Er beobachtet uns."

„Er kann uns nicht sehen", versicherte Fenyir und wandte sich mit ausgestrecktem Arm zu ihm um. „Gebt mir Eure Hand. Haltet sie fest, und lasst nicht los."

„Wirklich, Ihr habt einen ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gewählt. Ich bin nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt."

Fenyir hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Vertraut Ihr mir?"

„Ihr werdet Euch nicht mit mir von der Brüstung stürzen, oder? Denn das wäre wohl zumindest Hochverrat."

„Vertraut mir", sagte Fenyir sanft.

Loki seufzte und gab nach.

In dem Augenblick, in dem Fenyirs Finger seinen Arm umschlossen, vernahm er ein heftiges Brausen und fühlte einen ungeheuerlichen Sog an seinen Haaren und Kleidern zerren. Sturm brach los und nahm ihm den Atem. Es war so gewaltig, dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging. Er öffnete den Mund zu einem Schrei, als Fenyir ihn mit sich über die Brüstung zog, aber der Wind riss ihm die Worte von den Lippen und ließ ihn ungehört. Er warf sich zurück, doch es war zu spät, und Fenyir war stärker als er. Sie würden beide am Fuß des Bergs zerschellen, wenn der Sturm sie nicht bis nach Ragnarök katapultierte. Loki kniff die Augen zu und umklammerte mit aller Kraft Fenyirs Arm, sein einziger Gedanke der, nicht loszulassen, wie Fenyir es ihm befohlen hatte.

Als er die Augen wieder zu öffnen wagte, war es still. Kein Windhauch regte sich. Er umfasste immer noch Fenyirs Arm, und die Umgebung, in der sie sich befanden, war ihm fremd.

Sie standen auf einem nackten Felsplateau, von dem aus man in die Weite eines Reichs blicken konnte, das Loki noch nie gesehen hatte. Flüsse stürzten in hohen Kaskaden aus den silbrig glänzenden Bergen hinab in einen tief unten liegenden See. Darüber, unbezwingbar hinter einem Wall aus schneebedeckten Felsen, eine Festung, prächtiger und imposanter noch als Asgard. Zu ihren Füßen lagen ausgedehnte Wälder und Ebenen, die sich wie von der Natur erschaffene Stufen um die Burg fächerten. Nirgends waren Häuser zu sehen, keine Tempel, keine Paläste, nur diese gewaltige Burg, deren unzählige Zinnen silbern im matten Licht des Mondes glänzten.

Loki hielt den Atem an. Er glaubte, noch nie etwas so Vollkommenes gesehen zu haben. Trotzdem meldete sich sein praktischer Verstand. „Das ist ein Trugbild", sagte er. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, Asgard zu verlassen, ohne über Bifröst zu reisen. Und dies hier ist nicht Asgard."

„Es gibt viele Wege, um Asgard ohne Heimdalls Erlaubnis zu verlassen", sagte Fenyir trocken. „Einen davon habt Ihr gerade kennen gelernt."

Loki öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Er sollte durch nichts zu überraschen sein, was Fenyir betraf. „Wo sind wir?"

„In Eurem Reich", sagte Fenyir, „wenn Ihr es haben wollt."

Loki widerstand dem Drang, zu spotten, als er den ernsten Ausdruck in Fenyirs Gesicht sah. „Ihr haltet mich zum Narren. Ihr spielt ein merkwürdiges Spiel, Fenyir, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich darüber lachen oder verärgert sein soll."

„Ich treibe keine Scherze mit Euch. Was Ihr vor Euch seht, kann Wirklichkeit werden – schneller, als Ihr es für möglich haltet. Wenn Ihr Eure Macht nutzen könnt, steht es Euch frei, Euch Euer eigenes Königreich zu erschaffen. Ihr steht dann nicht länger im Schatten eines Bruders, oder unter der Herrschaft eines Vaters, der Euch nie verstehen wird, so sehr Ihr es Euch auch wünscht. Ihr wärt frei, ohne die Bürde einer Krone, und das ist es, wonach Ihr Euch wirklich sehnt."

Loki begriff nicht. Wie konnte Fenyir das in Worte fassen, was er selbst nur tief im Inneren ahnte? Wie war es möglich, dass dieser Fremde so gut in ihm lesen konnte? Er wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, aber Fenyir hielt ihn zurück, sein Griff plötzlich hart. „Sagt mir, dass ich Unrecht habe, und ich lasse Euch gehen."

„In den Augen meines Vaters begeht Ihr gerade eine unverzeihliche Sünde", sagte Loki mit tonloser Stimme. „Schlimmer noch, Ihr stiftet _mich_ zu einer solchen an, seinen eigenen Sohn. Ich wurde geboren und erzogen, um Odins Reich zu erhalten. Wenn ich mich von meinen Verpflichtungen lossage, sage ich mich los von meiner Familie, und das ist gleichbedeutend mit Hochverrat." Ein Lächeln zuckte um seine Lippen. „Oh, das gefällt mir."

Fenyir verstärkte den Druck um Lokis Finger. „Seid Ihr bereit, das zu tun, was dazu notwendig ist? Ihr müsst tun, was ich von Euch verlange, denn nur dann kann sich die Macht in Euch entfalten und Euch zu einer Größe verhelfen, die den Ruhm Asgards und den Eures Vaters noch überstrahlt."

Loki entzog ihm seine Hand. „Ihr erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich Vater töte." Es klang beinahe wie eine Frage; als würde er die Möglichkeit allein in Betracht ziehen. Loki war bestürzt über sich selbst.

„Nein." Fenyir wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich erwarte von Euch, dass Ihr Euch in meine Hände begebt, bis Ihr stark genug seid, die Kraft in Euch zu kontrollieren, die Euch zu Großem befähigen wird. Dazu brauche ich Euer Vertrauen. Und Eure Hingabe. Ich weiß, dass Ihr dazu fähig seid. Und ich bin bereit, das zu nehmen, was Ihr mir zu geben bereit seid, anders als Odin."

Tränen schossen plötzlich in Lokis Augen. Er spürte verwirrende Gefühle: Hass, Wut, Trauer, Ekel vor sich selbst. Seit er denken konnte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass er anders war, dass er ein Sonderling war im Haus seines Vaters, und dass er nichts tun konnte, um es zu ändern. Und nun bot Fenyir ihm einen Ausweg, und alles, was er tat, war dazustehen und in Tränen auszubrechen wie ein unverständiges Kind.

Wütend fuhr er sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht. „Ihr redet von Hingabe, obwohl Ihr wissen müsst, dass ich dazu nicht fähig bin. Ihr zeigt mir eine Ahnung von dem, was sein könnte, und wisst dabei, dass ich Euch nicht das geben kann, was Ihr von mir dafür verlangt. Was seid Ihr nur für ein verdammter Narr, zu glauben, dass ich mich für Euch ändern will. Für Euch, von dem ich nichts weiter weiß, als dass Ihr mich Dinge sehen lässt, die nicht wirklich sind."

„Ihr habt die Wahl", entgegnete Fenyir ruhig. „Es liegt einzig an Euch."

Loki hob die Hand. Er würde zuschlagen; er würde Fenyir seine überheblichen Reden austreiben, und er würde ihm ins Gesicht lachen dabei. Fenyir fing sein Handgelenk ein und presste es mühelos nach unten. Sein Gesicht war nahe vor Lokis, und seine Augen glühten in einem rötlichen Schimmer. „Tut, was Ihr wollt", sagte er leise.

Loki presste seinen Mund auf Fenyirs Lippen, und brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

Fenyir schmeckte nach Schnee und Eis, doch seine Lippen waren warm, und Loki empfand ein schier überwältigendes Triumphgefühl. Er hob beide Arme und umrahmte Fenyirs Gesicht mit seinen Händen, ließ die Fingerspitzen in sein Haar wandern und zwang ihn, den Nacken zu beugen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Mund, gestattete sich, Fenyirs Lippen und Zähne mit seiner Zungenspitze zu erforschen.

Fenyir stieß einen Laut aus, der sowohl Zustimmung als auch Abwehr bedeuten konnte. Es klang unwiderstehlich. Loki vertiefte den Kuss und fragte sich, ob er zu stürmisch war. Nichts schien ihn halten zu können. Er hörte ächzende Laute, die wohl von ihnen beiden kamen, während seine Finger Fenyirs Haar durchwühlten.

Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie jemanden geküsst, nicht auf diese Art. Die rasende Gier, die ihn erfasste, ließ Loki vor Staunen über sich selbst fast vergessen, dass er sich unfähig zu leidenschaftlicher Liebe hielt. Druck baute sich in seinen Lenden auf und ließ ihn ohne sein Wollen die Hüften gegen Fenyir bewegen, zögernd erst, dann immer entschlossener. Begehren durchpulste seinen Unterleib und verhalf ihm zu einem wohligen Erschaudern.

Der Kuss intensivierte sich. Mit ihm kam ein allmählich ansteigender Schmerz, der sich langsam in Lokis Brust ausbreitete. Sein Atem kam in kurzen, zischenden Stößen, mischte sich mit dem wilden Keuchen Fenyirs.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, stieß Fenyir Loki von sich, so dass er zwei Schritt rückwärts stolperte. Enttäuscht und verwirrt sah Loki auf. Das Haar in wilder Unordnung, strich er es mit einer Hand zurück. „Warum-…"

„Tut das nie wieder", brachte Fenyir hervor, während sich seine Brust schwer hob und senkte. „Niemals, _niemals_ versucht, mir die Macht zu entreißen. Ihr seid nicht bereit dazu."

Loki begriff nicht. „Ich hatte nicht vor, Euch etwas zu stehlen."

„Ihr dürft niemals eine Verbindung mit mir eingehen, bevor ich es Euch nicht gestatte." Fenyir atmete immer noch schwer, und sein Blick war seltsam glasig. Fahrig raffte er seinen halb herunter gezerrten Rock über seine Schultern zurück. „Versteht Ihr mich?"

Loki runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wollte es", erklärte er. „Ich wollte Euch-…" _Schmecken_. „… Euch etwas geben."

Fenyir sah für einen Moment beinahe ärgerlich aus, und Loki fragte sich besorgt, was er falsch gemacht hatte und wie er seinen Fehler wieder gutmachen konnte. „Ich wollte Euch nicht beleidigen."

„Das habt Ihr nicht." Fenyir schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus, ehe er Loki seine Hand bot. „Lasst uns zurückkehren. Man wartet an der Tafel auf Euch."

Loki ergriff seine Hand, und der Sturm brach los, und dann war er zurück auf Asgard, in seinem Bett auf seinem Zimmer, und nur Fenyirs Geschmack auf seinen Lippen versicherte ihm, dass er nicht geträumt hatte.

* * *

><p>„Du bist ungewohnt still heute, Bruder." Thor setzte sich neben Loki auf die gehauene Bank in den Alkoven. Über ihnen hing ein blasser Mond, und es war still bis auf das Plätschern des Springbrunnens unten im Hof. Im Saal hinter ihnen feierten Thors Freunde eine erfolgreiche Fasanenjagd, doch Thor hatte die Flügeltüren hinter sich geschlossen, so dass ihre Stimmen und ihr Lachen nicht zu hören waren.<p>

Loki zog seinen Rock enger um sich und wünschte, Thor würde sich wieder zu ihnen gesellen.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet. Du bist abgelenkt, irgendwie anders. Liegt es an Fenyir?"

Es war so Thor, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen. Loki zupfte an seinem Ärmel, ehe er mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete. „Hast du dich je gefragt, was Mutter dir vererbt hat?"

Thor schien überrascht. „Außer Diplomatie und Anmut, meinst du?"

Der ungewohnte Anflug von Selbstironie ließ Loki widerwillig anerkennend die Mundwinkel hochziehen. „Außer das, ja."

„Warum fragst du?" Thor beugte sich vor und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie, um Loki ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Es ist wegen Fenyir, nicht wahr? Er kommt wie Mutter aus Vanaheim. Er beschäftigt dich." Ein wissendes Grinsen ging über seine Züge. „Bist du verliebt in ihn?"

Loki seufzte lautlos und mied den Blick seines Bruders, so gut er konnte. Zu seinem Unmut fiel ihm keine passende Erwiderung ein, mit der er Thor zum Schweigen gebracht hätte, und so sagte er im Ton höchster Langeweile: „Warum kümmerst du dich nicht um deine Lady Sif, anstatt mir auf die Nerven zu gehen? Es würde unser beider Leben so viel leichter machen."

„Ernsthaft, Bruder, bist du verliebt?" Thor ließ nicht locker. „Ich dachte mir schon so etwas. Fandral hat es auch angedeutet. Er ist ein Spezialist in solchen Dingen, wie du weißt. Anfangs wollte ich es nicht glauben, denn wer kann schon ahnen, dass in deiner Brust doch so etwas wie ein Herz schlägt. Meinen Glückwunsch, Loki, und nimm es nicht allzu tragisch. Es beweist immerhin, dass du nicht aus Stein bist."

Loki schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Mauer hinter sich, hoffend, dass Thor nicht noch weitere Weisheiten parat hatte. Er hatte.

„Natürlich ist es ein wenig überraschend. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass du nie ein Mädchen – oder einen jungen Burschen - auch nur angeschaut hast, bist du dir vielleicht unsicher, wie du dich verhalten sollst. Das ist völlig normal. Überstürze nichts, bis du dir sicher bist, dass Fenyir ähnlich für dich empfindet." Thor schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir hier sitzen und ich dir rate, wie du dir einen vermeintlichen Feind zum Liebhaber machst."

„Ich auch nicht", versetzte Loki bissig. „Du, der du hilflos errötest, wenn Sif dich nur anschaut."

Thor ließ sich nicht beirren. Offenbar faszinierte ihn der Gedanke, sein Bruder könnte verliebt sein, und es schien ihm herzlich egal, dass es sich dabei um Lokis Lehrer aus ehemaligem Feindesland handelte. „Es ist etwas Ernstes, nicht wahr? Du liebst ihn."

„Ich liebe ihn nicht", sagte Loki langsam und deutlich, als erkläre er einen schwierigen Sachverhalt einem kleinen Kind. „Jetzt geh zurück mit deinen Freunden spielen, Bruder."

„Es ist dir unangenehm", stellte Thor mit einem leisen Glucksen fest. „Oh Loki, ich habe mich auf den Tag gefreut, an dem ich dich aus der Fassung erleben würde. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Fenyir es schaffen würde."

„Bei den Göttern, Thor, du langweilst mich zu Tode", murmelte Loki, die Augen immer noch geschlossen und mit lang ausgestreckten Beinen und ineinander verschränkten Fingern gegen die Mauer gelehnt. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und probiere deine charmanten Reden bei der Lady Sif aus, und versuche dabei einigermaßen intelligent auszusehen. Es könnte helfen."

Aber Thor war jetzt ganz in seinem Element, sichtlich entzückt über seine Entdeckung. „Du musst dich nicht für Gefühle schämen, Bruder. Besonders nicht für deine eigenen. Gib dir eine Chance. Du bekommst sie vielleicht nicht so bald wieder. Weißt du, dieses erste Mal verliebt sein ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Es rührt uns ganz tief drinnen an, hier…", Thor legte seine Hand flach auf Lokis Brust, „… und obwohl wir es noch nicht recht verstehen, ist es doch wunderschön."

Loki seufzte noch einmal und ließ Thors Worte an sich abprallen, was ihm ohne Schwierigkeiten gelang. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, und Thors Stimme versank in Bedeutungslosigkeit. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er am Rand der Stufen und sah sich selbst immer noch mit seinem Bruder auf der Bank sitzen: eine blasse, schmächtige Gestalt, die aussah, als schliefe sie und durchlebte gerade einen Alptraum, während Thor sich in Fahrt redete und von wanischen Liebestränken und Zauberkünsten faselte.

Loki schritt neben ihm die Stufen hinauf und konnte nicht widerstehen, im Vorbeigehen die Schulter seines Bruders mit den Fingerspitzen zu streifen. Thors Kopf ruckte hoch. „Belauscht uns jemand?"

„Falls es so ist, hoffe ich um deinetwillen, dass es ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer ist", murmelte Loki, und sein Bild bewegte dabei die Lippen, „ich bin es jedenfalls nicht." Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Szene vor sich, die ihm vorkam wie eine Kulisse in einem Theaterstück. Dann drehte er sich um und ging davon, seltsam zufrieden mit sich selbst, aber auch verblüfft über das, was er über sich erfahren hatte.

Unbemerkt von Thors zechenden Freunden durchquerte er die Halle und wandte sich zu den königlichen Ställen, ließ seine Stute satteln, und ritt hinaus in die klare Nacht. Sein Ziel war die Lichtung. Er ritt in gemäßigtem Tempo, ohne Hast. Man würde ihn nicht so schnell vermissen.

Fenyir erwartete ihn. Noch bevor sein Pferd zum Stehen kam, sprang Loki aus dem Sattel und lief auf ihn zu. Die erwartete Kälte blieb aus. Er wusste, dass es nur ein Trugbild war, noch ehe er ihn erreicht hatte, und verlangsamte seine Schritte.

Als er nahe genug heran war, hob er die Hand und berührte Fenyirs Gesicht. Prüfend ließ er die Fingerspitzen über die Linie seines Halses hinab zur Schulter gleiten. Es fühlte sich nicht anders an als wenige Stunden zuvor, doch die Erscheinung blieb stumm. Loki stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste die geschwungenen Lippen. Sie waren kalt und leblos wie die einer Statue.

Loki löste sich von ihm und wusste nicht, ob er zornig oder amüsiert sein sollte. Schließlich lachte er leise auf und ließ sich in das hohe Gras am Fuß einer Esche fallen. „Soll ich euch nun danken oder Euch verfluchen? Was meint Ihr?"

Fenyir setzte sich vor ihn hin, die Ellbogen locker auf seinen Knien, und die Finger ineinander verschränkt. Loki starrte auf seine Hände und stellte sie sich an Stellen von ihm vor, wo er sie durchaus zu schätzen gewusst hätte.

Schließlich sagte Fenyir: „Ihr seid in lüsterner Stimmung, mein Prinz."

„Oh, ja", sagte Loki, seinen Gürtel öffnend. Mit einem Klirren fiel die Schnalle ins Gras. Loki löste die Bänder seiner Hosen; er hatte das Gefühl, darin zu explodieren, wenn er noch länger warten musste. „Küsst mich", befahl er und hob das Kinn. Fenyir – oder besser, sein Abbild – beugte sich vor und verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss.

Es war nicht warm, nicht kalt, es schmerzte nicht. Es löste nichts aus in ihm. Es war irgendwie… unbefriedigend. Loki schob die Hand in seine engen Hosen und schloss die Finger um sein pochendes Glied. Er würde nicht lange brauchen, hungrig, wie er war. Sein Daumen rieb über die sensible Stelle, fühlte die ersten Tropfen von Saft und das Pulsieren, das seine Erregung steigerte und ihn in Fenyirs Mund stöhnen ließ. Die Muskeln in seinen Oberschenkeln begannen zu zittern. Er wünschte sich, sich besser bewegen zu können, doch er saß gegen einen Baum gelehnt und über ihm war Fenyirs Bild, das ihn küsste und mit beiden Händen in seinem Haar wühlte.

Loki bewegte die Hand schneller, derber, bis es beinahe schmerzte, und fast hätte er Fenyir gebissen, als er die erste heftige Woge der Erleichterung über sich hinwegrollen fühlte. Aufstöhnend sank er gegen den Baumstamm zurück, die folgenden raschen Stöße seiner überaus großzügigen Ejakulation halb befreit, halb frustriert registrierend. Er hörte Fenyirs leises Lachen. Als er den Arm hob, um ihn heranzuziehen und wenigstens sein Bild an sich zu spüren, verschwand die Illusion. Loki fiel mit einem Ächzen ins Gras zurück und starrte in den mondhellen Himmel über sich.

Es war nicht genug.

Es würde niemals genug sein.


	5. Chapter 5: Glut

**Kapitel Vier:**

**Glut**

* * *

><p>In den folgenden Tagen lernte Loki, sein Abbild nach seinen Wünschen zu lenken. Mit Begeisterung war er bei der Sache, voller Wissbegierde. Er lernte, Rückschläge mit Geduld zu akzeptieren, und Erfolge gebührend zu würdigen. Es war ihm immer leicht gefallen, Neues rasch zu begreifen, und meist langweilte er sich dabei schnell. Fenyir forderte seinen ganzen Einsatz und war ein strenger Lehrer, aber auch einer, der offen seine Anerkennung ausdrücken konnte, wenn Loki eine schwierige Aufgabe zu bewältigen versuchte. Loki liebte diese Herausforderung. Sie kam ihm um so viel nützlicher vor als Schwertkampf und taktische Kriegsführung.<p>

Die Erinnerung an Fenyirs Versprechen ließ ihn innerlich erzittern vor Erwartung. Hin und wieder wagte er es, Fenyir mit Fragen zu bedrängen. Wann würde er seine nächste Lektion erhalten? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er stark genug war? Würden sie an den wundersamen Ort zurückkehren können, den Fenyir ihm gezeigt hatte, und wann?

„Ihr seid ungeduldig. Und maßlos." Fenyir legte die Hand in Lokis Nacken. Mittlerweile hatte Loki sich so sehr an die kühle Berührung seiner Finger gewöhnt, dass er sich oft dabei ertappte, sie herbeizusehnen – und nicht nur in seinem Genick. „Ihr müsst lernen, Euer Temperament zu beherrschen."

Loki lehnte sich gegen den Felsen zurück, an dem sie nebeneinander auf Fenyirs ausgebreitetem Mantel saßen, und warf Fenyir einen schrägen Blick unter halb gesenkten Lidern zu. „Nicht nur mein Temperament."

„Da wäre noch Euer Hochmut", bestätigte Fenyir, Lokis Nacken kraulend. „Wer hat ihn Euch mit in die Wiege gelegt, Euer Vater oder Eure Mutter?"

Loki lachte schnaubend und zog die Knie hoch. „Ihr seid auch nicht gerade ein Ausbund an Demut."

Fenyir hielt inne und zog schließlich die Hand zurück. „Mein Vater", sagte er nach einer Weile, „hat mir alles beigebracht, was er mir beibringen konnte. Aber in seinem Herzen war er ein furchtsamer Mann, und er hatte keinen Funken von Stolz in sich. Es war anders mit meiner Mutter. Sie besaß nicht dieselben außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten wie er, doch sie bestand darauf, dass er mich unterrichtete. Selbst, als er mir zu viel Eifer vorwarf und sich weigerte, es weiterhin zu tun, setzte meine Mutter ihren Willen durch. Schließlich verließ er uns. Er hatte Angst, ein Ungeheuer großzuziehen. Meine Mutter konnte mir keine Möglichkeit geben, meine Ausbildung zu vollenden. Darum bin ich fort aus meiner Heimat. Ich bin Geschöpfen begegnet, deren Mächte ausreichten, um ganze Völker auszulöschen. Glaubt mir, dann lernt man, was Demut bedeutet."

Loki blickte auf. „Dann seid Ihr nicht immer in Vanaheim gewesen."

Fenyir blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, als müsse er sich insgeheim selbst für seine ungewohnte Gesprächigkeit zurechtweisen. „Nein", sagte er. „Ich war ein Wanderer zwischen den Welten, für lange Zeit. In gewisser Hinsicht bin ich ein Heimatloser. Vanaheim ist der Ort, den ich mein Zuhause nenne, doch es bedeutet mir nichts."

„Genau so wenig, wie mir Asgard etwas bedeutet." Loki lehnte den Kopf zurück und legte wie absichtslos die Hand auf Fenyirs Bein. „Wenn Ihr mich doch nur wegbringen wolltet. Bald."

„Werdet Ihr nichts vermissen?"

„Nichts." Loki krümmte ein wenig die Finger, tastete über den glatten Stoff, der sich über Fenyirs Oberschenkel spannte. „Ich bin ein Fremder im Haus meines Vaters."

„Odin liebt Euch, und Eure Mutter ist Euch sehr zugetan, vielleicht mehr noch als Eurem Bruder."

„Hm. Wenn Ihr es sagt." Loki hielt die Augen geschlossen und spürte die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht. Es war einer der letzten Herbsttage, die golden und mild waren. „Ich kann hier nicht glücklich werden. Nicht mit einem sturen Vater und einer mitfühlenden Mutter und einem Tölpel von einem Bruder."

„Warum nennt Ihr Eure Mutter mitfühlend?"

Loki lächelte humorlos, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. „Sie hat Mitleid mit mir. Das ist das Stärkste, was sie mir gegenüber empfindet. Sie bedauert mich. Der Zweitgeborene, der Schwächere. Der ‚Ewig in Thors Schatten Stehende'." Er öffnete die Augen und sah Fenyir von der Seite an. „Wenn wir gestritten hatten, hat sie immer meine Partei ergriffen. Ich konnte tun, was ich wollte, sie hat mich immer vor dem Zorn meines Vaters beschützt, und Thor hat es nicht einmal gemerkt. Sie liebt mich nicht; sie bemitleidet mich. Manchmal frage ich mich, womit ich ihr Mitgefühl verdient habe. Einer von uns beiden musste zurückstehen. Durch Mitleid lässt es sich nicht ändern."

„Habt Ihr je zuvor daran gedacht, Asgard zu verlassen?"

„Hunderte Male", murmelte Loki. Seine Hand suchte Fenyirs, und er presste sie gegen seine Brust. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ohne Euch den Mut dazu gefunden hätte."

Sie schwiegen eine Zeitlang. Dann sagte Loki: „Dies wäre der perfekte Moment für Euch, mich zu küssen."

Fenyir sah ihn an. „Es wäre kein Vergnügen für Euch."

„Ihr könnt kaum wissen, was mir gefällt und was nicht", erwiderte Loki keck, „nicht in dieser Hinsicht."

Fenyir schien einen Moment zu zögern. Dann fragte er: „Habt Ihr schon einmal bei einem Mann gelegen?"

Loki spürte, wie ihm verräterische Röte in die Wangen stieg. Er dachte an Tanjord und den Stallburschen Govard. Als Kind hatte er die beiden lange beobachtet, und eines späten Abends waren seine Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt worden: Er hatte nach einem nächtlichen Ausritt beider Stimmen in Tanjords Kammer gehört und war die Leiter hinaufgestiegen, um einen Blick durch das lange schmale Fenster zu werfen, durch das Tanjord den Großteil der Ställe überblicken konnte, ohne sein Quartier verlassen zu müssen.

Loki hatte Govards schmales nacktes Hinterteil gesehen, die Hände gegen die Wand gestemmt, die heruntergezogenen Hosen zu seinen Füßen. Tanjords riesige Pranken an seinen Hüften, groß genug, um sie fast komplett zu umspannen. Loki erinnerte sich an die gewaltige Erektion, die steil von Tanjords Bauch aufgeragt hatte, und mit welcher Kraft er in den Stallburschen gestoßen hatte. Wieder und wieder, ohne Unterbrechung, begleitet von Govards gleichmäßigem Ächzen.

Seine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen bei der Erinnerung. Govard jedoch schien es nichts geschadet zu haben; jedenfalls bemerkte Loki keine Veränderung an ihm, als er ihm an nächsten Tag im Stall begegnete. Halt, das stimmte nicht ganz: er hatte sich vorsichtiger bewegt als sonst. Als Loki ihn danach gefragt hatte, hatte Govard ihn nur verständnislos angegrinst und war ohne ein Wort davongeschlichen, um seinen Sattel und das Zaumzeug zu holen.

Er räusperte sich und beschloss, die Frage vorsichtig zu beantworten. „Ich war noch nie verliebt, Fenyir."

„Es braucht keine Verliebtheit, um es zu tun."

Loki ließ sich zurücksinken und starrte in die Baumwipfel über ihnen. Er griff nach dem Proviant, den sie mitgebracht hatten, und ertastete einen Apfel, den er gedankenverloren an seinem Rockaufschlag polierte. Er dachte an die wilde selbstsüchtige Lust, die er immer empfunden hatte, wenn er sich selbst befriedigte. Es war so ganz anders als das, was er mit Fenyir spürte, und spüren wollte. Er wollte etwas mit ihm teilen. Er wollte sich ihm nicht einfach nur hingeben, um die Macht zu empfangen, die ihm so viel bedeutete. Fenyir war genau so ein Teil davon. Es war ihm wichtig, dass Fenyir das wusste.

„Begehrst du mich, wenn du mich anblickst?" fragte er und ließ den Apfel sinken, verwundert über seine eigenen Worte. Er war schmächtig, schmal gebaut für einen Asen, und besaß eigenwillige Gesichtszüge im Vergleich zu Thors kraftvoller und ebenmäßiger Erscheinung. Seine Nase war zu lang, seine Lippen zu dünn, sein Gesicht zu schmal. Er wusste, dass er, gemessen am Standard der Asen, nicht anziehend war. Bisher hatte es ihn nie gestört.

Fenyir blickte ihn belustigt an. „Am ersten Morgen unseres Unterrichts sagtest du mir, ich sollte mich nicht um dein Äußeres kümmern."

„Das ist keine Antwort." Loki ließ den Apfel von einer Hand in die andere wandern.

Fenyirs kühler Atem streifte seine Wange, als er sich ihm zuwandte und tief einatmete. „Du riechst gut. Du bist warm, wie Feuer. Lebendig wie Quecksilber. Deine Haut fühlt sich an wie die eines Mädchens, und deine Glieder sind hart und muskulös und geschmeidig wie die eines heranwachsenden Knaben. Dein Haar duftet nach Sommer und frisch gemähtem Gras. Dein Mund ist schön, wenn du lachst, und unwiderstehlich, wenn du schmollst. Du siehst, wie wenig mich dein Äußeres kümmert."

Wider Willen musste Loki grinsen. Er schloss die Augen wieder gegen die Sonne und fühlte, wie die Anspannung ein wenig von ihm abfiel. „Schmeichler", sagte er.

„Es ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

„Ich hatte nie… Interesse daran", sagte Loki nach einer Weile, in der er sich der leichten Berührung von Fenyirs Lippen auf seinem Haar bewusst wurde. Es war ein seltsam aufregendes Gefühl.

Fenyirs Stimme murmelte leise in sein Ohr. „Ich weiß, dass die Asen ihre Kinder in Freizügigkeit erziehen. Es gibt keine Tabus wie bei uns in Vanaheim. Du wirst Dinge gehört oder gesehen haben…"

„Hmm. Ja." Loki wandte den Kopf und barg das Gesicht in die Beuge zwischen Fenyirs Hals und Schulter. „Es erschien mir ziemlich primitiv, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Es wird anders sein mit mir."

Loki holte zitternd Atem. Es erregte ihn, Fenyir so reden zu hören. Es regte etwas in ihm, das nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was er in aller Hast und Heimlichkeit zu tun pflegte, wenn ihm danach war.

Fenyir drückte einen Kuss auf sein Haar. „Wir haben Zeit."

„Nein", murmelte Loki und ließ die Hand in Fenyirs halb geöffnetes Hemd gleiten, um die marmorweiße Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu spüren.

Haut wie seine eigene. Haar schwarz wie die Nacht, und ein Gesicht, das kein Ase als schön bezeichnet hätte. Muskeln hart und unnachgiebig wie Stahl, aber ein lang gestreckter, schlanker Wuchs, der seine Kraft verbarg. Niemand, der Fenyir ansah, hätte vermutet, was in ihm steckte. Loki gefiel die Analogie. Er rollte sich auf die Seite wie eine sich träge räkelnde Katze und schob ein Bein über Fenyirs Hüften. „Ich will den Winter nicht mehr in Asgard sein. Lass uns unser Reich gründen, Fenyir. Bald."

Fenyir hob Lokis Kinn mit zwei Fingern an. In seinen Augen schimmerte der rötliche Schein, und die Luft um sie herum schien schlagartig kälter zu werden. Loki spürte so etwas wie Furcht in sich aufsteigen; er konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb. Fenyir umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und presste behutsam die Lippen auf Lokis. Sein Atem fühlte sich eiskalt an. Bereitwillig öffnete Loki den Mund. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, er würde in diesem eisigen Hauch zugrunde gehen, wenn er nicht etwas dagegen unternahm.

Fenyir wurde fordernder, sein Kuss aggressiver. Loki spürte die kaum gezügelte Heftigkeit, die darin lag, und wappnete sich innerlich gegen jede Art von Schmerz. Es würde ihm nichts ausmachen. Es würde ihn stärker machen. Es würde-…

Loki schnappte nach Luft, als er die volle Wucht von Fenyirs Kraft zu spüren bekam. Sein Rücken bog sich wie unter einem heftigem Krampf nach rückwärts, und er wölbte den Nacken, unfähig, sich dagegen zu wehren, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Fenyirs Zunge erforschte seinen Mund, züngelnd wie die einer Schlange, und Loki fühlte ihrer beider Speichel und Atem sich vermischen.

In einem Gefühl der Ohnmacht breitete er die Arme gegen den Felsen aus, während Fenyir sein Haar durchwühlte. Loki konnte den Druck seines Körpers gegen seinen eigenen spüren. Es war eine wilde, fast animalische Kraft, die er über sich fühlte und die ihn völlig in Besitz zu nehmen schien. Seine Sinne schienen fast unnatürlich geschärft; er schmeckte, roch, tastete alles mit einer nie gekannten Intensität. Dabei breitete sich ein Schmerz in seiner Brust aus, der wie ein Sehnen war; wie ein unerfüllbares Verlangen, das ihn von Kopf bis Fuß zu verschlingen drohte.

Loki verspürte den Drang, aufzustöhnen, aber Fenyir erstickte jeden Laut, der aus seiner Kehle aufstieg, mit seinem Kuss. Ihre Verbindung war das einzige, was Loki bei Bewusstsein hielt. Er erfasste kaum, wie sein Körper sich gegen die Gewalt wehrte, mit der Fenyir ihn niederdrückte und festhielt. Es war unmöglich, Fenyir von sich zu stoßen. Er hatte noch nie etwas Ähnliches erlebt, und es erregte ihn maßlos und flößte ihm Angst ein zugleich. Er würde das nicht lange durchstehen können.

Schließlich brach der letzte Funke von Widerstand in ihm, und er fühlte, wie sich alles in ihm ergab. Seine Glieder streckten sich, und sein Verstand – sein wertvollster Besitz – gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Für einen grauenhaften Moment befürchtete Loki, wahnsinnig zu werden. Dann ließ Fenyir ihm endlich frei. Loki sog verzweifelt die Luft ein, die sich wie Eis in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Da war nichts mehr sonst, kein Gedanke, kein Gefühl, nur die eisige Kälte in ihm und Fenyirs Hände auf seinem Gesicht.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange es dauerte, ehe er begriff, dass Fenyir immer noch da war und ihn fest gegen seine Brust gepresst hielt. Gierig atmete Loki den vertrauten Duft nach metallischer Kälte ein. Er war zu benommen, um etwas anderes zu tun.

Fenyir murmelte beruhigende Laute in sein Haar. Seine Berührung war sanft jetzt, beinahe zärtlich. Lange saßen sie so, bis Loki mühevoll die Arme um Fenyirs Nacken schlang. Es kam ihm so vor, als müsse er dazu alle körperliche Kraft aufwenden, die noch in ihm übrig war.

Fenyir half ihm auf. Als Loki mit einiger Willensanstrengung die Augen öffnete, sah er einen Ausdruck in den eisblauen Augen, den er zuvor noch nie an Fenyir gesehen hatte. Er konnte es nicht einordnen, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es Mitgefühl war.

Loki hob die Hand und berührte Fenyirs Lippen. „Ich will es wieder spüren", sagte er leise, sich der Flüchtigkeit des Moments bewusst. Fenyir hatte sich ihm gegenüber noch nie verletzlich gezeigt. „Wieder und wieder, und mehr."

„Du weißt nicht, worum du bittest, Loki."

„Ich bitte nicht", erwiderte Loki mit ernster Stimme, „ich nehme, was ich bekommen kann."

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag organisierten Thor und seine Kriegerfreunde eine Hirschjagd.<p>

Vorräte für den bevorstehenden Winter mussten angelegt werden, und dies war eine der Aufgaben, die seinem Bruder zufielen.

Loki hasste den Winter, und er hasste die Jagd. Es entzückte ihn nicht, als Thor ihn bedrängte, mit ihnen zu reiten, und am liebsten hätte er abgelehnt. Nur Thors Einladung an Fenyir stimmte ihn versöhnlich mit dem Gedanken, mitten in der Nacht aufzustehen und sich tagelang lang mit Dreck, Kälte, Kadavern und Pfeil und Bogen herumzuschlagen. Loki war ein leidlicher Schütze, doch er bevorzugte den Dolch im Nahkampf, oder den Feuerspeer. Thor dagegen liebte die Armbrust, und seine Freunde ebenso.

Sie waren schon einige Stunden unterwegs, und die Sonne stand beinahe im Zenit, als Thor seinen Schimmel neben Fenyirs Pferd lenkte. Loki ritt wie gewöhnlich an Fenyirs Seite, hinter ihnen der Wagen mit Gepäck, Marschverpflegung und Waffen.

„Vater sagte mir, Ihr seid Fischer gewesen", begann Thor leutselig. „Habt Ihr jemals Wild gejagt?"

„Ich habe nie ein Boot besessen, Hoheit, aber ich weiß, wie man einen Hirsch oder ein Wildschwein zur Strecke bringt."

„Mein kleiner Bruder hat nie Spaß daran gehabt", erzählte Thor mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Das meiste, was er darüber weiß, hat er aus Büchern oder Erzählungen."

„Es spricht nichts dagegen", meinte Fenyir mit einem Schulterzucken. Seine Stimme war kühl, gerade höflich genug, um nicht als abweisend zu gelten.

Thor ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Als wir Kinder waren, haben wir oft zusammen gespielt. Loki hatte die besten Ideen für die gefährlichsten Spiele. Nicht nur einmal hätten wir uns alle Knochen dabei brechen können. Wir alle, bis auf Loki. Er zog es vor, uns zuzusehen und anzutreiben. – Nicht, dass er ein Feigling gewesen wäre", setzte er rasch hinzu, „aber Loki war immer der einzige von uns, der lieber beobachtete, anstatt seinen Hals zu riskieren."

„Ein dicker Hals wie deiner hält viel aus", warf Loki in wegwerfendem Ton ein. Es ärgerte ihn, wie sein Bruder Fenyir in Beschlag nahm. Seine Lippen pressten sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, als Thor munter fortfuhr.

„Wir hatten einen Spitznamen für ihn. Erinnerst du dich, Bruder?"

„Ihr habt mich viele Dinge genannt", versetzte Loki, „und nichts davon ist interessant genug, um einen Vortag darüber zu halten."

„Oh, du bist gereizter Stimmung." Thor wandte sich wieder an Fenyir. „Ihr dürft seinen Launen nicht nachsichtig gegenüber sein, sonst findet er Eure Schwachstelle und wird sich darin verbeißen wie ein Marder. Das Einzige, womit man ihn entwaffnen kann, ist der unerwartete Angriff."

„Darin seid Ihr gut, nicht wahr?" fragte Fenyir.

Thor warf einen belustigten Blick auf seinen Bruder. „Was Loki angeht, so fürchte ich, sind meine Angriffe wenig erfolgreich. Vielleicht seid Ihr geschickter als ich."

Als Fenyir nichts erwiderte, parierte er sein Pferd und ritt dann zurück zur Spitze des Zugs, um sich wieder zu seinen Freunden zu gesellen.

Loki folgte ihm. Als er Thor eingeholt hatte und neben ihm aufschloss, griff er in die Zügel, um Thor zu einem langsameren Tempo zu zwingen. „Du hattest kein Recht, in dieser Weise mit Fenyir über mich zu reden."

„Es gefällt mir nicht, wie er dich ansieht", sagte Thor. „Es gefällt mir nicht, wie du dich verändert hast, seit du ihm buchstäblich Tag und Nacht nicht mehr von der Seite weichst."

Loki war verblüfft. Dann stieß er ein humorloses Schnauben aus. „Oh, und ich dachte, es wäre deine plumpe Art, den Kuppler zu spielen."

„Die Wanen sind durchtrieben, Loki. Ihnen ist nicht zu trauen. Du selbst hast es ausgesprochen, am Tag, als er zu uns gekommen ist. Damals dachte ich, du lehnst dich einfach nur gegen Vaters Willen auf, weil es dir Spaß macht. Doch seit ein paar Tagen weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Ich habe dich und ihn beobachtet. Du hängst an seinen Lippen, lässt ihn dich berühren, als wäre er zumindest ein Krieger. Er ist nicht wie wir, Loki. Du behauptest, nicht in ihn verliebt zu sein, doch in deinem Verhalten lese ich etwas anderes. Du isst nicht, du schläfst nicht. Du schließt mich und unsere Freunde und Familie aus deinem Leben aus. Die ganze Zeit steckst du mit Fenyir zusammen. Es hat dich verändert. Was in aller Welt tut er mit dir?"

„Vielleicht schätzt er meine Gesellschaft", zischte Loki, mühsam seinen Zorn zurückhaltend. „Vielleicht schätze ich die seine. Denn vielleicht, _vielleicht_ gibt er mir das Gefühl, dass es keine Schande ist, nicht ein Schwert wie ein Krieger zu führen oder sich in sinnlosen Orgien betrinken zu wollen."

Thor sah ihn betroffen an. „Ich habe nie von dir erwartet, diese Dinge zu lieben."

„Du hast auch nie darüber nachgedacht, weshalb sie mir so wenig bedeuten."

Thor griff nach Lokis Arm. „Ich habe dir nie daraus einen Vorwurf gemacht. Du bist mein Bruder. Durch unsere Adern rinnt dasselbe Blut. Wie könnte ich dich weniger achten, nur weil deine Vorlieben nicht die meinen sind? Aber Fenyir hat einen ungünstigen Einfluss auf dich. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Du würdest dasselbe für mich tun."

Loki riss sich los, ungehalten über Thors Worte. „Mich um einen zukünftigen König sorgen? Das wäre anmaßend."

„Ich bitte dich, sag es mir. Sag mir, was zwischen dir und Fenyir geschieht. Denn wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich Vater um eine Unterredung bitten. Ich werde ihn bitten, Fenyir fortzuschicken, um deinetwillen."

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!" Loki funkelte seinen Bruder an. „Wenn Fenyir deinetwegen gehen muss, töte ich dich."

Thor starrte ihn betroffen an. „Du sprichst in kaltem Zorn, und deine Worte sind unbedacht und grausam. Hat Fenyir dich bereits so sehr vergiftet, dass du deinem eigenen Bruder drohst?"

Grob riss Loki sein Pferd herum und wendete, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Die Unterredung war beendet.

* * *

><p>Fenyir hielt die Arme um Loki geschlungen, die Lippen auf seinem Haar. Sie hatten ihr Lager abseits von den Zelten Thors und seiner Freunde aufgeschlagen, und von weitem drang Gelächter und hin und wieder grölender Gesang durch die Nacht. Lokis Hand ruhte auf Fenyirs nackter Brust, und er konnte das kräftige Schlagen seines Herzens spüren.<p>

Es war das erste Mal, dass er mit Fenyir das Nachtlager teilte. Loki wünschte sich, es wäre Sommer, denn dann wäre Kleidung überflüssig. Vor dem offenen Zelt flackerte ein Feuer, doch es reichte nicht aus, um auf Unterkleidung und wärmende Pelze zu verzichten. Es war ein kleines Zelt, mit kaum Platz darin, um sich aufrecht darin bewegen zu können, und einer Bettstatt aus Kissen und Decken, die eigentlich nur für eine Person gedacht war.

„Dein Bruder ist besorgt um dich", sagte Fenyir. „Du solltest ihm deswegen nicht zürnen."

Es überraschte Loki nicht, dass Fenyir das Thema zur Sprache brachte. Nach seinem Streit mit Thor war kein Wort mehr zwischen Loki und Fenyir gesprochen worden, doch irgendwie schien Fenyir trotzdem zu wissen, was zwischen den Brüdern vorgefallen war.

Loki seufzte und kuschelte sich enger an Fenyir. „Müssen wir über Thor sprechen?"

„Nein." Fenyir spielte mit Lokis Haar. „Deine Gedanken sind anderswo, nicht wahr?"

„Ich möchte dich spüren", sagte Loki offen und sah zu ihm auf. Seine Hand glitt über Fenyirs Brust und weiter abwärts; so weit, wie Loki es gerade wagte. Mit kaum zu unterdrückendem Triumph stellte er fest, dass Fenyir trotz seiner offensichtlichen Kälte durchaus Begierde empfinden konnte. „Ich will mehr von dir als das, was du mir zugestehst."

„Du bist stark, Loki Odinsohn", sagte Fenyir anerkennend, „viel stärker, als ich es erwartet habe."

„Dann gib mir", - Loki küsste ihn leicht auf die Kehle -, „das, was ich haben will."

Eine Weile war es still bis auf das prasselnde Feuer und die gedämpften Laute der Pferde vor dem Zelt. Schließlich erhob sich Fenyir und schloss den dünnen Vorhang vor dem Eingang, so dass nur noch der rötliche Schimmer des Feuers das Innere des Zeltes erleuchtete. Dann wandte er sich um und legte die Felldecke um seine Schultern ab, bevor er sich ohne Hast von dem langen Unterhemd darunter befreite.

Loki spürte, wie ihm warm wurde. Von Kindesbeinen an war ihm Nacktheit vertraut, denn sie war nichts, was auf Asgard – anders als in Midgard - als unschicklich galt. Er war hunderte Male mit Thor und seinen Freunden schwimmen gewesen und hatte sowohl Frauen als auch Männer unbekleidet gesehen, ohne sich dabei etwas zu denken. Doch Fenyirs Anblick nahm ihm den Atem.

Er war schön, von Kopf bis Fuß. Licht und Schatten modellierten seinen Körper und die schlanken Glieder und ließen ihn aussehen wie eine meisterhaft aus Marmor geschaffene Statue. Schultern, Brust und Arme waren kräftig und muskulöser, als es unter seiner Kleidung den Anschein machte, und die Hüften waren schmal, ihre Bögen sichtbar unter der dünnen Haut. Der Bauch war flach und fest wie der eines sehr jungen, athletischen Mannes. Vom Nabel abwärts lief eine zarte Linie dunklen Haars, die Lokis Blick unweigerlich auf Fenyirs Männlichkeit lenkte. Loki besaß nicht viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, doch er erschien ihm groß, selbst in nur halb erregtem Zustand. Die Oberschenkel waren glatt und unbehaart, schimmernd im Feuerschein, und die Füße langgliedrig und schmal. Die Anmut und Schönheit der Wanen waren sprichwörtlich, und Loki wusste nun auch, warum. Er fühlte ein geradezu unanständiges Verlangen, zu berühren, zu erforschen und zu schmecken.

Fenyir bot ihm seine Hand. Loki erhob sich von seiner liegenden Position und gestattete Fenyir, die Kordel seines Hemds zu lösen. Es fiel zu seinen Füßen und entblößte ihn ganz. Bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, irgendetwas anderes als Lust zu empfinden, zog Fenyir ihn an sich heran und legte beide Hände an Lokis Hüften. Loki suchte Fenyirs Mund, doch ihre Küsse blieben zart, fast scheu, als hielte Fenyir sich bewusst zurück, und vielleicht war es so. Langsam initiierte Fenyir einen sinnlichen Rhythmus, in den sich ihre beiden Körper aneinander bewegten. Eine Welle von Verlangen durchströmte Loki und ließ ihn ein leises Ächzen ausstoßen. Seine Hände legten sich auf Fenyirs nackten Rücken (es fühlte sich perfekt an), und er war dankbar für die Kälte auf Fenyirs Haut, die seine eigene Hitze ein wenig zu kühlen schien. Fenyir hob die Hand und schob zwei Finger zwischen Lokis Zähne, forderte ihn stumm auf, ihn zu schmecken. Ohne zu fragen, kam Loki der Aufforderung nach; er wollte alles tun, was Fenyir von ihm verlangte, denn es fühlte sich oh so gut an.

Trotzdem erstarrte Loki, als Fenyirs Hand wieder tiefer ging und die verborgene Stelle zwischen seinen Pobacken suchte. Ohne Vorwarnung presste ein Finger gegen seinen Eingang. Loki widerstand dem Drang, zurückzuweichen, nur mühsam. Er dachte an Tanjord und Govard im Stall, und war sich Fenyirs Erektion bewusst, die pochend und verlangend zwischen seinen Beinen zuckte und gegen die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel rieb.

Fenyir schien seine Beunruhigung zu spüren, denn er zog ihn wieder näher, während er sie beide in den fast hypnotischen Tanz wiegte. Die Bewegungen, in die Fenyir ihn führte, kamen Loki wie seine eigenen vor.

„Atme", flüsterte Fenyir in sein Ohr, und dann war sein Finger in ihm, durchbrach den Widerstand mit einem überraschend scharfen Schmerz, der nichts mit dem gemein hatte, den Loki mittlerweile kannte. Es fühlte sich – _richtig_ an. Loki hob sich auf die Fußspitzen und atmete Fenyirs Duft, rieb sich beharrlicher an ihm, bis er es nicht länger aushalten konnte. Seine Hand schob sich zu der Stelle, wo seine und Fenyirs Hüften sich trafen, und er suchte fiebrig nach Erleichterung. Sie kam in einer erlösenden Heftigkeit, und das letzte, was er spürte, war die klebrige Nässe zwischen seiner und Fenyirs Haut.

Loki konnte nicht sagen, ob Fenyir auf seine Kosten gekommen war, als sie später nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen. Er fühlte sich träge und satt und der Druck von Fenyirs Finger klang immer noch in ihm nach. Bei den Göttern, es war besser als alles, was er bisher mit sich selbst getan hatte.

„Sag es."

Loki wälzte sich auf den Bauch und stützte die Ellbogen auf. Fenyir beobachtete ihn unter halb geschlossenen Lidern, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Sag mir, was dir gerade durch den Kopf ging."

„Ich denke daran, wie schön du bist", sagte Loki zögernd. Die Worte hätten zu einer unbekannten Sprache gehören können, so fremd und ungeschickt, wie sie sich aus seinem Mund anhörten. Er fühlte sich erröten und verbarg seine Lippen hinter seinen Fingern, irgendwie verblüfft und zugleich belustigt über sich selbst.

Fenyirs Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nicht das. Das andere. Sag es."

„Ich liebe dich." Es klang so seltsam, so neu. Loki wurde sich bewusst, dass es Worte waren, die er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gedacht, geschweige denn ausgesprochen hätte. Romantische Liebesschwüre gehörten nicht zu Lokis Vokabular, und es war befremdend, sich derart gehen zu lassen, aber er wollte ehrlich sein. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Er senkte den Kopf und stieß ein hilfloses Lachen aus. „Oh, Götter. Thor hatte Recht, mich vor dir zu warnen. Du bist gefährlich, mein Freund."

Fenyir zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn, und für einen Moment konnte Loki die unbeherrschte Kraft spüren, die sich dabei zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Doch Fenyir ließ von ihm ab, ehe das Verlangen zu Schmerz werden konnte.

Halb enttäuscht und halb zufrieden schmiegte sich Loki an ihn und war kaum überrascht, wie perfekt ihre Körper sich aneinander anpassten.

Kurze Zeit später schlief er ein.


	6. Chapter 6: Blendwerk

**Kapitel Fünf:**

**Blendwerk**

* * *

><p>Endlich fanden sie eine frische Fährte. Loki beobachtete die Aufregung von Thors Freunden mit gelangweiltem Unverständnis. Das einzige, was die Jagd für ihn erträglich machte, war die Tatsache, dass ihm seine Reitkleidung gut zu Gesicht stand – das, und die verschwörerischen Blicke, die er gelegentlich mit Fenyir tauschte. In seinen Adern prickelte es, wenn er an die gestrige Nacht dachte, und etwas in ihm schien zu brodeln. Es war ein lustvolles, beinahe quälendes Gefühl, aber Loki genoss es.<p>

„Könnte ein Zwölfender sein", meinte Fandral fachmännisch. „Zäh, vermutlich."

„Oder eine Bache mit ihrem Wurf", mutmaßte Volstagg. „Die Erde ist aufgewühlt. Kein Bock tut so etwas."

„Was immer es ist, es war erst vor kurzem hier, und Fleisch ist Fleisch. Unsere beste Chance haben wir, wenn wir es einkreisen. Verschont es, wenn es ein Muttiertier ist. – Teilen wir uns auf", bestimmte Thor, nach seiner Armbrust greifend. „Loki, du reitest mit Volstagg. Fenyir, Ihr kommt mit mir. Könnt Ihr mit einem Speer umgehen? Es könnte ein Keiler sein, und die lassen sich von einem Pfeil nicht beeindrucken."

Fenyir wog den Speer in seiner Hand, den Fandral ihm reichte. „Plump und langsam", urteilte er. „Hat Eure Waffenkammer nichts Besseres zu bieten?"

Fandral grinste zu ihm auf. „Wir jagen einen Eber, keine Eisriesen."

Fenyir warf ihm einen eigenartigen Blick zu, den nur Loki bemerkte. Er umfasste den Speer fester und trieb sein Pferd an, um Thor einzuholen, der bereits im Unterholz verschwunden war. Loki seufzte und wendete, um Volstagg in die andere Richtung zu begleiten.

Oh, er langweilte sich. Es gab nichts Stumpfsinnigeres, als einem Tier aufzulauern und es mit lautem Gejohle durch den Wald zu hetzen, bis das Geschöpf vor Angst halb wahnsinnig war. Wenigstens hatte Thor auf die Hunde verzichtet. Ihr Wittern und Kläffen zerrte fast noch mehr an Lokis Nerven als die freudige Erregung, die mit dem Aufspüren der Beute verbunden war.

Sie ritten schweigsam, in langsamem Tempo. Volstagg beugte sich aus dem Sattel und berührte abgeknickte Äste und strich mit der Hand über Sträucher. Hin und wieder saß er ab und untersuchte die Erde nach Spuren. Loki rollte die Augen. Als Volstagg sich weit genug von ihm entfernt hatte, ließ Loki sich aus dem Sattel gleiten. Es würde eine Weile dauern, ehe Volstagg ihn vermisste – das Jagdfieber hatte ihn ergriffen, und die Aussicht auf eine knusprig gebratene Schwarte. Er würde hier warten und sich ihnen wieder anschließen, sobald die Jagd vorbei war, erfolgreich oder nicht.

Die Stille um ihn herum war enervierend. Nicht einmal Vögel waren zu hören, und es war ein kühler Wind aufgezogen, der vom Norden her Regen ankündigte. Loki holte ein Buch aus der Satteltasche und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm. Seine Gedanken waren nicht bei dem, was er las. Stattdessen fühlte er ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in seiner Brust und fragte sich, was es mit Fenyir zu tun hatte. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl.

Plötzlich spürte Loki, dass er nicht länger allein war. Er hob den Blick und entdeckte eine Hirschkuh am Rand der Lichtung, keine zehn Schritte von ihm entfernt. Das Tier hatte ihn offensichtlich nicht bemerkt, denn es zeigte weder Zögern noch Angst, während es friedlich äsend vorwärts schritt. Es wäre eine leichte Beute. Loki griff nach seinem Bogen und holte einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, der am Sattel seines Pferdes hing, und legte ihn behutsam auf die Sehne. Dann, er wusste nicht, weshalb, ließ er ihn sinken. Volstagg musste noch in der Nähe sein, genau so wie Thor und Fenyir, die in die gleiche Richtung geritten waren.

Die Hirschkuh, nichts Böses ahnend, kam auf ihn zu. Loki sah die dunklen Augen und ihre eilig mahlenden Kiefer, und er betrachtete sie so, wie er ein Bild oder eine Karte betrachten würde, konzentriert und mit Muße.

Dann geschah etwas, womit Loki nicht im Geringsten gerechnet hatte. Pfeil und Bogen entglitten ihm, und er spürte eine überwältigende Kraft, die ihn nach vorne warf. Ein wenig glich es dem Gefühl, wenn man auf Bifröst reiste, schnell und irgendwie unangenehm, bis man sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Loki keuchte auf und verfluchte sich im selben Atemzug, weil er die Kuh nun vertrieben haben würde, doch als er den Blick hob, stand sie immer noch auf der Lichtung.

Er trat einen Schritt vor. Die Hirschkuh begann zu wittern. Dann sprang sie mit einem Satz ins Dickicht und floh in weiten Sprüngen durch das knackende Geäst. Loki fluchte noch einmal lautlos und wandte sich um, um Pfeil und Bogen aufzuheben und in den Sattel zu steigen, doch es war unmöglich. Loki erstarrte. Seine Gestalt war nicht mehr dieselbe. Er stand da und fühlte ein Zittern durch seinen Körper laufen. Die Gerüche des Waldes stürmten auf seine Sinne ein, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Seine Stute, bisher ruhig in seiner Nähe grasend, hob den Kopf und scheute, als er einen Schritt vorwärts machte.

Dann erst begriff er. Er war nicht länger in der Gestalt eines Asen, sondern in der eines Rehbocks. Nur die Wanen besaßen die Fähigkeit, ihre Gestalt nach Belieben zu verändern, und so war Loki nicht allzu überrascht. Dass es aber ausgerechnet in diesem Moment passieren musste, erschien ihm nicht unbedingt klug. Nach kurzem Zögern wandte er sich um und sprang in entgegen gesetzter Richtung durch das Dickicht, durch das die Kuh verschwunden war.

Nur eine kurze Strecke weiter konnte er das Weiß von Thors Schimmel zwischen den Bäumen schimmern sehen. Von plötzlichem Übermut gepackt, schlug Loki einen Haken und lief direkt auf ihn zu. Thors Hengst scheute und stieg auf die Hinterbeine. Thor, zu beschäftigt, im Sattel zu bleiben, um richtig zielen zu können, rief Fenyir etwas zu. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz setzte Loki über die Kruppe des Schimmels hinweg, bevor er erneut einen Bogen schlug.

Thor griff nach seiner Armbrust, aber Fenyir fiel ihm in den Arm. Thor brüllte auf vor Enttäuschung und Wut. „Er läuft direkt auf uns zu! Stoßt ihm die Spitze in die Brust, aber zielt gut, Mann! Bringt ihn zur Strecke, und die Götter mögen Euch helfen, wenn Ihr ihn dabei in Stücke reißt!"

Loki machte eine scharfe Kehrtwende. Am anderen Ende der Lichtung tauchten Fandral, Sif und Volstagg auf, angelockt von dem Tumult. Er konnte sehen, wie Fenyir seinem Bruder die Armbrust entriss und sie anlegte. Der Speer lag achtlos hingeworfen auf dem Waldboden.

Loki stieß den Atem durch die Nüstern und verdoppelte sein Tempo. Das war nicht gut. Er hatte nicht vor, als Festbankett auf der königlichen Tafel zu enden. Kurz, bevor er die drei Freunde erreichte, schlug Loki einen Bogen, doch ein Pfeil hatte bereits Fandrals Armbrust verlassen und schwirrte mit einem unheilvollen Sirren auf ihn zu. Mitten in der Luft brach das Geschoss auseinander, getroffen von einem weiteren Pfeil, der hinter ihm abgegeben worden war. Er hörte Thor ganz unköniglich fluchen und machte einen gewaltigen Satz in das Unterholz, durch das sie ihm nur mit Mühe würden folgen können.

* * *

><p>„Das war Wahnsinn!" Fenyir hob den Arm und schlug Loki ins Gesicht. Einen Moment starrten sie einander an, beide überrascht von der impulsiven Geste, bevor Fenyir sich abwandte und auf sein Pferd stieg. „Sie hätten dich umbringen können!"<p>

„Oh, aber es war so ein Spaß." Trotz der Ohrfeige und der Demütigung kicherte Loki, ehe er den Fuß in den Steigbügel stellte und mit einem eleganten Abfedern aufsaß. Es hatte ihn endlos amüsiert, wie erbost und schlecht gelaunt die Freunde von der missglückten Jagd zurückgekehrt waren, und er hatte nicht an interessierten Fragen über ihr Versagen gespart, bis Thor ihm damit gedroht hatte, Nadel und Faden zu nehmen und ihm den Mund zuzunähen. Nur Fenyir war still gewesen, und als er Fandral den Speer zurückgereicht hatte, war sein Blick dem von Loki begegnet. Es war keine Bewunderung, die Loki darin gelesen hatte.

„Niemals, _niemals_ nutze das, was du von mir bekommst, im Spaß."

„Ich konnte nichts dafür!" verteidigte sich Loki, nun doch beeindruckt von Fenyirs Aufgebrachtheit. „Ich habe an nichts Böses gedacht, als es plötzlich über mich kam. Da stand ich, Pfeil und Bogen in der Hand, bereit, unser Abendessen zu schießen, und im nächsten Augenblick war ich ein verdammter Hirsch."

Fenyir verengte die Augen. „Warum Pfeil und Bogen?"

„Eine Hirschkuh kam auf mich zu", erklärte Loki. „Ich wollte sie töten, aber-…" Er brach ab und berührte vorsichtig Fenyirs Arm. „Du glaubst mir nicht, oder?"

„Ich glaube dir. Du kannst die Kraft in dir noch nicht steuern, darum überkommt sie dich, wann immer du dir ihrer nicht bewusst bist. Versprich mir, dass du sie nie anwendest, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin. Jedenfalls nicht, bis du gelernt hast, deine Macht zu kontrollieren."

„Hmm, Fenyir." Loki lehnte sich aus dem Sattel und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Du _warst_ in der Nähe."

„Den Göttern sei Dank dafür. Fandrals Pfeil hätte dich getroffen. Was nützt all das, was ich dich lehre, wenn du nichts Besseres damit zu tun hast, als Leichtsinn zu treiben?"

Du klingst wie meine Mutter." Loki setzte ein Schmollen auf. Als Fenyir nicht reagierte, legte er die Hand auf Fenyirs Oberschenkel. „Du bist sauer auf mich."

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, das ist alles."

Loki fühlte, wie sein Herz sank. Er zog die Hand zurück und vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, fieberhaft überlegend, wie er seinen Patzer wieder gutmachen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass Fenyir so über ihn dachte. An seiner neu gewonnenen Freundschaft lag zu viel, um sie leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Er grübelte noch, als sie im Lager angekommen waren, und zog sich bald in sein Zelt zurück, frustriert darüber, dass Fenyir es vorzog, bei Thor und seinen Freunden zum Abendessen zu bleiben.

* * *

><p>„Ärger im Paradies?" Volstagg ließ sich schwerfällig neben Loki auf der Bank nieder, eine halb abgenagte, von Fett triefende Truthahnkeule in der Hand.<p>

Drinnen feierten die Heimkehrer den glücklichen Ausgang der Jagd; am Ende hatten sie doch noch einiges Wild erlegt, um nicht mit gesenkten Köpfen und leeren Händen zurückkehren zu müssen. Fenyir war abseits geblieben, doch er hatte Loki nicht mehr angefasst, und draußen am Lagerfeuer geschlafen.

„Thor sagte mir, dass du und Fenyir Freunde geworden seid", fuhr Volstagg fort, unbeeindruckt von Lokis abweisendem Schweigen. „Es sah mir irgendwie nicht danach aus in den letzten Tagen. Wo steckt er überhaupt?"

Loki schnaubte. „Ich bin nicht sein Kindermädchen."

„Nein", stimmte Volstagg zu, „genau genommen, ist er deines."

„Warum gehst du nicht zurück und stopfst deinen Wanst mit Nachtisch? Es würde deinem Mund etwas Sinnvolles zu tun geben."

Volstagg ignorierte die Bosheit, rückte aber ein wenig von Loki ab. „Dass du immer sofort die Krallen ausfahren musst…"

„Er ist unzufrieden mit mir", brach es aus Loki heraus, plötzlich froh, jemandem sein Herz ausschütten zu können, und wenn es nur Volstagg war. „Ich habe sein Vertrauen missbraucht, und nun zürnt er mir dafür. - Ich habe es nicht vorsätzlich getan", setzte er eilig hinzu, als Volstagg eine Augenbraue hob. „Es ist nur-… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll gegenüber… gegenüber einem-…"

„Einem Freund", ergänzte Volstagg, als Loki nach Worten suchte. „Es stimmt also. Er ist dein Freund geworden, nicht wahr?"

Loki schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich habe es vermasselt."

„Nun, nun." Volstagg legte den Arm um Loki. „So schlimm kann es nicht sein. Er ist dein Lehrer und wird damit umgehen können, dass du manchmal – lass es mich so ausdrücken - schwierig bist. Ihr beide seid seit Wochen nahezu unzertrennlich. Da wäre es doch lächerlich, wenn er nicht über einen dummen Streich hinwegsehen könnte." Vorsichtig sah Volstagg ihn an. „Was hast du angestellt?"

„Würde Thor dir verzeihen, wenn du etwas tun würdest, von dem du weißt, dass er es nicht gutheißen wird?"

„Ich denke schon", meinte Volstagg, „nach einer Weile. Natürlich müsste ich vor ihn treten und ihn um Vergebung bitten. Meinen Fehler eingestehen. Das verlangt die Ehre."

„_Ehre_." Loki schnaufte verächtlich. „Warum muss mir immer diese verdammte Ehre in die Quere kommen?"

Volstagg sah besorgt drein. „Hast du etwas Unehrenhaftes gegenüber Fenyir getan?"

Das würde zu nichts führen. „Nur mir einen Spaß erlaubt."

„Du weißt, deine Späße sind nicht für jedermann lustig", meinte Volstagg. „Manche finden sie sogar ziemlich, hm, geschmacklos."

_Grausam_, dachte Loki, _ist das Wort, das dir auf der Zunge lag._ „Es war nichts dergleichen", sagte er und wandte sich Volstagg zu. „Wie stelle ich meine Ehre ihm gegenüber wieder her?"

„Fenyir? Geh zu ihm. Entschuldige dich bei ihm. Sag ihm, dass es dir leid tut."

Loki runzelte die Brauen. Das würde nicht leicht werden. „Du glaubst, es hilft?"

„Bei mir hat es immer geholfen. Erleichtert das Gewissen. Sofern man eines hat." Volstagg hielt Loki an der Schulter zurück, als er sich erheben wollte. „Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit."

„Ja? Sprich", sagte Loki, ein wenig ungeduldig jetzt. Er wollte zu Fenyir und sich im Entschuldigen üben.

„Vielleicht spürt Fenyir, wie viel dir seine Freundschaft bedeutet. Dafür ist er nicht gekommen. Er unterrichtet dich, und es bedeutet eine Verpflichtung dir gegenüber und deinem Vater. Fenyir kennt die Grenzen, und er muss sie einhalten, wenn er seine Aufgabe ernst nimmt. Du bist Prinz von Asgard, Loki, und Odins Sohn. Eine Freundschaft zwischen dir und Fenyir ist eine große Überraschung, und ich freue mich für dich, aber nicht jeder hier ist der gleichen Meinung."

„Thor", knurrte Loki. „Oh, warum kann er nur nicht sein großes Maul halten."

„Nicht Thor, Loki", sagte Volstagg ernst und hielt ihn erneut vom Gehen ab. „Es gibt Stimmen am Hof, die nicht mit Odins Wahl einverstanden sind, dich von einem aus Vanaheim unterrichten zu lassen. Es gab Gerüchte-…"

„Welche Gerüchte?" schnappte Loki.

„Ich werde nicht darüber reden, nur so viel, und danach werde ich nie mehr etwas sagen. Fenyir hat behauptet, seine Frau sei während eines Angriffs von Truppen aus Asgard ums Leben gekommen, und danach sei er an Njörds Hof in Stellung gewesen. Doch es liegen fast siebzig Jahre dazwischen. Niemand weiß, was er gemacht oder wo er in dieser Zeit gewesen ist."

„Das macht es noch nicht zu einem Gerücht."

Volstagg sah zerknirscht drein. „Ich hätte gar nicht erst davon anfangen dürfen."

„Sag es mir!" verlangte Loki mit scharfer Stimme. „Ich will es hören."

Volstagg gab sich sichtlich einen Ruck und sagte schließlich zögernd: „Manche sagen, er sei durch die Dunkelwelt gereist."

Loki lachte auf. Das war das absurdeste, was er jemals gehört hatte. „Dann wäre Fenyir der erste, der davon erzählen kann, denn niemand kehrt aus der Dunkelwelt zurück."

„Was, wenn es ihm wirklich gelungen ist?" Volstagg stand auf und packte Loki am Arm. „Was, wenn er einen Weg gefunden hat, um die Grenzen zu überqueren? Wäre das so undenkbar?"

„Es ist unmöglich", erwiderte Loki und machte sich unsanft los. „Du bist betrunken."

Volstagg prüfte seinen Atem in der hohlen Hand. Als er wieder aufsah, war Loki verschwunden.

* * *

><p>„Du bist immer noch verstimmt", sagte Loki, sich auf Fenyirs Schreibtisch setzend. „Weil ich mich zu einem Hirschbock gemacht habe?"<p>

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", entgegnete Fenyir knapp. Er stand am Fenster, die Hände auf dem Rücken, und sah zu, wie Loki die Bücher und Manuskripte zur Seite schob, um Platz für seine Beine zu finden.

„Trotzdem behandelst du mich, als wäre es so."

„Ich behandle dich mit dem Respekt, der dir zusteht."

„Oh, so förmlich." Loki tauchte die Feder in ein Tintenfass und malte kleine Kringel auf die hölzerne, mit Gold und Perlmutt eingelegte Platte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er ratlos. Eine Entschuldigung zu formulieren, war gar nicht so einfach; besonders, wenn sie offenbar nicht von ihm erwartet wurde. Trotzdem sagte er: „Es tut mir leid. Es war keine gute Idee, vor meines Bruders Armbrust zu laufen."

Fenyir stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab, durchquerte den Raum und nahm Loki die Feder aus der Hand. „Es war leichtsinnig und gefährlich. Was hätte ich Odin sagen sollen, wenn er mich nach deinem vermeintlichen Verschwinden auf einem harmlosen Jagdausflug gefragt hätte? Als dein Lehrmeister bin ich für dich verantwortlich. Wenn dir etwas unter meiner Aufsicht zustößt, fällt die Schuld auf mich. Ich hätte deinetwegen im Kerker enden können."

Daran hatte Loki überhaupt nicht gedacht. Er rutschte unbehaglich vom Tisch und versuchte, Fenyir zu besänftigen, indem er von hinten die Arme um ihn schlang. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Fenyir versteifte sich ein wenig. „Du bist schnell mit der Zunge, sagt man. Dass du auch schnell im Handeln bist, macht mir Sorge. Die Kraft, die ich dir gebe, verlangt Disziplin und viel Geduld, um sie zu beherrschen."

„Ich weiß." Loki löste sich missmutig von Fenyir. „Ich war unvorsichtig, nun gut. Vielleicht habe ich nicht nachgedacht. Es war ein Fehler."

„Ich bat dich, mir zu vertrauen", sagte Fenyir, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Doch ich frage mich, ob ich dir vertrauen kann. Was ich dich lehre, ist keine Spielerei, mit der du tun und lassen kannst, was du willst."

„Oh, du kannst mir vertrauen", beeilte sich Loki Fenyir zu versichern. „Ich mag nicht den besten Ruf in dieser Hinsicht haben, aber ich besitze Stolz und Ehre wie jeder andere Mann. Prüfe mich, und ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."

„Dann muss alles, was ich dir beibringe, ein Geheimnis zwischen uns bleiben." Fenyir wandte sich zu ihm um, und sein Blick war durchdringend. „Du wirst deine Macht nicht benutzen, wenn ich dich nicht davor schützen kann. Wirst du mir das schwören?"

„Was immer du verlangst, Meister." Loki vollführte eine spöttische Geste und verbeugte sich tief.

„Keine Scherze mehr. Schwöre es."

„Ich schwöre." Loki legte die Hand auf seine Brust und versuchte, feierlich dreinzuschauen. „Ich schwöre bei meiner Ehre und bei meinem Vater Odin. Genügt dir das?"

Fenyir verzog keine Miene, doch in seinen Augen funkelte kurz der rötliche Schein; dann war er wieder verschwunden, genau so schnell, wie er gekommen war. „Du wirst Gelegenheit bekommen, deinen Schwur zu beweisen. Für morgen Abend hat sich eine Delegation aus Vanaheim angekündigt. Botschafter Gaydon wird sich mit Odin treffen, um einen ersten Kontakt herzustellen. Wenn alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit läuft, besteht die Möglichkeit auf einen echten Friedensvertrag zwischen Asgard und Vanaheim."

Loki fühlte Missmut bei dem Gedanken, vor Gästen erscheinen zu müssen. Es kostete immer so viel Anstrengung, sich klug und weltmännisch an eine Tafel zu setzen und stundenlang über ermüdende Dinge wie Krieg und Frieden zu schwadronieren. Ganz zu schweigen von den lächerlichen Roben, die unbequem waren und zu protzig für Lokis Geschmack. „Vanaheim hält einen Waffenstillstand mit uns", sagte er.

„Der immer wieder gebrochen wird. Beide Seiten streben eine langfristige Lösung an, und es ist kein schlechter Weg." Fenyir hob Lokis Kinn mit seinen Fingerknöcheln. „Es liegt mir nichts daran, einen Abend in der Gesellschaft von Odin und Botschafter Gaydon zu verschwenden. Es bedeutet mir nichts, wenn unsere Reiche sich vereinen. Du und ich empfinden anders, weil wir nicht sind wie sie. Was ist ein Königreich, für mich, für dich? Wir werden andere Reiche beherrschen, gemeinsam."

„Wann?" Loki erbebte vor Lust, als er Fenyirs Hüften sich gegen seine bewegen fühlte. „Oh, lass es noch vor morgen Abend sein."

„Geduld, mein Prinz", Fenyir küsste ihn sacht, „ist die erste Disziplin, die du zu lernen hast." Dann entzog er sich ihm, was Loki mit einem frustrierten Seufzen zur Kenntnis nahm. Die Kälte, die ihn umfangen hatte, bemerkte er kaum noch.

* * *

><p>Die Tafel war spärlich besetzt gemessen an dem hohen Besuch.<p>

Botschafter Gaydon war mit wenig Gefolge gereist; vier Gesandte in goldbestickten Gewändern und üppig behangen mit Insignien ihres jeweiligen Status umringten Gaydon, dessen Hände mit Ringen überladen waren. Er befand sich in angeregtem Gespräch mit Frigga, während Odin am anderen Ende des Tisches saß, flankiert von seinen Söhnen. Neben Loki hatte Fenyir Platz genommen, während Asgards Botschafter Hermin ihm gegenüber saß.

Loki fuhr mit einem Finger in den hochgeschlossenen Kragen seines Paradegewands und unterdrückte den Wunsch, sich auf seinem Stuhl zu fläzen. Die metallenen, kunstvoll beschlagenen Manschetten schränkten seine Bewegungsfreiheit ein, und der sichelförmige Harnisch über seiner Brust schien so viel zu wiegen wie ein halber Ochse. Neidvoll warf er einen Blick auf Thor, der seine Uniform mit robuster Mühelosigkeit trug. Fenyir war es erlaubt, auf formelle Kleidung zu verzichten, und trug seinen üblichen schmucklosen Rock. Die silbernen Armbänder hatte er abgelegt.

Loki wandte sich höflich Trosgard zu, einem der Gesandten, als dieser leutselig das Wort an ihn richtete. „Wie ich sehe, hat Euer Vater Euch einen Lehrer aus unserem Reich zugeteilt. Es macht uns glücklich, Odins Willen zum Frieden mit uns in einer ganz praktischen Tat umsetzen zu sehen."

„Fürwahr", sagte Loki mit verbindlicher Stimme, „höchst praktisch."

„Fenyir hat seinerzeit an Njörds Hof die Prinzessin Altea unterrichtet. Als er ging, hat sie sich die hübschen Augen nach ihm ausgeweint. Das arme Ding hatte sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt, den Göttern sei es geklagt. – Nicht, dass sie es noch wäre", setzte Trosgard eilig hinzu. „Ihr solltet sie bei Gelegenheit kennen lernen. Klug, belesen, mitfühlend, und ein Ausbund der Tugend. Außerdem ein höchst anmutiges Geschöpf."

„Für anmutige Geschöpfe ist mein älterer Bruder zuständig", erwiderte Loki glatt, was ihm einen strengen Blick von Ende der Tafel einbrachte.

Thor jedoch lachte gutgelaunt. „Mein Bruder hat Recht, Trosgard. Mit Tugend und Liebreiz seid Ihr bei ihm an der falschen Adresse. Loki bevorzugt zurzeit nur einen Wanen, und das ist Fenyir."

„Ist das so?" Botschafter Gaydon hob die Brauen und bedachte Fenyir mit einem fragenden Blick, bevor er sich Odin zuwandte. „Wir alle waren überrascht, als wir von Eurer Wahl hörten. Es ist noch nie vorgekommen, dass ein König aus Asgard einen Wanen an seinen Hof geholt hat, um einen Prinzen zu unterrichten. Darf ich fragen, welche Absicht Ihr damit bezweckt, Allvater?"

„Fenyir soll meinen Sohn in allem unterweisen, was ein Thronfolger lernen muss", antwortete Odin und legte seine Hand auf Lokis Schulter. „Dazu braucht es Besonnenheit, und eine starke Hand. Ich glaube, dass Fenyir beides hat. Frigga ermutigte mich in meiner Entscheidung. Wie Ihr wisst, stammt sie ebenfalls aus Vanaheim, und ist mit den Fähigkeiten Eures Volkes wohl vertraut."

Gaydon lächelte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ihr erwartet nicht von Fenyir, Eurem Sohn_ sämtliche_ Fähigkeiten unseres Volks zu vermitteln, oder?"

„Wenn mein ältester Sohn eines Tages den Thron besteigen wird, so wünsche ich mir, dass Vanaheim und Asgard an diesem Tag in Freundschaft und Frieden vereint sein mögen. Mit Loki als seinem Berater wird es Thor leichter fallen, die Sitten und Gebräuche Eurer Leute besser zu verstehen. Es kann ihm nur von Nutzen sein, dann jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, der die Erziehung einer der Euren genossen hat."

„Das ist ein nobler Gedanke", lobte Gaydon, „doch bedenkt auch, dass nicht alle Wanen über dieselben Kräfte verfügen. Manche von uns sind etwas… ambitionierter."

Odin verstärkte seinen Griff um Lokis Schulter, doch sein Ton blieb jovial. „Wenn das so ist, besteht kein Anlass zur Sorge, Botschafter. Ihr werdet auf Asgard kaum jemanden mit weniger Ambitionen finden als meinen Sohn. Loki strebt nicht nach Ruhm oder Macht. Er ist ein freier Geist, voller jugendlichem Leichtsinn, aber mit wenig Sinn für Disziplin."

„So erzählt man sich", bestätigte Gaydon. Sein Blick lag auf Fenyir, während er sprach. „Seid Ihr nicht besorgt, dass Fenyirs Einfluss dies ändern könnte?"

„Wir hoffen es", mischte sich Frigga liebenswürdig ein. „Wir haben nur Gutes von ihm gehört, und Njörds Zeugnis war uns Beweis genug."

„So habt Ihr jetzt eine neue Aufgabe gefunden, ohne dabei an Rang einzubüßen", wandte sich Gaydon an seinen Landsmann. „Ich gratuliere Euch."

Fenyir neigte leicht den Kopf. „Danke, Botschafter."

„Für jemanden wie Euch eine beachtliche Leistung, wo Ihr selbst unsere Gepflogenheiten kaum aus lebenslanger Erfahrung kennen könnt. Seid Ihr nicht selbst als Fremder in Vanaheim aufgenommen worden?"

Fenyir erblasste, und in seinen Augen funkelte es kurz auf, bevor er rasch den Blick senkte. „Mein Vater war Baldir, Sohn des Dair. Ich wurde erzogen im Sinne Eurer Väter, auch wenn mein Weg in Euer Reich eine lange Reise war, die Götter mögen es beschützen."

„Niemand weiß, woher Ihr gekommen seid", bemerkte Gaydon anzüglich. „Wäre es nicht eine Anekdote, mit der Ihr uns bei Tisch unterhalten wollt?"

Loki bewegte sich unbehaglich. Er spürte Fenyirs Widerwillen, vom Botschafter ins Kreuzverhör genommen zu werden, und zugleich ahnte er, dass Fenyirs Geschichte vielleicht mehr war als das, was er erzählt hatte. Er wartete mit den anderen in gespannter Stille, bis Fenyir schließlich sprach.

„Ich kam zu Euch nach einer Wanderschaft durch die neun Reiche. Es ist wahr, ich wurde nicht in Vanaheim geboren, weil mein Vater seinerseits ein Wanderer gewesen ist. Ich habe vieles gesehen und noch mehr gelernt durch ihn; es hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin. Es ist keine Schande darin, Welten zu bereisen, wenn es den Blick schärft und den Horizont erweitert."

„Wohl gesprochen", sagte Trosgard.

Hermin beugte sich über den Tisch. „Ihr sprecht von Eurem Vater. Wer war Eure Mutter?"

Einen Moment lang herrschte atemloses Schweigen. Fenyirs Gesichtszüge waren starr wie Eis. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, schoss eine mächtige Stichflamme aus der Platte flambierter Früchte, die gerade serviert worden war, und ließ alle am Tisch aufspringen. Funken stoben davon wie Feuerwerk und wirbelten zischend durch die Luft. Zwei der Gesandten schlugen auf ihre Gewänder ein, die Gefahr liefen, Feuer zu fangen, und Gaydon presste schmerzerfüllt die Hand auf ein Auge, während Thor hastig nach dem Wasserkrug griff und versuchte, die nun lichterloh brennende Nachspeise zu löschen.

Loki unterdrückte ein Kichern. Alles in allem war es ein ziemlich unterhaltsamer Abend gewesen.

* * *

><p>„Ich sollte dir böse sein", sagte Fenyir, als Loki später am Abend in seine Gemächer kam, „doch ich muss gestehen, dass mich dein Einfall sehr amüsiert hat."<p>

Loki ließ sich in vollem Ornat und Stiefeln auf Fenyirs Bett fallen. Das Bankett war vorüber, die Gäste hatten sich zur Nacht verabschiedet, und der Vorfall würde für ihn ein Nachspiel haben, wenn er den Blick seines Vaters richtig gedeutet hatte, aber Loki war dennoch voll und ganz mit sich zufrieden.

Er sah zu, wie Fenyir seinen Rock ablegte und ihn gegen ein seidenes Gewand tauschte, und bewunderte insgeheim die langen Linien, in der sich der Stoff um seinen Körper schmiegte. Die silbernen Bänder wieder um seine Handgelenke schließend, fuhr Fenyir fort: „Dir brennen tausend Fragen auf der Zunge. Ich werde dir eine davon beantworten, also wähle weise."

Loki dachte nach. So sonderbar ihm Fenyirs Verhalten bei Tisch auch erschienen war, es überraschte ihn nicht, dass ein Mann wie Fenyir Geheimnisse hatte, und es war klar, dass er sie sorgfältig hütete. Die Kraft, die er besaß, war nicht die eines gewöhnlichen Wanen. Gaydons Andeutungen hatten das bestätigt. Sich zurücklehnend, verschränkte Loki die Hände hinter dem Kopf und sah zu Fenyir hin. Er wusste, welche Frage er stellen wollte. „Wann reisen wir fort von hier?"

Fenyir lachte leise und setzte sich zu ihm. Er hob die Hand und strich Loki eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Unberechenbar. Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Loki fing Fenyirs Hand in seiner und presste kurz die Lippen auf die Handfläche. Er hoffte, dass Fenyir spürte, wie ernst es ihm war. „Was interessiert mich deine Herkunft, oder deine Vergangenheit, wenn du mir eine Zukunft bietest?"

Kälte breitete sich um sie herum aus, und Loki bemerkte, dass das Feuer im Kamin zu einem Glimmen herabsank. Fenyir blieb stumm und zeichnete mit einem Finger eine Linie über Lokis Stirn und Nase, bis er an den Lippen angekommen war. Bereitwillig öffnete Loki den Mund. Er schmeckte Salz und Erde und Metall.

„So unglücklich", murmelte Fenyir wie zu sich selbst, „so begierig und furchtlos. Bist du tapfer, oder bist du nur verzweifelt?"

Loki griff nach Fenyirs Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. „Wahnsinnig", flüsterte er heiser, „vor Lust. Tu es. Tu es jetzt."

Er atmete zitternd aus und ließ sich auf das Bett zurücksinken, die Arme weit ausgebreitet, und dann fielen ihm Fenyirs Worte ein, als sie sich auf der Lichtung im Dunklen Forst geküsst hatten.

_Es wird anders sein mit mir._

Zum ersten Mal, seit er Fenyir kannte, verspürte er Angst vor sich selbst.


	7. Chapter 7: Der kleine Tod

**Kapitel Sechs:**

**Der kleine Tod**

* * *

><p>Er schloss die Augen, während Fenyir begann, die Bänder und Riemen seines Waffenrocks zu lösen. Die Kette, die das sichelförmige Emblem auf Lokis Brust fixierte, klirrte leise, als die Halterungen aus ihren Ösen gezogen wurden und das Stück Metall neben ihm in die Laken glitt. Fenyir hob es auf und hängte es über den geschnitzten Pfosten am Kopfende des Betts. Dann löste er mit geschickten Fingern die gehämmerten Manschetten um Lokis Handgelenke.<p>

Loki schnaubte nervös; das An- und Ablegen seines Paradegewands erforderte normalerweise einen geschickten Diener und endlose, nervtötende Geduld.

Fenyirs Gesicht blieb ohne Ausdruck, als er die kleine Phiole bemerkte, die als Anhänger um Lokis Hals lag. Er trug sie unter seinem Hemd verborgen seit dem Tag, in dem er mit Fenyir im Dunklen Forst gewesen war und sie sich geküsst hatten; ein schmales, kunstvoll geschliffenes Glasröhrchen, mit Wachs versiegelt, und einem golden schimmernden Inhalt.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Fenyir, seine Stimme dunkel und sehr ruhig.

„Ich bin sicher", brachte Loki hervor und bemühte sich, zumindest den Anschein von Fassung zu wahren.

In Wahrheit klopfte sein Herz zum Zerspringen, und die Erinnerung an Tanjord und den Stallburschen ließ ihn kaum mehr klar denken. Es gab nichts, womit er sich gegen die Bilder wappnen konnte; keine Möglichkeit, sie auszublenden, so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte. Govard hatte laut aufgeschrieen, als Tanjord mit einem Grunzen und einem Ruck in ihn eingedrungen war, und Loki war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es kein Ausdruck von Lust gewesen war.

Damals in der Nacht im Stall war er ein kleiner Junge gewesen, ahnungslos über das, zu was Triebe befähigen konnten, und genau so kam er sich jetzt vor: wie ein dummer, ahnungsloser Knabe.

Behutsam berührte Fenyir Lokis Schläfe, während er mit der anderen Hand die Kordel von seinem Hemd öffnete. Die Bilder in Lokis Kopf verschwammen und verschmolzen zu einem glimmenden, blauen Licht. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich ein wenig, und er registrierte dankbar die wiederkehrende Fähigkeit, wenn auch nicht ruhig, so doch wenigstens gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Er hielt die Augen immer noch geschlossen, als er Fenyir sich bewegen fühlte. Seine Sinne erschienen ihm unnatürlich geschärft; jeder Atemzug, jede Bewegung im Raum war spürbar, und alles um ihn herum schien irgendwie bedeutungsvoll. Ihm war, als wäre er sich seines Körpers noch nie so bewusst gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick. Und auf geheimnisvolle Weise er sah sich so, wie Fenyir ihn sah, hingestreckt auf dem Bett, mit offener Hemdbrust, die einen breiten Streifen heller Haut freigab, glatt und golden im warmen Licht des glimmenden Feuers.

Fenyir befreite ihn mit ruhigen Bewegungen von seinem Rock und dann der Weste, und hängte auch diese Kleidungsstücke sorgfältig über den Bettpfosten. Alles ging sehr geplant, sehr geschickt vor sich, als wüsste Fenyir genau, welche Ösen, welche Riemen in welcher Reihenfolge zu öffnen waren.

Loki stieß ein kurzes, schnaubendes Lachen aus. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum, doch die Situation war zu neu und zu beunruhigend, um ihr mit dem nötigen Ernst zu begegnen.

Anstelle eines Tadels oder einer Bemerkung darüber beugte Fenyir sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Loki atmete den vertrauten Duft nach Kälte ein, und noch etwas anderes mischte sich darunter, etwas, was er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte: Begierde.

Fenyir begehrte ihn.

Loki fühlte unerwartet Wärme seine Adern durchfluten, und es überraschte ihn so sehr, dass er die Augen aufschlug.

„Was ich mit dir tun kann", sagte Fenyir leise, „ist nur eine Ahnung von dem, was ich mit dir teilen will. Ich habe es so gewollt, aber ich wusste nicht, wie viel es mir bedeuten würde. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du bereit bist, mir so viel zu geben."

Loki hob die Hand und berührte Fenyirs Wange, den Daumen an seinen Lippen. Sie waren warm, und weich und sinnlich trotz der Strenge von Fenyirs Mund. Anstelle einer Erwiderung lächelte er, und es war seltsam, dass ihm ausnahmsweise nicht danach war, zu reden. Die Notwendigkeit, jeder Situation mit Spott zu begegnen, war nicht länger da. Er hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was es auf Fenyirs unerwartete Offenheit zu sagen gegeben hätte. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er zu allem bereit war.

„Nimm mich", raunte er, und seine Stimme klang rau vor Verlangen, „ich gestatte es."

Er spürte Fenyirs Hände unter seiner Mitte; spürte, wie sich sein Körper ihm entgegen hob und sich seine Schulterblätter in die Matratze pressten, während Fenyir sich herabbeugte und seine Lippen Lokis Haut streiften. Fenyirs Haar kitzelte seine Brust, und Loki fuhr mit einer Hand durch den schwarzen Schopf.

_Ich liebe_, dachte Loki, und der Gedanke machte ihn seltsam glücklich. _Ich liebe dich._

Fenyir erforschte mit quälender Langsamkeit jeden Zentimeter von Lokis nackter Haut. Seine Lippen streiften über die Grube am Halsansatz, wanderten dann hinab über das Brustbein, um sich dann mit erneuter Hingabe seinem Bauchnabel zu widmen.

Loki widerstand dem Drang, sich vor Entzücken in den Laken zu winden, nur mühsam. Seine Finger bohrten sich in das Laken.

„Küss mich", sagte er heiser, doch es klang mehr wie eine Bitte als ein Befehl.

Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen, und es machte Loki schwindlig; ein Kuss hätte nicht intimer sein können, und er war beinahe erleichtert, als Fenyir sich über ihn beugte. Anstelle auf seinen Lippen fühlte er Fenyirs Mund auf seinem Hals. Er streckte den Nacken und überließ sich dem sanften Knabbern, fühlte, wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte und sein Rücken sich wölbte, sein Körper Fenyir entgegenkam.

Götter, er würde explodieren, bevor es angefangen hatte. Bevor er Gelegenheit hatte, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, wanderten Fenyirs Lippen wieder tiefer und glitten hinunter von Lokis Nabel und weiter, und seine Zunge fand all die richtigen Punkte, um Lokis Lust in ungeahnte Höhen zu treiben. Er stöhnte auf und zerrte an den Laken, während sein Körper sich wand vor Entzücken und seine Hüften sich bewegten, immer schneller, immer fordernder. Er schloss die Augen und überließ sich Fenyirs gleichmäßigem Rhythmus, dem Druck seiner Hände an seinen Hüften, trunken vor Lust.

Bei den Göttern, es war ganz und gar erstaunlich. Er schloss die Augen und fühlte die rasende Hitze und das lustvoll quälende Erzittern, bevor er mit einer Gewalt kam, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Überwältigt sank er in die Laken zurück, schwitzend, keuchend, mit wild klopfendem Herzen und einem Gefühl, als hätte sich Asgard aus den Angeln gehoben.

Es dauerte lange, ehe er sich imstande fühlte, die Augen zu öffnen. Fenyir saß neben ihm auf dem Bett, immer noch bekleidet; nur sein wild durcheinander fallendes Haar verriet, was in den letzten Minuten zwischen ihnen passiert war.

Loki lächelte träge zu ihm auf. „Weiter", murmelte er lüstern.

Fenyirs Fingerspitzen ruhten auf Lokis Brust, und seine Stimme klang dunkel, als er sagte: „Ich möchte dir Lust verschaffen. Ich möchte dich ansehen und dich lieben, aber du wirst es vielleicht nicht halb so sehr genießen können wie das."

„Ich will es für dich tun", sagte Loki und griff nach Fenyirs Hand. „Für uns."

Er dachte flüchtig an Tanjord und Govard. Nach kurzem Bedenken setzte er sich auf und zog die Stiefel aus, um sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen zu lassen; dann befreite er sich von seinen rettungslos um seine Beine gewundenen Hosen und warf sie hinterher. Das Hemd, geöffnet und feucht auf seiner Haut, roch nach Fenyirs Haar, und er beschloss, es anzubehalten. Die Phiole, die noch um seinen Hals lag, riss er mit einem Ruck von dem seidenen Band, an dem sie hing, und drückte sie Fenyir zwischen die Finger.

Dann drehte er sich entschlossen um und bot Fenyir seine Rückseite, sich der knabenhaften Glätte und Geschmeidigkeit seiner Glieder bewusst; wenn Fenyir nicht aus Eis war, würde es kaum seine Wirkung auf ihn verfehlen. Loki wusste, dass es Krieger in Odins Reihen gab, die ihm mit lüsternen Blicken nachschauten, wenn er an ihnen vorüberging, und er kannte die kaum verbrämten Anzüglichkeiten, die sie über ihn redeten, wenn sie glaubten, unbeobachtet zu sein. Es gab Männer, die ihn begehrt hätten, wenn es ihnen erlaubt gewesen wäre und er nicht den Rang eines Prinzen innehätte.

Er hörte das Brechen des Siegels, und der Duft von Amber und Sandelholz erfüllte die Luft. Loki spürte Fenyirs Hand auf seiner Hüfte, und das Tröpfeln des Öls, und wie es mit einer erregenden Schnelligkeit zwischen seine Pobacken rann.

Dann, zögernd fast, ein Vorantasten. Loki schloss fest die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen, doch er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass die Berührung lustvoller war, als er es erwartet hatte. Er hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, und er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, begierig darauf, Fenyirs kraftvollen und doch so biegsamen Körper über sich zu sehen. Zu seiner Verblüffung ließ Fenyir die Hand an seiner Flanke entlang gleiten und brachte ihn ohne Worte dazu, sich umzudrehen. Er trug immer noch sein Gewand, und in seiner Hand lag die weiche Schärpe, die es zusammengehalten hatte.

Loki begriff, dass Fenyir das breite Band über seine Augen legen wollte, und hielt ihn mit einer raschen Geste davon ab.

„Lass mich dich sehen", bat er, sich bewusst, dass er Gehorsam versprochen hatte, „bitte."

Fenyir zögerte einen Moment, und für einen Augenblick befürchtete Loki, er würde es dennoch tun, doch schließlich erhob sich und legte den Stoff über den Bettpfosten. Jede seiner Bewegungen war ruhig und präzise, und nichts wies darauf hin, dass er auch nur halb so erregt war wie Loki. Die Robe glitt von seinen Schultern, und Loki spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr, dass Fenyir sehr wohl erregt war, und Loki fragte sich, ob es nicht Wahnwitz war, ihn in sich aufnehmen zu wollen. Stumm sah er zu, wie Fenyir sich zu ihm setzte.

Öl auf seiner Haut; der Druck eines Fingers, dann zwei. Langsam, langsam spürte Loki das unmögliche Gefühl, wie sich sein Körper verführen ließ, die festen Muskeln nachgaben, die Anspannung sich in wilde Erwartung verwandelte. Eine unbändige Lust ließ ihn sich in die Kissen zurückfallen, und er zog ein Knie hoch, erlaubte Fenyir in sich und wieder zurück, vor und zurück, bis er es kaum mehr aushalten konnte. Sein Körper vibrierte wie eine zu straff gespannte Saite, während Fenyirs Finger ihn erschlossen, geduldig, nachdrücklich und mit einer Sanftheit, die beinahe zu viel für ihn war.

„Nimm mich", brachte er hervor, mit einer Stimme, die flehte und bettelte und nicht ihm zu gehören schien. „Götter, Fenyir, wenn du es nicht tust, bringst du mich um."

Fenyir bewegte sich, und dann war er über Loki und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Instinktiv schlang Loki beide Beine um Fenyirs Hüften, gestattete ihm mehr Bewegungsfreiheit. Er schob sich höher, wand und drehte seine Hüften, bis sie sich mit Fenyirs trafen, und Fenyir positionierte ihn mit sanfter, aber unnachgiebiger Bestimmtheit in seinen Armen, bevor er den Kopf senkte und dann mit einer raschen, entschlossenen Vorwärtsbewegung in ihn eindrang.

Loki schnappte nach Luft und biss sich dann auf die Lippen, verblüfft über den Schmerz, der scharf und kurz war und nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Fenyirs Bewegungen waren ruhig, sehr überlegt, und Loki ahnte, dass er sich zurückhielt um seinetwillen. Allmählich fanden sie in einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, langsam, behutsam, und Loki hörte sich im Takt ihrer Bewegungen den Atem ausstoßen, während ihn Hitze und Kälte zugleich durchflutete und ihn erzittern ließen.

Fenyirs Muskeln unter seinen Händen fühlten sich glatt und hart an wie Stahl. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, während er Loki nahm, langsam, beharrlich, und seine Haut war kühl und ohne einen Tropfen Schweiß, während Loki klatschnass und ächzend um Fassung kämpfte. Fenyirs Gewicht lag auf ihm, drückte ihn nieder und nahm ihm den Atem, aber es war oh so gut, und er umschlang Fenyirs Nacken und genoss das Gefühl absoluter Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen. Er wollte ihn tiefer, tiefer. Gierig atmete Loki den animalischen Duft, der schwer und sinnlich und männlich war und nur ihnen gehören würde.

Mitten in seiner beginnenden Erregung hörte er Fenyir dunkel lachen; seine Bewegungen wurden rascher und heftiger, und Loki fühlte die erste Welle von Lust durch seinen Körper ziehen. Irgendwie wusste er, dass Fenyir alles fühlte, wie er es fühlte: Schmerz, Lust, Begierde; Angst und Erlösung.

Es war wie ein Rausch. Loki breitete die Arme aus und überließ sich dem treibenden Rhythmus, der ihn willenlos machte wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden abgeschnitten hatte. Sein Körper folgte Fenyirs Bewegungen, und er schrie unterdrückt auf, wann immer er ihn in sich dringen spürte, tiefer mit jedem wohlüberlegten Stoß. Er sah Fenyir über sich und wunderte sich über die Mühelosigkeit, mit der er ihn nahm; nur die Kraft, mit der er es tat, verriet seine Erregung, und das rote Glühen in seinen Augen war Loki noch nie so intensiv erschienen wie in diesem Moment. Die Haut, immer noch kühl unter Lokis Händen, schien in einem matten, bläulichen Licht aufzuschimmern, wo immer Loki ihn berührte; es war, als würde der Kontakt Linien und Muster auf die Haut zeichnen, wo sie verblassten, sobald seine Finger die Stelle verließen.

Er verspürte keinen Schmerz und keine Angst, aber etwas geschah mit ihm, und ein Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, der dumpf und fremd klang; er spürte Fenyirs Gewicht auf sich, warm und willkommen, und dann wurde es still.

Zu seinem Erstaunen empfand er weder Enttäuschung noch Bestürzung. Die Stille war nicht verwirrend oder gar bedrohlich; es kam Loki so vor, als müsse es so sein, und er gab sich ihr hin, tauchte ein in Schweigen, und es kam ihm nicht beängstigend vor. Sein Körper schien losgelöst zu sein von dem, was jetzt jenseits seines Begreifens war; ihm war, als würde etwas mit ihm geschehen, was vollkommen außerhalb seiner Kontrolle lag, und er begriff nicht, weshalb er darüber keine Furcht empfand. Es war alles gut, und still, und wunderschön. Stille, so ruhig und klar wie ein kalter Gebirgssee. Ein nie gekanntes Gefühl hüllte ihn ein, und Loki verstand, dass es Friede war, wirklich und wahrhaftiger Friede.

Es war dunkel um ihn herum, und die Stille dehnte sich bis in die Unendlichkeit aus, und seine Sinne waren wie trunken vor Glück. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er träumte oder gerade einem von Fenyirs Trugbildern aufsaß - es wäre ein recht unpassender Zeitpunkt, dachte er, aber wunderte sich nicht weiter darüber. Er kam sich lebendiger vor als je zuvor, und zufrieden, nein, glücklich. Er war glücklich.

_Nimm mir das nicht weg_, dachte er. _Lass es nie aufhören._

Und dann kam Fenyir in ihm, und es war wie eine Glut, die ihn durchströmte von Kopf bis Fuß.

Loki sank erschöpft in die Kissen, und Fenyir folgte ihm, sein Atem wie kühlender Balsam auf Lokis schweißüberströmter Haut.

* * *

><p>Er erwachte in Fenyirs Bett, als einer der Diener eintrat und in respektvollem Abstand ein Servierbrett mit Fenyirs Frühstück darauf auf einem der Tische abstellte, bevor er sich diskret und mit einer linkischen Verbeugung zurückzog.<p>

Loki blinzelte ins hereinfallende Tageslicht und räkelte sich genüsslich in den zerwühlten Laken. Sie rochen nach ihm und Fenyir. Loki atmete tief ein und lächelte zufrieden. Bei Wallhall, es war eine fantastische Nacht gewesen. Tief in sich verspürte er ein verräterisches Brennen, und es machte ihn fast so glücklich wie der Gedanke an den, der es verursacht hatte.

Oh, Götter, er spürte es sogar, als er aufstand und sehr bedacht nach Fenyirs über dem Bettpfosten abgelegtem Seidenrock griff, um hineinzuschlüpfen. Es war ein grandioser Schmerz, und Loki genoss ihn mit halb geschlossenen Augen, während er sich streckte.

Hmm, gut. Besser als gut. Er empfand fast schon wieder Lust dabei.

Loki pickte eine Weintraube von dem Teller und schob sie sich genießerisch in den Mund. „Was werde ich als nächstes vollbringen, Fenyir?" fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Lasse ich Feuer vom Himmel regnen? Kann ich Blitze schleudern und lenken wie Odin? Oh, ich glaube, das würde mir gefallen."

„Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun", erwiderte Fenyir, während er zu Loki ans Fenster trat. Er war bereits vollständig bekleidet, die klingende Stimme ohne besonderen Ausdruck, kühl wie immer.

Loki kicherte bei dem Vergleich. „Ich fühle es", sagte er und lehnte sich verwegen gegen seinen Liebhaber, „ich fühle, dass ich zu Großem fähig bin."

„Das bist du." Fenyir schloss die Arme um ihn und platzierte einen Kuss auf seinem Haar. „Zieh dich an. Du musst gehen. Der Diener hätte dich nicht bei mir finden dürfen. Ich hoffe, das Personal ist auf Asgard verschwiegener als an Njörds Hof."

Loki wandte sich um, darauf achtend, dass Fenyir ihn nicht dabei losließ. „Niemand kümmert sich darum, in wessen Bett ich schlafe", murmelte er mit einem wollüstigen Unterton in der Stimme. „Aber da du es erwähnst, meine Familie wäre entzückt, zu erfahren, wie wenig selbstsüchtig ich die Nacht verbracht habe."

Um Fenyirs Mund spielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln, während er auf Loki hinab blickte. Loki suchte nach sichtbaren Anzeichen der vergangenen Stunden; er dachte sich, dass es ihm anzusehen sein musste, doch Fenyir war ruhig wie immer, als er Lokis Ellbogen ergriff und ihn davon abhielt, die Arme um ihn zu schlingen. „Geh. Ich will nicht, dass dich jemand bei mir sieht."

Loki blickte genauer hin und bemerkte die dunklen Schatten um Fenyirs Augen. „Du siehst erschöpft aus."

„Es war… eine aufregende Nacht, um es milde auszudrücken."

„Fenyir." Loki, erfüllt von einer Mischung aus Zuneigung und Geilheit, umarmte Fenyir gegen dessen halbherzigen Widerstand. „Ich danke dir. Es war wundervoll. _Du_ warst wundervoll. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass es so vollkommen sein kann."

Fenyir schob ihn von sich, jedoch ohne seinen Griff zu lösen. „Ich bin sehr froh. Ich wusste nicht, was es in dir bewirken würde."

Loki senkte die Stirn gegen Fenyirs Brust und lachte leise. „Bei den Göttern, Fenyir, es kann nicht zu übersehen gewesen sein."

Einen Moment lang schien Fenyir versucht, etwas zu sagen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und ließ Loki los. Er wandte sich zum Fenster und blickte hinaus, als müsse er seine Gedanken sammeln. Schließlich räusperte er sich und sagte: „Niemand darf davon wissen. Versprich es mir."

Loki ließ sich verdutzt auf dem Fensterbrett nieder. „Es wird niemanden stören. Du bist mein Liebhaber. Viele Männer holen Krieger in ihr Bett, wenn ihnen der Sinn danach steht. Es ist nichts Schlechtes daran."

Als ob es ihn gekümmert hätte.

Aber Fenyir sah matt und beinahe bedrückt aus, und um seinen Mundwinkel entdeckte Loki eine Falte, die vorher nicht da gewesen war. Selbst seine Stimme klang müde, als er sagte: „Sprich mit niemandem darüber." Dann, in einem Ton, der wieder dem Fenyir glich, den er kannte: „Wir müssen aufbrechen, bald. Die Kraft in dir wird stärker werden, und es wird nicht allen verborgen bleiben. Ich habe versucht, es zu zügeln; ich habe versucht, dir nicht zu viel davon zu geben, aber dein Geist ist gierig, und deine körperliche Stärke mehr, als ich es begreifen kann."

Loki verstand nicht. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Alles, was ich an dich weitergebe, empfängst du durch meinen Geist und meinen Körper. Ich nähre dich damit, so gut ich es vermag, doch du verlangst ständig nach mehr, ohne Maß und Verstand. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf deswegen; wie solltest du es anders wissen? Du bist wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf, der unversehens in eine Herde Schafe geraten ist. Alles, was du jemals wolltest, liegt vor dir. Ich will es dir geben, aber meine Kraft ist begrenzt, und deine Unersättlichkeit strengt mich an." Fenyir wandte sich ihm zu, der Ausdruck in seinen eisblauen Augen wieder klar und hart. „Bist du bereit, mit mir zu kommen, Loki Odinsohn?"

Loki fühlte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Bis auf seine Familie wagte es kaum jemand, so unverblümt mit ihm, einem Prinzen von Asgard, zu sprechen, und doch fühlte er keine Wut. Zögernd berührte er Fenyirs Arm. „Sag mir, wer du bist."

Fenyir straffte die Schultern und blickte wieder über die Berge vor ihnen. „Ich bin Fenyir, Sohn des Baldir, geboren in Schande und ausgestoßen von meinem Volk. Ich habe alle Reiche durchquert, um Weisheit und Kenntnis zu erlangen. Auf meiner Suche habe ich Dinge gelernt und gesehen, von der selbst Odin nicht zu träumen wagt, und ich habe überlebt, weil ich stark gewesen bin; viel stärker, als es einem Wanen zusteht."

_Alle Reiche_.

Loki stockte der Atem, und seine Stimme klang gepresst, als er sagte: „Dann ist es wahr. Du warst in der Dunkelwelt, und du bist zurückgekehrt."

„Ja." Fenyirs Gesicht blieb regungslos bis auf ein flüchtiges Zucken in seinem Kiefer. „Ich musste meine Kraft herausfordern. Es war ein letzter Test; ich musste wissen, ob ich stark genug sein würde, um zurückzufinden."

Loki konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte. Es war wie ein Traum. Als spräche Fenyir im Wahn, aber seine Stimme klang nicht nach Wahnsinn. „Ist deine Kraft auf mich übergegangen?" fragte er heiser, fassungslos und doch in wildem, entzückten Begreifen über das, was er gehört hatte. „Heute Nacht, als wir zusammen lagen-…"

„Sie ist immer auf dich übergegangen", bestätigte Fenyir, „immer, wenn ich dich berührt habe. Du musst lernen, sie zu meistern. Sie kann töten und Leben spenden, und du musst weise damit umgehen. Ich hoffte, dich das zu lehren, nach und nach. Ich habe nicht bedacht, wie begierig du sein würdest, und wie rasch du all das in dir aufnehmen würdest, was ich dir geben kann."

„Warum?" fiel Loki ihm ins Wort, aufgewühlt und bestürzt von Fenyirs unerwarteter Offenheit. „Warum gerade ich? Warum solltest du mir all das geben wollen, mir, einem Sohn Odins, von dem du nicht viel mehr kanntest als den Namen?"

„Ich kenne dich", sagte Fenyir, und ein Lächeln spielte um seinen Mundwinkel. Dann wandte er sich Loki zu und hob die Hand zu seinem Gesicht.

Loki, mittlerweile überzeugt von Fenyirs Fähigkeit, Erinnerungen löschen zu können (hatte er es nicht schon getan, damals, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in Fenyirs Gemächern?), zuckte zurück und umklammerte Fenyirs Handgelenk. „Warum hast du es getan?"

„Leugnest du, dass du es wolltest?"

Nein. Nein, und wieder nein.

Er wollte es.

Ihn gierte danach, er lechzte danach mit allem, was in ihm war.

Stürmisch warf er sich in Fenyirs Arme, fühlte die Kälte um sie herum, und alle Fragen, die er Fenyir stellen wollte, versanken in einem Strudel aus rasender Lust.


	8. Chapter 8: Frigga

**Kapitel Sieben:**

**Frigga**

* * *

><p>Frigga schritt die geschwungene Treppe des Nordflügels hinauf und durchquerte die mächtige Halle, die vor den Gemächern ihres Sohnes lag. Seit er hier eingezogen war, hatte sie ihn nur selten dort besucht; Loki schätzte es nicht, stundenlang in weiblicher Gesellschaft zu plaudern, und beschäftigte sich lieber mit seinen Büchern, zeichnete, oder unternahm lange Ausflüge durch die Berge und Wälder.<p>

Soweit sie zurückdenken konnte, besaß Loki ein Talent dafür, sich von Vergnügungen aller Art fernzuhalten, seien es Zechgelage oder eher formelle Anlässe, die eigentlich seine Anwesenheit erforderten. Es hatte sie überrascht, ihn gestern beim Empfang ihrer Gäste aus Vanaheim zu sehen: ordentlich gekämmt, tadellos gekleidet, mit einem höflichen Benehmen, das nichts zu wünschen übrig ließ – und sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass diese Wandlung nur Fenyirs Einfluss zu verdanken war. Frigga hatte den Stolz in Odins Miene gesehen, mit der sein Blick auf seinem jüngsten Sohn geruht hatte, und es hatte sie glücklich gemacht, um Lokis Willen.

Das Malheur mit dem Feuer hätte ein Malheur bleiben können, und niemand erwähnte es noch einmal im weiteren Verlauf des Abends. Der Botschafter und seine Gefolgsmänner wurden mit kostbaren Roben entschädigt (die man ohnehin zu ihren Ehren und als Geschenk angefertigt hatte), und Gaydons Auge hatte durch den Funkenflug keinen Schaden genommen. Doch Frigga kannte ihren Sohn, und sie wusste auch, dass Odin dasselbe dachte wie sie.

Sie hatten Loki das Feuer als Attribut gegeben, weil es ihnen richtig so erschienen war. Als Odin ihr das kleine Bündel in den Arm gelegt hatte, wussten sie beide, dass Feuer sein Element sein würde: Segen und Fluch zugleich, nutzbringend und zerstörerisch in einem. Unüberlegter Umgang mit dem Feuer resultierte in einem Brand, schlimmstenfalls in Vernichtung. Es würde sie immer daran erinnern, was für ein Geschöpf sie großzogen.

Frigga kannte Lokis unberechenbares Temperament, und als Tochter eines Wanen war ihr es vertrauter als den meisten. Sein Hang zu Spott und Selbsthass war ihr jedoch fremd, aber sie war eine kluge Frau und wusste besser als Odin, woher es kam. Sie hatte ihre Söhne aufwachsen sehen und mit Verblüffung und Bedauern feststellen müssen, dass die beiden sich unterschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Wo Thor vertrauensvoll und selbstlos war, war Loki widerspenstig und einzelgängerisch; Thor brannte darauf, seinen Mut unter Beweis zu stellen, während Loki körperlichen Herausforderungen eher aus dem Weg ging. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob Odin dies für Schwäche hielt oder einfach nur besorgt war über die Wurzel, aus der Loki stammte.

Sein gestriger Streich war am Rande der Grausamkeit gewesen. Schon immer war ihr bewusst, dass Loki keine Grenzen kannte, wenn es darum ging, seine eigenen Interessen gegenüber seinem Bruder durchzusetzen, doch dass er seine Fähigkeiten auf eine so gefährliche Weise vor Gästen ausspielte, war neu.

In den letzten Wochen hatte sie ihren Sohn nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Fenyir schien seine ganze Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch zu nehmen, und anfangs war sie froh darüber gewesen. Sie gönnte Loki die Erfahrung, einen Fremden zum Freund gewinnen zu können, von Herzen. Wie stolz war sie gewesen, als Odin ihr davon berichtet hatte!

Nun fragte sie sich, ob sie zu sorglos gewesen war, Fenyir als Verbündeten in der weiteren Erziehung ihres Jüngsten zu betrachten, obwohl sie buchstäblich nichts über ihn wusste. Selbst der Besuch aus Vanaheim hatte keine neuen Erkenntnisse gebracht. Während Odin mit Gaydon über den bestehenden Waffenstillstand verhandelt hatte, begann Frigga ein unverfängliches Gespräch mit Troy, einem seiner Begleiter. Troy, ein bärtiger Mann mit einer beachtlichen Anzahl von Jahrhunderten hinter sich, schien genau so wenig zu wissen über Fenyir wie sie alle.

Es gab Gerüchte, oh ja, aber niemand sprach darüber. Es gab Geschichten über ihn, aber niemand erzählte sie weiter, und wenn, dann nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Fenyir war mächtig, so viel war sicher, aber woher er seine Macht hatte oder ob sie nur eine Täuschung war, mit der er sich Rang und Namen erschlich – niemand konnte es sagen.

Keiner wusste genau, woher er kam. Tatsache war, dass er beim Hof Njörds niemandem aufgefallen war- weder im Guten noch im Schlechten. Tatsache war auch, dass er Baldirs Sohn war; ein Wane, der gegen den Willen seiner Familie fortgezogen und sein Glück in irgendeinem der neun Reiche gesucht hatte – in welchem, wusste niemand. Irgendwann war Baldir allein nach Vanaheim zurückgekehrt, und er hatte nie über seine Vergangenheit gesprochen. Troy erinnerte sich gut an den schweigsamen Mann, klug, zurückhaltend, mit außergewöhnlichen heilerischen Fähigkeiten, die er weitergab, ohne je einen Lohn dafür zu nehmen. Dass er einen Sohn irgendwo in einem der anderen Reiche zurückgelassen hatte, wusste niemand, bis Fenyir selbst an Njörds Hof vorstellig geworden war, wo er viele Jahre unterrichtet hatte. Trotz seiner gewandten Art – die, wie Troy liebenswürdig zugab, jeden Wanen beeindrucken musste – blieb Fenyir ein Fremder.

Frigga überfiel ein ungutes Gefühl bei Troys Reden. Der Gesandte bestätigte ihr nur das Wenige, was Fenyir über sich selbst preisgegeben hatte – auch der Tod seiner Gattin Gadrag in einem Feuer war verbürgt -, doch darüber hinaus wusste er nichts mit Sicherheit zu berichten. Für jemanden, der lange Zeit an Njörds Hof verbracht hatte, war das mehr als sonderbar.

Normalerweise interessierte Frigga sich wenig für Gerede, und hätte sie nicht die Veränderung in Loki festgestellt, wäre sie vermutlich gar nicht erst in den Nordflügel gegangen. Doch ihr Mutterherz war beunruhigt, und sie nahm sich fest vor, nicht eher zu gehen, bis sie Antworten hatte.

Sie passierte die Zimmer ihres Sohnes zu ihrer Linken und wandte sich dann nach rechts, um durch den Torbogen zu schreiten, der die Eingangshalle zu Fenyirs Quartier markierte. Lebensgroße Statuen waren hier errichtet, steinerne Wächter nach dem Abbild von Kriegern und ihrer mutigen Rösser. Sie standen in einer langen Reihe und schienen Frigga grimmig anzublicken, während sie an ihnen vorbeiging. Frigga schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Seit wann war sie so fantasievoll? Es waren Figuren, nichts weiter.

Trotzdem klopfte ihr Herz bis in den Hals, als sie vor dem Eingang stehen blieb. Zögernd hob sie die Hand, als von drinnen eine Stimme ertönte.

„Kommt herein. Die Tür ist offen."

Frigga holte tief Atem und straffte sich, bevor sie der höflichen Aufforderung nachkam.

„Ich habe Euch erwartet", empfing Fenyir sie, an einem Schreibpult sitzend, die Feder in der Hand. Er schrieb etwas in eine Schriftrolle und blies dann sacht und ohne Eile die Tinte trocken, bevor er das Pergament zusammenrollte, es zur Seite legte und sich dann der Etikette gemäß erhob, um eine Verbeugung anzudeuten. „Seid mir willkommen, Frigga, Gattin des Odin, Mutter des Thronerben."

Frigga lächelte angesichts der förmlichen und sehr formellen Begrüßung. „Man sagte mir bereits, dass Ihr ausgezeichnete Manieren habt. Ich lege keinen großen Wert auf die Etikette, und Ihr müsst mich nicht so behandeln, als täte ich es."

Sie wartete, bis Fenyir den Tisch umrundet hatte, und bot ihm ihre Hand. Er nahm sie und presste in vollendeter Eleganz die Lippen darauf. „Ihr seid sehr freundlich."

„Weshalb sagtet Ihr, Ihr hättet mich erwartet?"

Fenyir sah einen Moment verblüfft aus. Dann sagte er: „Nun, Ihr sagtet mir, dass Ihr über die Fortschritte Eures Sohnes Erkundigungen bei mir einziehen würdet. Da Ihr das seit einiger Zeit nicht getan habt-…"

„Wir waren sehr beschäftigt", unterbrach sie ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Der Besuch des Botschafters hat uns sehr in Anspruch genommen, und der kommende Winter tut sein Übriges. Es gilt, Vorbereitungen zu treffen, die Vorräte aufzustocken und so vieles mehr…" Frigga hielt inne, sich bewusst, dass sie Fenyir mehr sagte, als sie es eigentlich wollte. Es ging Fenyir nichts an, weshalb sie ihn nicht früher besucht hatte.

Fenyir bemerkte ihr Zögern. Sie war sich nicht sicher, weshalb, aber etwas schien ihn insgeheim zu amüsieren, als er mit raschen Schritten die Sitzgruppe zum Fenster hinaus ansteuerte und ihr mit einer Geste anbot, Platz zu nehmen. Frigga nahm ihn gründlich ins Visier, während sie sich setzte und ihre königliche Robe auf den Kissen ausbreitete.

Er war schlank und groß selbst für einen Wanen, doch seine Haut war von einer merkwürdigen Blässe, als könnte ihr kein Sonnenstrahl Farbe geben. Das Haar, tiefschwarz wie Lokis, war glatt und zeigte nur einen widerspenstigen Wirbel im Nacken – eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit, die ihr irgendwie bedeutsam erschien. Sein Gesicht konnte nicht als schön bezeichnet werden, und doch besaß er eine Anziehungskraft, die wenig mit seiner äußerlichen Erscheinung zu tun hatte. Seine Gesichtsform ähnelte Lokis, mit einem schmalen Kinn und hohen Wangenknochen, die für asischen Geschmack etwas zu hoch lagen und etwas zu sehr den Blick anzogen. Sein Mund mit der geschwungenen Oberlippe und der bleichen Farbe der Lippen verlieh ihm etwas Kaltes, aber vielleicht lag es auch nur an der hellen Färbung seiner Augen, die jetzt in höflichem Abwarten auf Frigga gerichtet waren.

Er war langgliedrig, mit sensiblen Händen, und seine Kleidung, wenn auch schlicht, zeugte von gutem Geschmack. Es war kein Wunder, dass Loki ihn mochte.

Frigga faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und sah zu, wie Fenyir nach dem Krug auf dem Tisch griff, um ihr ein Kelch mit Wein einzuschenken. Sie lächelte, als er ihr das Gefäß reichte, und wunderte sich über die Vorbehalte, mit denen sie gekommen war. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch warten ließ."

Fenyir schüttelte den Kopf. Er lächelte, und Frigga fand ihn plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so unterkühlt.

„Ihr seid aus einem bestimmten Grund gekommen", sagte er und ließ sich ihr gegenüber in einem Sessel nieder. Wieder staunte sie über die Ähnlichkeit; die Art, wie Fenyir sich bewegte, war die ihres Sohnes.

„Ich wollte Euch fragen-…" Frigga umschloss den Pokal mit beiden Händen und suchte nach Worten. Fenyir neigte ein wenig den Kopf, wartend. Frigga fuhr fort: „Wie kommt Ihr mit Loki zurecht?"

„Er ist ein guter Schüler", sagte Fenyir, „klug, wissbegierig, aufmerksam. Ein wenig ungestüm, auch."

Frigga lachte. Sie merkte, wie die Anspannung von ihr abfiel, während Fenyir sprach. Er besaß eine angenehme Stimme, weich und voll; die Stimme eines Redners. Eines Verführers, auch. „Sagt mir nicht, dass Ihr davon nichts gewusst hättet."

„Ich wusste es", erwiderte Fenyir und lehnte sich zurück, „und es ist kein Nachteil."

„Loki verfügt über eine rasche Auffassungsgabe", bestätigte Frigga. „Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass seine Lehrer ihn früher oder später langweilten. Mit Euch scheint eher das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein."

Fenyir sah sie aufmerksam an. „Ihr habt ihn Dinge gelehrt, die seinen Intellekt mehr stimuliert haben als Kriegsführung und Pflanzenkunde. Warum habt Ihr damit aufgehört?"

Sie lächelte. „Odin sah es nicht gern. Ich habe es als Spielerei betrachtet, als einen Spaß. Loki… liebte es, kleine Tricks zu lernen. Er war nicht immer bedacht mit den Gaben, die in ihm waren. Es kam vor, dass er es zu weit trieb. Einmal verletzte sich ein Spielkamerad seines Bruders, als Loki auf die Idee kam, einen Schwarm Bienen unter ihre Pferde zu lenken. Der arme Junge stürzte und brach sich den Arm. Ein dummer Jungenstreich, im Grunde, doch es hat meinen Gatten sehr erzürnt. Loki wird einmal viel Verantwortung tragen müssen. Es ziemt sich nicht für einen Prinzen, Leib und Leben seiner Kameraden aus Leichtsinn zu gefährden."

„Wisst Ihr sicher, dass er diese Verantwortung tragen will?"

Frigga runzelte die Brauen. Fenyir sah sie unverwandt an, die Finger einer Hand an den Lippen. Sie war erstaunt über die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er seine ungebührliche Frage stellte. „Es ist keine Frage des Wollens, Fenyir. Loki ist Odins Sohn, und als solcher muss er auf seine Aufgabe vorbereitet werden."

„Er ist der zweite in der Thronfolge, gewiss", räumte Fenyir ein, „doch er besitzt weder Talent noch Neigung zum Herrschen. Ihr wisst es ebenso gut wie Odin. Spielte das Schicksal ihm den Thron in die Hände, wäre Odin der erste, der es ihm verweigern müsste."

Frigga öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, sprachlos. Schließlich entgegnete sie mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus: „Wie ich sehe, seid Ihr nicht nur über meinen Sohn im Bilde."

„Nur ein aufmerksamer Beobachter", wiegelte Fenyir ab, doch sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.

Frigga wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er ihr Gespräch geführt hatte, nicht sie. Es verstimmte sie. „Die Zukunft meines Sohnes hat Euch nichts anzugehen", sagte sie mit hoch erhobenem Kinn, „es ist Eure Vergangenheit, über die ich mit Euch sprechen will."

Fenyir lächelte. Frigga fühlte sich an einen ruhenden Löwen erinnert, der seine Beute trotz allem wachsam im Auge behält. Sie beschloss, von jetzt an auf der Hut zu sein; zu leicht war es, sich von Fenyirs galantem Benehmen hinters Licht führen zu lassen. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme sanft. „Als sein Lehrmeister liegt mir sehr an der Zukunft Eures Sohns; verzeiht mir, wenn ich es so direkt sage. Doch Ihr habt Recht, es ist nicht an mir, darüber zu entscheiden. Was wollt Ihr von mir wissen?"

„Wir sind vom selben Blut", begann Frigga kühl, „und ich erwarte Aufrichtigkeit von Euch. Ich habe Euch meinen Sohn anvertraut, und ich will wissen, ob ich Euch weiterhin vertrauen kann. Wie ich erfuhr, habt Ihr uns nicht Eure ganze Geschichte erzählt."

„Wo soll ich anfangen?" Fenyir schenkte ihr von dem Wein nach. „Ich wurde vor fast vierhundert Jahren als Sohn von Baldir geboren, einem einfachen Mann aus Vanaheim. Ihm genügte es, ein Heim und ein Weib zu haben, und er kümmerte sich nicht um die Anlagen, die in ihm steckten. Ich vermute, sie waren ihm unheimlich."

Er sah kurz zu ihr hin, und Frigga fühlte sich erröten. Auch sie hatte nie Nutzen aus ihrer Gabe gezogen, wenn sie auch mehr davon beherrschte als die meisten. Als Tochter eines Königs war sie diesbezüglich unterrichtet worden, doch sie zeigte kein wirkliches Interesse daran. „Sprecht weiter."

„Ich war anders als mein Vater. Ich hatte Ambitionen. Ich erkannte schnell, was in mir steckte, und strebte danach, mein Wissen zu erweitern. Vielleicht würde ich es eines Tages zum Nutzen meines Volks einsetzen können. Es war alles, was ich wollte. Meine Mutter unterstützte meinen Wunsch, doch sie konnte mir nicht helfen. Also zog ich fort und begann, zu reisen. Ich war überall, und ich hatte viele Lehrer – gute und solche, die mir als Warnung dienten."

„Und?" fragte Frigga, „Ist es Euch gelungen, Euren Wissensdurst zu stillen?"

„Wissen hört niemals auf, aber das brauche ich Euch nicht zu sagen."

„Ihr seid nach Vanaheim zurückgekehrt. So müsst Ihr alles erfahren haben, was nötig war, um Eure Aufgabe zu vollenden: Euer Wissen dem Volk zur Verfügung zu stellen, zu dem Ihr gehört."

Fenyir schien einen Moment über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Als er schwieg, fuhr Frigga fort: „Ihr habt dort die Thronfolger unterrichtet, sämtliche von Njörds Nachkommen. Prinz Nordrak bot Euch eine Stellung als Berater an, was Ihr abgelehnt habt. Ihr hättet aufsteigen können, doch Ihr habt es vorgezogen, nach Asgard zu kommen."

Fenyir lächelte wieder. „Hat Gaydon geplaudert?"

Es lag kein Ärger oder Verdruss in seinen Worten, nur Belustigung. Frigga fühlte sich zu ihrem Unmut erneut erröten. Er ließ es dastehen, als würde sie sich für Hofklatsch interessieren. „Der Gesandte Troy hat mir berichtet, als er von Eurer Anwesenheit bei uns erfuhr", sagte sie knapp.

„Ich kam zu Euch, weil Odin mich rufen ließ", sagte Fenyir nach einer langen Pause. „Er suchte nach einem Lehrer für einen Prinzen. Einen künftigen König an Njörds Hof zu beraten, ist eine Sache von vielen. Einen Prinzen auf Asgard zu erziehen und zu formen, die eines einzelnen. Wie hättet Ihr Euch an meiner Stelle entschieden?"

Frigga dachte einen Moment nach. „Dann liebt Ihr das, was Ihr tut."

Fenyir erwiderte nichts. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Es ist nicht das Einzige, worüber Ihr mit mir sprechen wolltet."

Frigga fasste sich ein Herz, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, ihre Gedanken und Befürchtungen in Worte zu fassen. „Loki betrachtet Euch als Freund. Er hängt an Euch. Ich möchte, dass Ihr wisst, wie sorgsam Ihr damit umgehen solltet. Freundschaft und Zuneigung sind nichts, mit dem er ausgesprochen großzügig ist."

„Ihr klingt bitter", bemerkte Fenyir auffallend scharfsinnig.

Frigga schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und schlang ihre Finger ineinander. Zu ihrem Erstaunen wagte sie nicht, Fenyir in die Augen zu blicken, als sie weiter sprach. „Wenn Ihr ihn enttäuscht, in welcher Weise auch immer, wird seine Zuneigung in das Gegenteil umschlagen. Loki ist bisweilen ungestüm, wie Ihr erkannt habt, aber er ist auch verletzlich. Es ist etwas in ihm, das beständig im Kampf mit ihm zu liegen scheint, und manchmal kann er es nicht bändigen. Ihr scheint einen guten Einfluss auf ihn zu haben, denn ich habe es nicht mehr in ihm gesehen, seit Ihr hier seid. Ihr seid der erste, der das erreicht hat. Ich müsste Euch danken dafür. Doch stattdessen frage ich mich, ob Ihr Euch bewusst seid, welche Veränderung Ihr bewirkt habt, und ob Ihr ahnt, was es für meinen Sohn bedeutet, Euch einen Freund nennen zu können."

Fenyir schwieg. Nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet, was er dachte, bis er schließlich sagte: „Ihr liebt ihn. Ich kann es sehen in der Art, wie Ihr über ihn sprecht, aber Ihr glaubt nicht, dass er Eure Liebe im selben Maß erwidert, und das macht Euch bitter. Liebt Odin ihn, wie Ihr es tut, oder hat er aufgegeben?"

Frigga erbleichte. „Wie könnt Ihr es wagen…!"

„Nein, wie könnt _Ihr_ es wagen, mir vorzuwerfen, das Vertrauen Eures Sohnes zu missbrauchen. In den wenigen Wochen, in denen ich ihn unterrichtet habe, habe ich alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, um ihm das zu geben, was Ihr ihm verweigert. Ihr gebt ihm Liebe, aber Ihr schenkt ihm kein Vertrauen. Ihr sorgt Euch um ihn, aber Ihr kommt zu mir und erzählt mir, dass seine Zukunft festgelegt ist. Habt Ihr jemals daran gedacht, dass seine Wünsche anders sein könnten? Ist es Euch je in den Sinn gekommen, dass Ihr etwas von ihm fordert, an dem er zerbrechen könnte? Euer Sohn hat mehr in sich, als Ihr es ihm zugesteht, und trotzdem sitzt Ihr vor mir und verlangt von mir, dass ich Rücksicht auf Eure und Odins Interessen nehme, weil alles andere undenkbar wäre."

Frigga starrte ihn an. Fenyir saß da wie zuvor, ohne erkennbare Regung, und auch seine Stimme klang nicht viel anders als zuvor. Seine Gelassenheit kam beinahe einer Beleidigung gleich. Sie spürte, wie Zorn in ihr aufstieg, und für einen Augenblick hatte sie sich nicht im Griff. Der Weinkrug auf dem Tisch begann zu zittern und zerbarst. Einer der Splitter traf Fenyir im Gesicht; als Frigga wieder hinschaute, quoll Blut aus einem Schnitt in seiner Oberlippe.

„Mein Kompliment", sagte er trocken, „ich habe Euch unterschätzt."

Mit einer unköniglich hastigen Bewegung erhob sich Frigga und presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, bevor sie sagte: „Verlasst Asgard. Ich will Euer Gesicht nie wieder sehen, Fenyir."

„Wenn Ihr mich fortschickt, riskiert Ihr den Bruch zwischen Euch und Loki. Ist es das, was Ihr wollt?"

Frigga schwankte. So sehr sie Fenyir verabscheute, so sehr musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sein Argument nicht von der Hand zu weisen war. In stummer Erbitterung sah sie zu, wie Fenyir sich erhob, bereit, sie – nach der vorgeschriebenen Etikette – zur Tür zu begleiten. Für ihn war ihr Gespräch beendet, und Frigga erkannte, dass sie ihm gegenüber keine gute Figur gemacht hatte. Es hätte sie in Rage bringen können, wenn sie es sich gestattet hätte. „Troy sagte mir, Ihr würdet über Macht verfügen, die seinesgleichen sucht. Ich fange an, zu begreifen, was er meinte."

Fenyir antwortete mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Sie war frei von Spott, was Frigga mit widersprüchlichen Gefühlen registrierte. Sein Verhalten erinnerte sie wieder an ihren Sohn: durchtrieben, intelligent, eiskalt; von ausgesuchter Höflichkeit, während er seine Überlegenheit ausspielte. Sie konnte Fenyir nicht einmal dafür hassen.

Mit einem Ruck wandte sie sich ab und verließ die Gemächer.

Ihre Knie zitterten immer noch, als sie die Halle erreichte, deren Türen zu Lokis Zimmer führten. Es überraschte sie ein wenig, seine Stimme zu hören, kurz bevor sie die Treppe erreichte.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Mutter?"

Sie wandte sich um. Lässig an eine Säule gelehnt, stand Loki da und beobachtete sie, bevor er sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung von dem Pfeiler löste und auf sie zuging. Er verzichtete auf die Ehrerbietung, dabei den Blick zu senken oder gar ihre Hand zu ergreifen, um sie zu küssen. Frigga bedeutete dies alles nichts, doch es fiel ihr auf. Sie bemerkte auch den schmalen silbernen Armreif, der um Lokis Handgelenk lag und die meiste Zeit von seinen langen Ärmeln verborgen war.

„Ich sehe nicht viel von dir in letzter Zeit", sagte sie sanft zu ihm.

„Dann kommt Ihr nicht, um mich für meine Unterhaltung zu Ehren des Botschafters zu rügen."

„Es war unangebracht, und du weißt es."

Loki verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Schmollen. „So ernst. Seid Ihr schlechter Laune, Mutter?"

„Loki…" Frigga legte beide Handflächen gegen die Brust ihres Sohnes, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu spüren, etwas zu erkennen. Sie hatte ihn diese Dinge nie gelehrt, und schon zu lange nicht mehr benutzt, um die Geste als nichts weiter erscheinen zu lassen als die einer liebevollen Mutter. Vor Enttäuschung senkte sie den Kopf, als sie nichts weiter spüren konnte als den Rhythmus seines Atems.

Loki ergriff ihre Handgelenke und schob sie von sich, ließ sie aber nicht los, während er ihr prüfend ins Gesicht sah. „Ihr seid nicht verärgert. Ihr seid bedrückt. Warum?"

„Bist du glücklich, Loki?"

Ihre Frage kam zu rasch, zu unüberlegt. Sie wusste es, bevor sie es ausgesprochen hatte, denn Lokis Blick wurde augenblicklich misstrauisch. „Glück", sagte er, und es klang beinahe wie ein Knurren, „Glück ist für Menschen und Spieler."

„Und doch bist du verändert, seit Fenyir bei uns ist. Ich sehe dich beinahe jeden Tag mit ihm ausreiten. Du verbringst viele Stunden mit ihm, und manchmal höre ich dich mit ihm scherzen und lachen. Es ist lange her, seit ich dich so unbeschwert gesehen habe. Er hat etwas in dir bewirkt, Loki. Er macht dich glücklich, nicht wahr?"

Er sah immer noch argwöhnisch aus. „Macht dich das nicht glücklich?"

„Oh, Loki." Sie seufzte leise. „Ich will nur, dass es so bleibt. Ich will nicht, dass er dich am Ende enttäuscht und deine Gefühle zu ihm dann nicht mehr dieselben sind."

Loki lächelte verständnislos, immer noch ihre Handgelenke umfangend. „Warum sollte er mich enttäuschen? Traut Odin ihm plötzlich nicht mehr? Er war es, der darauf bestand, mich von einem Wanen unterrichten zu lassen, und du warst mehr als einverstanden."

„Fenyir ist nicht aus Vanaheim, Loki. Sein Vater stammt von dort, aber Baldir verließ seine Heimat, noch bevor sein Sohn geboren wurde. Er hat es selbst zugegeben, als Gaydon es ihm auf den Kopf zusagte. Wir wissen nicht, woher er kommt oder welche Ziele er verfolgt. Niemand kann etwas über ihn mit Gewissheit sagen, nicht einmal der Botschafter. Alles, was ich über Fenyir höre, erfüllt mich mit neuen Fragen. Hat er dir je etwas von sich erzählt?"

Lokis Züge verschlossen sich, während sich sein Griff um ihre Handgelenke verstärkte. Frigga schrie leise auf, als sie die plötzliche Kälte spürte, die seine Hände verursachten.

Erschrocken ließ Loki sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück, der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht plötzlich verwirrt und schuldbewusst wie der eines Kindes. Er sah so jung aus, dass es sie körperlich schmerzte. Sie trat auf ihn zu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, aber Loki wich zurück. „Loki…"

Er starrte sie an, fassungslos.

Dann ließ er sie ohne ein Wort stehen und lief an ihr vorbei, die Stufen hinab.

Frigga, die Hand über ihre Brust gepresst, lauschte dem Hallen seiner Schritte, bis sie nicht mehr zu hören waren.


End file.
